Triple Exposure
by SLITH
Summary: Sequel to Project Kryptonian's X2. Kara is dealing with the trauma of what Reverse Flash had done to her and Oliver and Overgirl are back on Earth X. Things take an unexpected turn for the couple and are in need of the DEO and Supergirl to help rescue Oliver. Overgirl/Oliver, Kara/Mon-El.
1. The Letter

Sequel to Project Kryptonian's X2.

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara lies there on her medical bed with a solar hovering over her, the breathing tube still inside of her helping her lung to continue inflating since the stabbing. She has been kept under until her body takes action to start breathing for her; everything else has healed inside and on her back. For Kara it is just a matter of time for her to wake up.

Alex sat by a her bedside, wringing her hands. She at least was down to a cane now. She disliked the cane almost as much as the crutches. She looked at her stricken sister. She had been through so much! And now she had to go through this. She looked at her phone. Many texts asking about her. James, Lena, Winn, people at CatCo who knew Alex was her contact. Kara has a lot of friends. Alex mused, she should never feel unloved.

Dr. Lillian Luthor saved Kara's life. Now that she was on loan to the DEO when needed she was given a house arrest type of sentence. The courts had no doubts of her crimes. Escaping prison, assault, kidnapping and murdering many aliens, however, she lucked out on that. The world, most importantly the USA declared aliens have no rights. It wasn't until the President stepped in and signed a bill to allow alien amnesty. Supergirl was her official ambassador. But because an alien crime could not be upheld in court, Lillian with her very good legal team, got her off on a technicality.

So she was 'on loan' to the DEO and under nothing more than house arrest for her good behavior in her breakthroughs of saving both the Kryptonians.

She shook her head thinking about all of this. Kara had been placed in a medically induced coma, making sure her body was completely restored and she got the rest she definitely needed.

Dr. Hamilton walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder. "My guess is she will come out of it in a day or two. The meds in her IV are pain killers, not sedation. So she is sleeping deeply on her own."

Alex nodded, "Thanks doc. I was just thinking how our Girl of Steel has gone through so much. I really hope she doesn't have to go through continual therapy." She sighed sadly. "I finally got her to start thinking about dating again."

"Yes and I just got word from J'onn the World Killers are on the move again." Dr. Hamilton told her concerned.

"Reign? What is she doing now?"

"Both her and Purity have been raiding laboratories. Apparently the CIDC has alerted the DEO when they stole some test infectious diseases. We are on alert for Small Pox and Malaria."

"Wonderful...they are looking for the third World Killer- Pestilence." She looked down on her vulnerable sleeping sister "Kara doesn't have the strength to keep fighting them."

The other doctor nodded silently.

Kara can feel her sisters' watchful gaze, slowly coming out of her deep sleep her throat constricts around the tube and she feels her body rejecting the tube. Not knowing what is causing the discomfort she closes her eyes shut tighter as the machines start beeping. Reaching her free hand up to feel for the object to remove it and she tries to arch her back, tries to pull away but only sinks her head into the fluffy pillow further.

"Easy Kara!" Alex grabbed her hand to keep her from pulling the tube. "Let me help you..." Alex and the doctor extracted the tube from her mouth. Once free of it Kara could see her Sister's face. "I'm here Kar." She continued to hold her hand so Kara knew Alex was there.

Looking around confused, Kara looks at Alex's hand and closes her eyes. "What... what happened?" She uses her free hand to rub her eyes of sleep.

"You were injured Kara, just breathe and relax. Give your lungs a chance to work. You've been out for a few days." Alex smiled at her and ran her hands through her messy blonde hair.

Kara looks at Dr. Hamilton and then Alex inquisitively, "what about my lungs? You wouldn't mention them if something didn't happen... a few days?" Her eyes widen at that donning on her. Feeling Alex trying to comfort her she can't help wondering what could she have gone through. "I last remember landing in my loft to grab some water..." she closes her eyes trying to recall.

"I am sure it will come to you. How do you feel?" She handed her a cup of water with a sipping straw. "I am sure your throat is dry and sore from the breathing tube."

"Do you remember everything that happened up to the loft?" Dr. Hamilton asked concerned.

Taking a sip she is surprised by how parched she is and starts chugging. She knows she wasn't supposed to, but over half the water is gone within a couple of seconds. Kara moves to sit up and closes her eyes, trying to concentrate and wanting to get up.

"Let's disconnect you from the equipment shall we?" Both Alex and the doctor set about removing all the equipment, sensors, tubing etc. on Kara. Alex gently removed her catheter. She made a face, "Sorry!" She told her setting it aside. "Better now?" She put an arm up to allow Kara to rise out of bed. Dr. Hamilton guided her into the nearest bathroom to wash up.

Kara runs the cold water, splashing her face and then getting changed. She looks at her phone and sees she sent Lena a text and Alex one just saying loft. Her mind has a flashback of Dr. Wells leaning over her and her feeling out of breath and tasting blood in her mouth. She feels her heart start racing at the memory that she doesn't realize she'd begun to hold onto the sink rim and broke the corner off.

Hamilton heard the loud sound and rushed in. Alex limped over too. They saw the hard sink had crumbled in her hand. "Are you okay? What happened?" Alex asked her, gently embracing her emotionally fragile sister.

"I think she remembered." Dr. Hamilton told Alex, while removing the dust and mortar off Kara's hands.

Kara feels lost in a mix of flash memories that it takes her a moment to realize Alex is holding her. "I got my ass handed to me... you never sit at my bed side unless you're worried about me... but I still don't recall... but I recall tasting blood." She holds onto her sister, feeling more concerned about what had happened. What could have been so bad her mind blacked it out. "Did I die?" She asks quietly.

"No hon it was never that bad." She paused, "if you are finished, we will get you back to bed. You have not been discharged, so you can change back into this." She hands her a clean fresh hospital gown. "Out of those clothes now. Obviously you know where the clothes lockers are in here." She sighed, closing the door for Kara to change back.

"She is so stubborn as a patient." Alex sighed exasperated.

"Much like someone else I am looking at." Hamilton chided her. Alex smirked and stayed quiet.

Kara sits on the toilet seat and rubs her face, "what are they not telling me... why won't they tell me... why can't I remember?" She runs her hands through her hair and lets out a heavy sigh. Willing herself to remember.

On the ground, blood, Dr. Wells mentioning Oliver, having this man speed around her like Barry but hitting her again and again. She never got to land a hit, he taunted her. Standing up she pulls on the fresh gown and pauses at the door.

Resting her forehead against it, "locked up again..." She mumbles to herself. Now she wants to go to the training room again, to start sparing, get into a normal routine. She looks at her phone and texts Lena.

'Slept for 3 days, what happened?' Before slipping her phone into her gown pocket and walking out. Looking at Alex, "I think everyone would be a stubborn patient," having heard her through the door.

"You and that super hearing of yours! Alex how were you ever able to keep anything from her?" Hamilton laughed.

"I didn't. I mean Mom would get on her all the time for listening in on stuff. But I knew there was no way in hell I could keep her from listening to anything I said!" She looked at her sister."So I never even attempted trying to keep a secret." She motioned for Kara to get to her bed.

She watched Kara get back in bed. She then handed her another bottle of water. "Drink this thirsty alien." She eyed her jokingly. "I wish I had your healing abilities!" She bemoaned sitting back by her bedside.

Rolling her eyes, "I don't try to eaves drop intentionally," she takes the bottle and raises her eye brow. "And what was it that got you into trouble before we met Oliver and Overgirl?" Taking several chugs. Glancing around, "where are they?"

"Okay so you remember them. What do you mean what got me in trouble?"

Kara looks at her pointedly, "stubborn alien ring a bell?"

Alex made a call to J'onn as he still had the twin Kara's letter for her. "Oh that! Well Kara you are! You are stubborn and a magnificent super alien that I love dearly!" She hugged her sister tightly. "So do you recall everything up till the loft attack?"

Hamilton asked Kara bringing a tray for her and setting it on the bedside table, allowing Alex to extricate herself from Kara's strong grip, and swung it over her patient. "Eat. You need to build your already ample strength."

Kara pats Alex's arm, "just ease up on calling me alien, I know I am but baby sister sounds much more endearing." She nods, "yeah, therapy, my twin taking off, the fan, the pot stickers."

J'onn walks in briskly, "your... up and changed... you've been up for a bit," he frowns, "sorry I've been busy with watching over the city," he looks at Alex hoping she hasn't said anything about the world killer's. He goes into his pants pocket and hands her the note. "Your twin asked me to give this to you."

Kara opens it with intrigue.

Written in Kryptonese:

Dearest Kara Zor-El Danvers,

I am sorry I had to leave you. I needed to stop the Rev Flash from coming back and harming you further. I hope this letter finds you better.

You changed me and I thank you for that. You gave me life and hope again. I was happy to repay you to help you in your surgery. I never thought to connect with one of the alternate Kara's in my mad attempt at life. Thanks to your pure and good soul I did connect and see the error of my ways.

You are such a good giving selfless soul, that not only did you change me, but you caused me to want to help and protect you. Your earth needs you, and I won't allow anything to happen to you. That is why I had to leave.

If I am successful in stopping the Rev Flash ( Dr. Wells) then it is my hope that I can come back to see you again.

Thank you Kara, for all that you are, and all that you did for me.

Stronger Together

Kara Zor-El Queen.

"So what does it say? Kara it is in your language. I learned some Kryptonese but not enough to translate. Unless it's too personal?" Alex wondered.

Kara reads it over and then goes over it again at the mention of her twin wanting to protect her. As well as the mention about surgery. "She had to help..."

 _"RAO! KARA!"_ flashes through her mind and she closes her eyes.

 _"Release her now!"_ Kara recalls seeing the group in front of her and then Dr. Wells. Her looking at Alex and forcing out an apology.

Kara rubs her right palm into her eyes and suddenly she feels it, her eyes wide at the memory of the blade going into her back. She takes in a slow breath to calm her rapid heart and looks at the letter to mask what she just recalled.

"It's... uhhh..." She smiles, "this is what she wrote," she reads it aloud before folding it up.

They all stood silent after she read the letter. "You remember now, don't you?" Alex asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder?

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Hamilton asked concerned again.

Kara got a notification of more texts coming in on her phone.

Pursing her lips she nods, "I'll be fine," she forces a smile for the doctor.

She looked at her sceptical. "I will be scheduling more therapy for you too. I don't want to hear a single protest. Dr. Livingston helped you. He can do it again." She was surrounded by stern faces. She knew she had no choice and there would be no way out of it.

Nodding, "fine... fine," Kara relented, she knew it was coming as soon as she recalled.

J'onn walks over to her abs squeezes her shoulder, "we were all very scared for you. You took a nasty hit there Kara, anyone else would have been lucky to survive."

She closes her eyes, "when does therapy start?" She groans.

"In a few days. You need to rest more." Hamilton told her gesturing to her dinner. "Eat up dear." She walked away to give her private time with her sister.

"You know I love you, and I like to tease. I will _try_ to keep the 'a' word at a minimum with the teasing." She smiled patting her arm.

J'onn gives her shoulder a squeeze, "I have to get back to work but I'll be back to talk. Okay?" He offers and gets a small smile in return.

Kara starts eating, not having realized how hungry she was and eats it all in a matter of a few minutes. "I know," she says swallowing, "everyone telling me to be more human, hearing the 'a' word let's me think I'm more than obviously failing," she takes the last bite. "I'm sorry my text had you seeing me get hurt." She looks at her empty plate. Picking up her phone to see the blinking light of messages.

Lena and Mon El both texted her. James did too earlier.

"You know when you were under red K you mentioned you knew I was jealous of you..."

Alex told her, swallowing hard trying to compose herself.

Raising her eye brows at a text from Mon-El, she chooses to click on Lena's first. She stops and looks at Alex, listening closely.

"I think the teasing was myself mechanism to help deal with my major short comings compared to you. You were right Kara. I have been jealous in the past." She took her hands and held them tightly. "I was so jealous growing up I couldn't see straight! I mean _who_ wouldn't want to fly Kara?"

Kara frowns at hearing this, rubbing her sisters' hand to try and give comfort. She reaches over and pulls Alex effortlessly to sit next to her on the bed and holds her gently, kissing the top of her head. "I think I need to take you out flying more often," she whispers.

Alex looked at her sister and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Kara. You are my everything."

Kara rubs her shoulder, "I know, we do the best to protect one another... when he was holding me with the knife I saw you'd read my text. I thought to myself right then 'he's going to hurt you because of me.' And now... each fight is getting harder and I'm wondering now... what if the next time I put the cape on is my last?" Kara rests her head against Alex's.

"Kara I want you to think about hanging up the cape. It is hard for you physically and emotionally. Will you think about giving it up and just enjoying your life please?"

Kara feels her eyes well up at the question but keeps her voice even. "I still have to deal with the World Killers... I know you're going to say there's always going to be another threat... but," she swallows. "I have to figure them out, and maybe I'll just deal with alien problems with the cape. Leave robberies to the police," she looks at Alex seriously. "I know you're worried about me... I see it every day in your eyes... wondering if I'll be coming back in one piece."

"Sometimes a hero has to distance themselves from others. They can't save everybody Kara. No offense but you haven't been lately dear. Maybe you should talk to your cousin and the other supers. Even Kal told me Wonder Woman walked away from humanity for awhile. It happens Kara. It is self preservation and you need that as a hero."

"That's why I'm bringing it up Alex," she shifts herself on the bed to look at her. "I've been going into surgery a lot lately because I am just barely holding on during fights. Knowing I'm stronger than Kal tells me it's me or... no one," she purses her lips and takes Alex's hand and looks at her. "If I am in over my head... about to go out... and your life would come into danger for trying to save mine, don't."

She looks at her seriously, "I couldn't do anything when Reign stomped on you. And if I'd have lost you... there would no longer be a Kara Danvers. But you Alex," she holds her hand firmly but being very careful. "Please, for me, don't do anything like that for me again. You need to live on, get married and have kids like you promised when I took out Nod."

"No Kara I will always be there as long as I can be. That includes fighting with you." She told her sternly. "And whether I am around or not- you will always be Kara Danvers. You are an adopted member of our family and nothing will _ever_ change that!"

Kara closes her eyes, "how do I keep you out of danger... marathon and ice cream?" She tries and then sighs, "If I lose you Alex... I will lose what made me human." She pulls Alex into her, fully healed thanks to the sun bed. "I remember when we got into a fight over Jeremiah."

"Yes. We don't need to bring it up anymore. Are you still hungry? I can get you more food."

She smiles, "you know me better than that to ask," she looks down at her. "Come on... Danvers night here or would they allow me to go to your place and I'll sleep next to you." She suggests.

"I don't know Kar... you did just have surgery." She looks at the puppy dog eyes that she cannot resist. "I'll talk to the doctor." She promised, "And I will order more food for you." She gets out of her bed and sees the doctor.

Dr. Hamilton closed the door and sat down with Alex in her office. Kara of course listened in. "I don't like it Alex. You know she isn't well enough psychologically to be out on her own." Dr. Hamilton said exhausted.

"And you know she just heard that." Alex responded in kind.

"And for that she will hear me say 'NO'."

"Doctor I don't think I need to remind you that I _am_ a doctor as well. What is the harm if I keep her under my care?"

Dr. Hamilton thought about that. "Let me think it over."

'Fair enough." Alex agreed.

"I sent another tray over to her as requested by the way." She commented.

"I'm sure Kara appreciates that." Alex walked out where Kara was indeed going through another tray of food.

"You heard? I tried. Now we wait."

Kara nods, "now you do something for you," she looks up at her, "go out and find yourself a girl," she winks. "I promise if I get the go ahead, I will not fly." She looks at her phone again to see what all the messages are.

"No love life for me till we can find dates together. And hopefully be happy."

Her texts welcomed her back among the living. Mon El still wanted to see her when she allowed him. Lena said she would be over to visit her tonight. Let her know where to meet as she knew she might discharge herself early.

Dr. Hamilton walked back up to Kara. "The Director is going to make my decision easy." She told the two sisters. "If he says it's okay for you to leave I will discharge you."

Alex smirked. She knew it would depend on his current mood. "Ah look! Here he is now." She announced as J'onn stalked into the room.

J'onn looks tired, ready to call it for the evening, but having heard there was news about the Danver girls has him weary. "So... what's the deal?" His hands on his hips looking directly at Alex. "Sell it to me."

"Didn't Hamilton tell you? She said it's your decision on my girl leaving early under my care." Alex told her Space Dad - J'onn Jonzz.

He nods, "she did, but I wanted to hear it in your words." He looks at Kara seriously as she finishes her second meal. His gut is telling him he shouldn't, but his heart is telling him she's been cooped up for a long time at the DEO. She deserves a chance to get out and feel freedom, yes her mental state is questionable sinse the last time they spent the night together ended with Kara screaming. He closes his eyes and looks at Alex. "Fine, you can be together at your place Alex. But tomorrow morning you see Dr. Livingston and don't be hard with him. Talk with him as you would with me, no red sun emitters either, got it?"

Kara feels a weight lift from her shoulders and looks at Alex with that happy grin.

"Told you I would come through for you." Alex commented to her sister. "Go get changed." Alex told her happily. "Thank you J'onn."

"I am on a long rest break. Dr. Luthor is on call if needed." Hamilton left the infirmary.

Kara swings her legs off the side of the bed, "thank you! Bestest big sister ever!" She hugs her and looks at J'onn. "And bestest space Dad ever."

Smirking J'onn waves off at them, "you two are making me grow soft! I've gotta be harder on you two!" He walks over to the computer room to have one last check before hitting the sack as well.

Kara hurries into the bathroom and quickly texts Lena where she is going, thanks James and stares at the text from Mon-El. Sending him a text to meet her at the balcony.

Closing her eyes she gets changed quickly and meeting Alex just outside. "1 more thing before Danvers night... I've gotta talk to Mon-El... don't suppose I could talk you into letting me fly us both to your place?"

"I have a car and after surgery? You obviously WANT me to get in trouble! I'll wait for you at the entrance to the garage."

Kara gestures to herself, "do I move like I did?" She grins teasing her, trying to get Alex to lighten up. "Okay, I'll be right down," and walks to the balcony. Not surprised by Mon-El being there already looking at the stars.

"Hi Kara." He told her, happy she had recovered again. "You know I still care deeply for you right?"

"Hey... " She walks up to him and smiles, "I know. I think deep down you always will just as I'll always care for you," she says in all honesty.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. The caring. You know I got married due to a political thing? Kara I never wanted to get married to Imra. Don't get me wrong - I liked her, but I never got over you. Every time something happens to you I am gutted. We came here to help you with the World Killers. After that we are supposed to go. I don't want to leave you again Kara." He looks around to make sure Imra isn't around. "I still love you Kara, I always have and I always will."

Her heart takes a flip at his words and she wants to fiddle with her glasses but remembers they aren't there. She looks down briefly, biting her bottom lip and after thinking she looks up at him again. "I know... but I also know you were gone for 7 year's Mon-El... and I don't know how long you've been married but from what I've seen. You love her," she smiles up at him, taking his hand gently. "I know that your feelings for me have resurfaced and honestly... I have worked for the past while to accept at letting you go. Accepting that you're with Imra who is really nice and I can see why you love her," she gives his hand a squeeze.

"I am not going to take you away from her, this discussion is meant more for you and her and your feelings. You need to be upfront with her as you are being with me now." She lets go of his hand, "or you won't be being fair to her and I won't be responsible for a breakup if I can help it." She reaches up to touch his fuzzy cheek, "please, be the man I know you are now."

"Kara! I am serious! I want to stay here with you. Seven years is nothing compared to a lifetime with you!" He tried for desperation. "I am breaking up with Imra. And I am staying."

She looks at him bewildered, "you're just giving up on your marriage just like that?" Moving into his personal space, "that is not what you are going to do! You are going to talk with your _wife_ , like a real couple does! If you really do love me, you will not just toss your wife aside for someone you once loved and only _recently_ felt those feelings for." She turns her back to him, taking a deep breath to work on her composure. She can't storm off or she'll get scolded. She has to do better.

"Don't ignore me on this! I made up my mind. It was an arranged marriage!"

Alex waited long enough and saw the heated exchange. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

Kara turns around and slaps Mon-El, "I'm sorry," she says and looks at him angrily. "But right now I'm not seeing the man I fell in love with, I'm seeing someone who is selfish again." She turns to Alex and walks to her. "I'll tell you about it on the way."

"I have _always_ had those feelings! I just didn't state them."

Kara balls up her fists and keeps walking, "don't deck him- don't deck him- don't deck him," she mutters under her breath.

"Are you okay? We can stay here if you need to rest again." She told her following behind.

Shaking her head, she rubs her forehead, "no I need to get out of here Alex. I can't be responsible for a broken marriage," she says.

Alex nodded and catching up to her she led Kara to her car.

"I'm sorry Alex, I'm trying to be good and keep my temper in check and Mon-El is confessing now that he's always loved me and that he's only with Imra because it was arranged but... he needs to tell her these things. Not me, I'm not about to jump into the arms of a man I once loved just because he says he doesn't want to leave me!" She lets out a frustrated growl. "I slapped him."

"I saw." She replied driving. "He always upsets you. You need to stay away from him."

"Noted," Kara replies.

"At least for now. As for a broken marriage that is not on you. It sounds like they haven't been happy in awhile."

Looking up at the sky, "but it is because of me. I'm sure they were once happy Alex."

"Maybe." She replied turning into the drive way of the parking garage of her apartment.

* * *

A heads up I have a YouTube channel with 3 Supergirl videos on it now, my name on there is HalfxAxDime if you could give me a like and comment your thoughts... both on this and the videos would be nice.

Thank you so much for reading!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	2. Darkness Follows Light

Thank you Teelana for your review!

Collaborated with: LVEZZ. WARNING Sexual Content and Disturbing Content at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara saw the rebuilding going on in the new world. The rebels were now the leaders, trying to restore peace in a war torn world.

"Did you have to find a new home for us?" She asked Oliver stepping out of the time portal made by the device in his hand.

Oliver nods, "yeah, lots of restructuring, they kept the tech all together and made it into a government building. Not wanting just anyone to be able to use it, I've had to teach them and get our old people to work with them. Most did so willingly, those that didn't... there were bullets and more death," he sighs, "I knew it wouldn't go smoothly for everyone. Not when it's been all anyone has known for generation's," he points up the road to a small house.

"That's us, rocks for outer walls, mostly because so much brick had to be taken down. Too old," he walks up to the door and opens it, stepping aside to let her walk in first. It wasn't a lot but most of their old furnishings were there.

A couch to the side with a coffee table, neutral walls, kitchen to the left with an island in the middle. A small TV on the far wall and a small hallway to the rooms at the back. Just beyond the kitchen is the little eating area, across from it the bathroom with the bedroom at the end.

Kara noticed it seemed peaceful now.

"There's a local food market not far, some good produce. I worked a field with one of the guys so as to get some starter food. He was reluctant... most are with me," he puts his hands into his pockets. "I may be the most hated person here and it may never change," he looks at her watching her reaction to the place.

"It's nice to hear quiet. No sounds of war or screaming in the camps." She set her bags down. "I have new clothes thanks to the generosity of the DEO Director."

"Why? Aren't people happy with no more wars?"

"Knowing I kept the tyranny going and what I'd done... it's known publicly. They have every right to hate me... and I won't be surprised if they never trust me again honestly. I was a despicable person."

He smiles at her, "I have a feeling you're going to miss that other Earth," he looks at the bags, "are you going to show me?" He asks curiously.

"Of course I will show you." She pulls out a few tops and stylish jeans, boots, the red open toed designer pumps, and then the red dress.

"You stopped the tyranny and you survived their wrath. They should be proud of you for changing their world. I am proud of you sweetheart." She kissed him passionately on the lips, so passionate she almost cracked his nose.

His eye brows raise at the dress, "I wouldn't mind seeing that," he smirks. He returns the kiss and jumps back, holding his nose and groaning a bit.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized for nearly breaking his nose. "Maybe I should have kept that collar." She looked down dejected.

Oliver moves it around and twitches his nose back and forth. "We're good," he blows out through his nose. Walking over he lifts her chin, "sweetie... if you absolutely feel the need we'll look into a bracelet. But honey," he leans in close, "I love you the way you are."

"We don't have the sun lamps anymore?" She looked around the living room they were currently in. "I understand if they didn't make it in all the changes." She sighed still feeling bad for hurting him.

Oliver puts his hands onto each of her biceps, resting his chin at the crook of her neck. "I made sure those were put in," he assures her, "I stared at those when I was recovering in our bed while waiting to go back to you. They couldn't stop me from leaving the med bay," he kisses her neck tenderly.

"I am glad for that. I am too dangerous otherwise. I am tired. Too much drama, and I went through way too much." She grabbed the clothes and went into their bedroom. She hung the dress in the closet and placed the other clothes in a chest of drawers.

He frowns a bit and follows with her, "I'll go and work the fields then if you want to lie down."

"Are you tired too?" She looked over her shoulder suggestively.

Watching her a grin starts to spread on his face, "well... I suppose I could... we haven't cuddled in a while," he walks up to her. "And," he runs his hands up her arms, "I've missed having time with you," he says softly.

"And I have missed being with you." She pulls him down onto the bed with her. "How about we get out of our hot leathers hmm?" She purred to him.

He climbs up over top of her, hands on either side of her, "I couldn't agree more," he leans down to her and gives her a light but lingering passionate kiss.

She removed his suit, seeing for the first time the bandages on his torso. "Honey they shot you in some very bad places." She told him. Gently caressing the injured areas. "Do we have bandages in this house? I would like to replace them for you." She gave him another passionate kiss, gently sucking on his lip again.

Oliver smiles at his wife, "they're nearly healed. Just another coat of Fucidin and... I forget the other name to ensure no infection." He explains and returns the kiss happily, "I missed this sweetie," he whispers while looking into her deep blue eyes getting lost in them.

"I missed you." She purred in his ear having already removed the last part of her leathers.

There she was just for him as she nestled under the covers. "When we are finished cuddling, we really should take a shower." She suggested laying an arm over his bare stomach gently.

He reaches to her zipper and pulls it down slowly while staring into her eyes. Not wanting the moment to end, so many nights on his own with just his thoughts, planning, calculating and hoping she was okay. To now have her just beneath him in perfect health was more than he could have dreamt of.

He feels the zipper reach it's lowest and he looks down at her. He has a memory flash of her being cut open by Lillian, that was the last time he'd seen her exposed. To his relief all of the lines are gone, leaving behind her flawless body.

He smoothly pulls the suit off of her and holds her at her waist. His other hand pulling a lock of her hair behind her ear, "you are so damn beautiful... how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"Ah you say the sweetest things my love." She reached up and pulled him down to her. The two embraced feeling each other's smooth bodies craving the comfort of each other.

His hands on her hips, running down her outer legs and he smiles at her. "If you're not ready, then we can just lie here," he leans his head to the side of her neck. Breathing in her scent and lightly nipping at her skin, careful not to hurt her.

"I am always ready for you. It is you that I am worried about. I did almost break your nose again." She sucked very gently on his lower lip and caressed his left earlobe. She laid his head on her chest, enjoying the closeness "I don't see a red sun lamp. Do you keep them hidden when not in use?"

"Be careful of your teeth dear, steel skin remember?" She started kissing his ear, very gently running her tongue around the lobe. "How does that feel?" She asked him, her blue eyes looking like deep pools of water.

He enjoys listening to her heart and smiles, "they're built within the walls, trust me, there's a very faint red glow along the walls and look at the ceiling. Oliver shudders at the feel and knows she can feel it, "mmm..." he groans and lifts his head while smiling at her. "I'm just happy to be with you," he reaches his right hand around between them and lightly holds the inside of her right thigh. Massaging her and working his fingers up.

He felt her shudder beneath him, her body very receptive to his touches. "Ohh I do feel the warming rays sapping my strength." She told him grabbing his shoulders and arching her back grinding into him. He had the feel of skin and could tell she was reducing down to feeling like a human again. He loved the feel of her flawless abdomen, flat and trim. And firm tight abs. He missed this body.

He would reach further up and meet her heat, happy that he can still have her react like this.

Oliver wets his lips as he feels her arch into him. Looking at her shapely body beneath him he decides to lightly tease her, moving his middle finger along her folds and watching her face and feeling her body move under him. He doesn't have to look to know he's hard for her, was from the start, but right now he just wants to do things for her.

She squirmed with delight, lifting her legs and gripping him tighter to her. Soon he saw she wanted more than to be petted.

He smirks at her, "you want me eh?" He asks in a husky tone, leaning his head down to her chest, his eyes on her as he plants kisses between her breasts and moves up slowly.

"Am I not being obvious enough?" She looked up at him beautiful and alluring. Oliver had to be swooning from her seduction.

Oliver removes his hand and positions himself, no need to look as he feels himself entering into her hot, dripping opening and watches her eyes.

The two enjoyed one another for a better part of the dawning morning. Both getting hot from their passion.

The passion was long and deep. The red sun emitters turned Kara human and she felt the very human orgasms one after another, it had been a long time, and it was passion well spent. She rode her husband hard, both crashing and then starting back up with multiple highs and lows of ecstasy.

She turned and flipped him over, so she could ride his length and she grinned on top of him, she tended to enjoy being on top.

He holds onto her hips, his face red from the excitement, seeing her so happy and enjoying her time with him is all he could ask for. Sitting up quickly caught in the moment he pulls her close and takes her right breast and pulls her nipple into his mouth and sucks while his other hand massages the other.

She cried out in delight as she felt his teeth gently grazing the nub. She squeezed hard while riding him.

After the last furious climax the two collapsed into each other's arms giggling. "I am not used to feeling this weak!" She told him smiling. "It is an interesting feeling not having super powers." She told him, now not having to be careful biting on his lip.

Oliver chuckles, "you are never weak my love," he growls playfully at the biting. "You watch it or these lips are going between those legs of yours and in this case, you won't snap my neck," he teases before kissing her happily.

"Threats? But really, I don't think I could handle anymore." She admitted with the same dazzling smile her twin used. "I need to get some sleep. Then Rao! A shower!" She admitted her Kryptonian body lit up like a furnace in all the passion.

She collapsed asleep, her head nestled on his chest as a pillow.

He wraps his arms around her protectively, as far as he's concerned, she is safe in his arms after a rigorous workout of passion with his wife. He couldn't be happier and finds himself drifting off.

Hours later he wakes up to seeing blonde locks on his chest. He smiles like an idiot, taking in a deep breath of her smell before resting his head back. He can't recall the last time they had so much time for themselves. Oliver kisses the top of her head and contemplates getting up to go into the shower first.

She stirred, her head slipping off his chest. "Rao! I am still at human strength Oliver. Let's get washed up and get dinner. Is it dinner time? How _long_ did we sleep?" She ran a hand through her unruly long blonde hair.

He looks at the bedside clock, "I'd say about 7 hours," he rubs the side of her head. "Did you want me to turn it off?" He offers knowing she'll return to full strength pretty quickly. "After the fun you just had... I would wager you're famished!"

"Let's just take a shower dear." She told him getting up slowly, her long mane flying into her face like a curtain covering her face. She heads for the shower; he noticed she walked slowly from her previous exertions.

Oliver gives a big stretch, slips out of bed and follows her light on his feet. "Happy I went for the big one," he teases her before wrapping his arms around her waist and turning the water on. He pulls her hair away to kiss the back of her neck.

"Yes you know I like to shower together." She told him grabbing him by his man hood and stroking hard. "Now aren't you glad the emitters are still on?" She asked demurely as she grabbed him harder. She reached back and pulled him closer to her back by his manhood. "How do you stay so ready my dear?" She asked him over her shoulder grinning.

He jumps and jerks into Kara, holding her to keep himself steady. "I forgot how you can be... it's been too long," he breaths and starts panting. "Are you kidding? Have you seen my wife?" He growls.

She smirks at him. "I've met her once or twice. Tell me is she really all that? As the saying goes?"

He places his head next to hers, "and more," he groans.

She pats him on the side of his face. "You're sweet." She hands him a sponge, "Wash my back dear?" She purred.

"You know you can make anything sound sexy?" Oliver asks her and takes the sponge. He reaches his left hand around her to hold her at her stomach before gliding it up smoothly to her left breast to start massaging it and rubbing her nipple all the while rubbing her back with the sponge.

She groaned enjoying the attention and all the sensual touches. She thought to herself _'what did I do to have such a loving attentive partner?'_

"You know? I like the touches I can feel from you as a human. It is quite a nice sensation." She bit her bottom lip as she could feel him soaping her entire backside.

Oliver starts kissing the back of her neck, giving her nipple a light pinch while still scrubbing. Loving the sounds she makes as it makes him harder.

Wind is blown into them both from behind and Reverse Flash stands to their right while holding the same kryptonite blade he'd stabbed the other Kara with to Overgirls neck. "Hello love birds!" He says while using his free hand to turn the water off. "Kindly step away from your husband," he taps the bottom of her jaw with the flat of the blade. Indicating the sharp is facing her throat. "Chop- chop!"

Oliver feels anger build up inside of him as he releases his wife and stares at the man. "Let her go... it's me you want!" Never taking his eyes of Dr. Wells. He wants to grab his wife but can't risk her getting killed because of him.

"Wells why can't you be reasonable?" She puts her hand over his. "Oliver surrendered. The Reich is dead! Why can't you move on too?" She tried to talk him down as she felt the nausea hit of the kryptonite blade. She wished she had a towel or something. Knowing this blade almost killed her twin, she couldn't help but tremble with fear. Now she cursed her human body.

Reverse Flash chuckles, "because that isn't the man I am. By the way my real name is Eobard Thawne and you have no idea the lengths I'll go through to get what I want..." He starts to press the sharp edge to her skin till he sees blood trickle. "That and I've got a new partner!" He says with enthusiasm.

Oliver steps over for Reverse Flash to immediately put himself between the two. Just as Oliver swings to hit, Rev Flash twists his arm around till he's pinned and kicks him. Oliver hits the shower wall with a thud and spins himself around ready to try again.

"Oliver stop! He will kill us both!" Kara cried feeling the kryptonite go through her veins. She was rapidly getting sick, and trying not to double over from the pain.

"With the Reich ended, why are your plans involving us?"

Oliver looks up at her and feels his blood run cold, "fine..." He seethes before standing up.

"Oh! How is your twin doing might I ask? Should I be sending flowers?" He laughs like a child enjoying his new play toys. Looking at her his grin spreads, "someone else with personal ties to you. That is why, can you guess who?"

She walked out of the shower with her mortal enemy's blade in her throat.

Oliver clenches his fists together tightly, "she is dead..." He answers, not wanting her to be hunted again because of him. He follows and waits to see if he'll get another chance.

Rev Flash walks to a black swirling mass in front of the closet. "Please, ladies first!"

"Let me just get some clothes..." she tried for a robe that was hanging in the closet, she knew her throat was bleeding, nearly hunched over she grabbed for the robe.

"Seriously? You look way better without clothes on to be honest," Reverse Flash comments and can feel Oliver boring into the back of his skull. "What? No robe for you then," he shakes his head and gives her a nudge to push her through. "You too pretty boy!"

All 3 of them went through the portal.

Kara clutched her tight stomach, she was already sick, and the portal made it worse. On the other side she sank to her knees and heaved. She knew she felt worse due to being at normal human strength. She really couldn't be more vulnerable at this point and she knew they were paying for enjoying each other earlier.

Oliver felt his head spinning, stumbling he catches himself as he stops just on the other side of his wife. He wastes no time and scoops her up into his arms, "I'm carrying my wife, no more blade!" He snarls and Rev Flash raises his eye brows.

"Suddenly a tough guy?" Rev Flash asks and points the knife at the wife. "Lower your wife, or else!"

Oliver turns so his back is facing the blade and side steps, "not going to happen!" He holds her close to his body. "I'm sorry sweetie," he whispers. He sees her veins are glowing green and sees more blood pumping out of her throat.

She doesn't talk, for fear of throwing up bile and blood.

Reverse Flash groans and waits for Oliver to look up at what he's going to.

Oliver looks up and sees a long set of stairs, not steep, and sees two sets of chains with cuffs hanging off of them. He swallows a large lump in his throat.

"Where are we?" Kara asked, sick and disoriented. Her question too much exertion as she spat out blood over his supporting forearms.

Sighing, Oliver leans his head down to her forehead, "you don't want to know. But... we're in a lot of trouble and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared," he says and feels Reverse Flash approach from behind.

"If you'd be so kind... keep going and then set her down and cuff her. I'm sure you've got experience with that," the man says while trying to hide his enjoyment.

"Where are we!" She cried out again.

"Aren't you going to tell them doctor?" They all hear a familiar voice as a woman dressed in black robes with a hood, glided up on the side of the room. She seemed to be overseeing their current predicament.

Rev Flash laughs, "Please, forgive my manners! The lady of the hour and her new residence on Earth X..." He gestures, "Kara... the Dark and cunning... Sorceress!"

Oliver turns around and feels his heart take a flip, "shit..." He says under his breath. "We're in hell..." He says to his wife.

"I noticed. She hates me because I attacked her for her organs... Rao this is payback. I am dead!" Her head lolled to one side of Oliver's forearm. Blood escaping her slightly opened mouth.

Reverse Flash gestures to Oliver, "Ollie up!" He grins menacingly.

Oliver takes a shuddering breath, "I'm so sorry sweetie," he looks at her and kisses her tenderly. "I'm so sorry for everything that happens after," he holds her tightly to himself before gently easing her down. Reaching up he takes a cuff and shackles each of her wrists. He looks into her eyes, "we'll get through this," he whispers.

She is still knelt on the ground, still nearly retching.

The sorceress glided over, her feet not touching the ground, and grabs the other set of cuffs and snaps them on him with Super speed. He could not even fight her in time. "Raise them up." She ordered the doctor as he pulled the chains taut and raised both the heroes up.

General Kara groaned as her arms were raised, and the cuffs dug into her wrists.

Oliver pulls on the chains and looks down at her, "Let my wife go! Take out your revenge on me; I pushed her into trying to take other Kara's organs! I'm the selfish one!" He spits in anger.

"Ah but she fought me. Not you. Therefore my wrath will be taken out on... the other me." Don't you think that's weird Kara that there are so many different worlds all with the same people? Including aliens that came to Earth like us." The general groaned, she did not like being exposed, nor did she wish to converse with her incredibly evil twin.

"Did you find them in the shower?" She giggled looking at herself.

"You are perverse and cruel!" Kara tried to kick out at her evil self.

Rev Flash nods, "yeah... hot and steamy... oooh caught him obviously getting a rise out of the missus," he looks up at the chained Kara and flicks his tongue. "Damn... how did you snag her?" He asks astounded.

Oliver glares at him and looks at the other Kara, changing tactics, "isn't there someone in your life that you love?"

"No." She responded evenly. Oliver and General Kara could see they were in for a world of hurt.

* * *

Dark times ahead, but there will be a rainbow at the end :)

-SLITH/LVEZ


	3. Revelations

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. WARNING: Torture comes after the therapy but it doesn't last long.

* * *

At Alex's apartment, she got Kara settled in on her couch nestled under a blanket. She ordered another double batch of pot stickers for her little sister and they started binge watching yet another show. "You finally got a chance to eat all the pot stickers." Alex commented as she watched Kara almost inhale her food.

Alex eats the four that she set aside for herself. "How are you feeling? I know you are all healed now, thanks to the sun bed. But how are you feeling in here?" She tapped the side of her head.

Kara groans as she is almost done and looks at Alex sadly. "In all honesty... I'm a mess," she says truthfully. "I don't think you want what I'll be unloading onto the doctor," she mumbles as she doesn't want to be any more of a burden than she is.

"Sweetie, I know. That's why we had the 'hang up the cape' talk." She squeezed her shoulders to try to comfort her. "Whatever you decide, I am with you." She bit her bottom lip, contemplating continuing to talk to her.

Kara finds herself melting into her, "I wanted to say sorry for so many things... when he had me... and I was terrified. I couldn't hold my own... no Intel to go by, and then you were there and I hated that you were seeing me like that. Vulnerable... and I still feel the burn... in my mind." She tried to explain.

Alex wrapped her arms around her stricken sister. "I know, you and I are here and we are both safe." She looked her sister in the eyes. "I have some good news. J'onn sent a team to clean up your loft. Repairs are being made as we speak." She kissed the top of her head, still hugging her.

Nodding she takes some comfort in her words, "I know that I'm supposed to be strong... mentally, I'm positive, optimistic... you've mentioned my light," she looks at her sister in the eye. "I'm still optimistic... but I'm also really scared. And right now I can't afford doubt, I _can't_."

"Which is why we can't afford for you to keep fighting for the good. You are scared and need to stop putting yourself in harm's way sweetie."

Alex heard a knock, then, "It's me... Lena."

She quickly let her in, and Lena ran over to Kara and gave her a tight hug. "I thought we were going to lose you!" She exclaimed holding Kara's face in her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah not helping." Alex muttered. "You see we were just discussing how she has been through too much lately." She admitted.

Lena nodded. "Are you okay?"

Kara hugs her, happy to have her as a best friend. "I know... I still feel it," she says sadly, "still remember pulling at the collar of my suit to try and breath..." her eyes go downcast. "I didn't remember anything at first but now... I remember everything." She looks at Lena in the eye. "After... if I survive the world killer's... I'm considering putting the cape away."

"You can't fight them! You know that. Alex discussed turning them, maybe not having to fight them. Go with that instead." Lena suggested. Alex handed her a glass of wine, and Lena sipped it thankfully sitting down on the couch next to Kara.

Alex handed Kara another bottle of water, and grabbed a beer for herself.

"You can change anyone to good. I firmly believe that. Look what you did for your twin?" She explained.

Kara nods, "I know, I agree, but each fight I'm getting into lately... I'm almost getting killed." She takes a few chugs of her water and fiddles with the label. "And now Mon-El wants to leave his wife for me."

"Pizza's on the way." Alex told the two being a good hostess.

"Really? Would you take him back?" Lena asked curiously.

"Thank you Alex. I will be happy to pay for them." She responded handing Alex a platinum credit card.

"Just cuz you have more money then you know what to do with doesn't mean you are the one to buy it." Alex smirked denying her payment.

Lena smiled putting the card away.

Kara rubs her face, "I wish... but right now the way he's going on about it I don't want anything to do with him!" She growls at herself. "Saying it was only any arranged marriage and that he's always loved me and that he's ending his marriage to be with me... no!" She looks at Lena. "They have to decide together, I'm not going to jump at being with him just because he'll suddenly be single... I hate the idea that I ruined a marriage. We can't pick up where we left off... he's being selfish," she takes another few chugs.

"Then that is a no, you won't take him back?" Lena tried to figure her out. Her friend was... complicated to say the least.

Shaking her head, "I'll always love him... but I can't be with the man he is claiming to be. This isn't high school where a guy becomes single that girls flock to be the next one by his side," she rubs at her eyes.

"Don't get yourself upset Kara. You know what the doctor said." Alex reminded her.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be dumping so much onto you guys... just so much is going on in my head than I know what to deal with."

"It's okay. So what are you two doing tonight?"

She smirks, "not that you ladies have had it easy with seeing me under the knife to be saved... again." Kara looks up at Alex and nods, she has a lot to talk to the doctor about and she feels ready to open up.

"Yeah Kara, not the way I want to see you anymore okay?" Lena looked at her sternly giving her another tight hug.

Giggling, "I'll do my best" she rubs her back and holds her close. "Thank you," she gushes to both of them.

"Pizza and movie Marathon. I am thinking Back to the Future with all this interdimensional crap we are dealing with." Alex smirked.

"Yes!" Kara raises her bottle up, "I concur!"

"I am glad my mom stitched you up, and for once she is being good." She took another long gulp of her wine. She drained the glass, and Alex quickly refilled it.

And Back to the Future part one was placed in the DVD player.

* * *

The next morning found Alex asleep on the love seat, and Kara and Lena nestled together in Kara's blanket. Lena woke up first, saw the time on the DVD player and jumped up. "I over slept!" She put her hand on her head. "Great, hangover." She muttered extricating herself from Kara's blanket.

Kara opens an eye and watches Lena, "you shouldn't be going into work, call James." She suggested, it felt good last night to not be stuck in the med bay and instead cozy with Alex and Lena.

"I gotta go!" She called out hastily gathering her purse and belongings. She found her expensive pumps carelessly thrown in a corner. "I'm late for a board meeting! I have got to schedule those later!" She growled slipping on her shoes.

Kara starts to stand up, "I could... no Alex would kill me if I tried to fly so soon," she mumbles. Looking at Lena, "thank you for last night." She sets herself down till she sees the time and groans. "Therapy time..."

"It's not CatCo it's LCorp and Sam needed today off. That makes me the head of the board!" She looked at Kara, ran over and gave her another hug, "See you later okay? Really glad you are still with us." She headed out of Alex's apartment flying as fast as her expensive foot gear would go.

Kara stands up and gives her another hug, "thank you, again," she brushes herself off and goes into the bathroom.

"Yes clean up then therapy. I took a quick shower. You wash up then we'll be on our way." Alex told her throwing away the four empty pizza boxes.

Within a few minutes she steps out and puts her hands into her pockets. "Okay, next step in recovery."

Alex waited for Kara to shower and change then headed straight for the DEO. They entered the infirmary and Dr. Hamilton greeted them with a readied diagnostic machine. Kara laid on the waiting exam chair and allowed the sensors to be placed on her. After a few minutes all her readings came back normal. "Well thanks to your physiology you are completely healthy physically." Dr. Hamilton told Kara taking off all the sensors. "I can't believe it. Blood, endocrine levels, pulse, pressure all healthy."

Alex shook her head. "Yeah she is a medical miracle." She looked down at the healthy Kryptonian. "Now if we can get her _mind_ to come to terms with her recent trauma..."

Kara smiles, "music to my ears, thank you," feeling some relief and then looks up at Alex. "You don't have to tell me twice," Kara sighs, "I want to figure it out too."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "We will get it figured out. I promise."

Taking a deep breath Kara stands up and gives Alex the best comforting hug she can, that she's there and she's going to try. Looking her in the eye she gives her the best look of confidence she can and walks into the office with the therapist and lies down.

"I'm sorry about the last time, that I didn't stick around for you. I let Dr. Hamilton know and had to catch my twin," she says in honestly.

Dr. Livingston nodded. "A lot has happened since we spoke last." He handed her a cold water bottle. "Dr. Hamilton has just informed me of a clean bill of health. So now that you are physically healthy, we need to work on your issues built up in your mind." He told her, kindly smiling down on her.

"Let's start with you telling me what happened to get so injured, your thoughts and how you want to keep that from happening again."

Nodding, "well... I had been out on patrol but I didn't have my earpiece to contact the DEO. I went to my loft and thought I was met with a friend from Earth 1... but" she opens the bottle and closes her eyes. "He was someone else entirely and he tracked me down to kill me as payback for Oliver lying," she opens her eyes and takes a sip.

"It was terrifying... to be up against someone so fast like my friend. And not having any backup, no advice on the other end from Alex. It was just him breaking me down," she takes another sip. "I found a way to contact Alex... but after I was scared for her in what he'd do to hurt her." She takes another sip and closes her eyes briefly, thinking about it all.

"I'm scared... my last few fights have ended with me almost dying and I'm thinking about... after being done with the World Killers to hang up my cape."

He nodded. "I think that is very brave of you. You see Kara you have this incredibly strong physiology thanks to the yellow sun. But even though you are the strongest being out there, your mind, emotionally you are vulnerable. I am not saying you are weak minded, on the contrary you are incredibly strong minded to have gone through what you have. But you are continually getting beat down, and though the body is more than willing... the mind is no longer. That is why you are scared."

He handed her another cold bottle. "So you feel stopping Supergirl will end the trauma, am I correct?"

She runs her hand through her hair, "that makes sense... I'm scared that the next time I put the cape on, that it'll be the last." Opening the next bottle she examines the content. "No... not entirely of course... there's always going to be another threat, I know this and because I'm stronger than my cousin I'm expected to now be able to handle the Earth. I'm it's protector but... like you said... I'm getting beat down." She takes a couple slow mouthfuls.

"To be very honest Kara, you take more risks then you should. You don't need to be taking all those risks dear. Just because our sun makes you nearly invincible does not mean you need to risk putting your life on the line all the time. You can help in other ways. You can still work for the DEO just not be the one to smack down the aliens first."

Pursing her lips she nods in agreement, "I know... I remember J'onn telling me a long time ago that they had been dealing with aliens long before I became Supergirl. Which tells me they can handle it... cops are trained in hostage negotiations and I swoop in when I now realize, I should give them a chance to do their job. Yes I made things easier but... I need to take a step back."

"Exactly! How about this? Until you are absolutely needed, take a break! Enjoy your life, soak up the sun on the beach or something. Both you and Alex go on a tropical vacation." He chuckled, "I see it now, sunglasses and tanning lotion."

* * *

Kara woke up to intense pain, someone or something was continually punching her in her already sick abdomen. Still suspended by chains Kara could not free herself. She gasped aloud when she felt the hard fist push hard in her stomach effectively causing Kara,to double in on herself.

"I have been told to soften you up for the Sorceress." Dr. Wells told her grinning. "Such smooth skin, not the steel you usually have _huh_ General?" He teased feeling her backside running his hands all over her body. Unwanted touches violating her while Oliver was helpless to look on. Seething and lunging in his chains.

"Stop it! Leave my wife alone!" Oliver barks at him angrily, pulling at his chains in the hopes of getting his hands to slip through, especially with his wrists bleeding due to all of pulling he's been doing. He ignores the fact that the dark Kara is in front of him, his focus is on his wife.

All he was doing was hurting himself." You are a beauty Kara." He told her laying the kryptonite against her bare thigh. She whimpered feeling the burn of it against her skin. She was so tired and sick! She wondered why she hadn't recovered her strength. Then she felt it. The strong metal originally from Thanagar, was strong enough for her on top of everything else, she could feel the kryptonite inside of her cuffs! That was what kept her weak and sick. She tried to pull on them to no avail.

"What do you think Oliver? Should I take a piece of this?" He asked him caressing Kara's pelvis. She tried to kick him away, only to have her legs grabbed by him. "Any more of that and I will make sure to use this where you would never want kryptonite!" Dr. Wells erupted angrily.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Oliver spits at him face beet red, his veins looking like they're going to pop out of his face.

"Well she is certainly exposed to stab her deep in her womanhood." The evil Kara stated chuckling to herself, running her hands down Oliver's torso but he continues to ignore her.

"How can you do this to... yourself?" Kara begged, starting to cry.

"Maybe because you attacked me! And I don't like you," She admitted.

"Kara please..." The tortured Kara continued to beg.

"It's _Sorceress_ to you!" She spat out angrily, slapping Kara hard on the bottom. She felt an electric current go from the tips of her toes all the way up to her cuffed hands and through her fingers.

"Arghhh!" Kara screamed, she knows she has to get out of there or she will die. She gathered every bit of strength left in her bruised and abused body to burn her way out of the cuffs. She knew she would burn her wrists and hands but there was no choice, concentrating her heat vision on her cuffs, she did not see Dr. Wells bring out the Kryptonite blade and stab her in the sternum pushing up and burying it deep in her rib cage.

She cried out in agony but still managed to burn her way free. She saw Dr Wells with a regular blade cut into and through Oliver's shoulder. She cursed a Kryptonian word and flew away injured mortally. Before she could clear the room the evil Sorceress Kara fired wizard fire into the fleeing woman effectively igniting her entire backside.

Nearly falling from the pain Kara Zor-El Queen flew back to their house and skidded into the floor in agony. She knew two things, she needed help and she was going to die. She limped, crawled around the house until she found Oliver's device to get her off their world and back to the DEO where she wants to go for help and immediate medical attention.

She left the device programmed to where Oliver arrived. Fortunately right before she used the device, she thought to wrap herself in a coat.

Dr. Hamilton had been going over medical files with Dr. Luthor when she heard a loud commotion in the bathroom. They both looked at each other, and then at the therapy room. Kara was still with Livingston so who was in the bathroom?

Kara lay bleeding out from the blade that she finally yanked out. She knew she was dying so chose not to prolong it any further. The blade no longer lodged in her rib cage she felt consciousness slowly ebbing away to blackness.

Her last thought was of Oliver, left behind in chains, and that she failed him.

The doctor heard the commotion as well and stepped out of the room.

Kara jumped, wondering what the heck was going on and hurried out of the room. Hearing noises come from the bathroom she runs over and opens the door. Her eyes going wide in shock but her body goes into action, rushing to the bleeding Kara's side, she smoothes her hair back, "Kara? Stay with me! We're going to help you!" She lifts her effortlessly and brings her to the doctor's.

Hamilton pointed to the exam table. Both doctors saw the severity of her wounds. "OR prepped _now_!" Hamilton called out to her aides. They all rushed to prepare. There was literally no time as they took the injured woman into surgery.

Kara set her twin down gently and watched them take her away. Looking down at her hands she walks back into the washroom to scrub her hands.

A call was put out to J'onn and soon both him and Alex entered the infirmary.

Once her hands were clean she noticed her hands had begun to shake. _'This must be what they felt like when they saw me...'_ she forces her hands to stop and hurries to the OR observation room.

Dr. Livingston waited for her to come out, then walked with her. "Therapy is finished for today." He told her quietly.

She stops and looks at him, "w- wait... it is?" Surprised by this news and for a change she isn't pissed at him or feeling emotional because of him.

Alex walked up to her and hugged her shoulders. "She'll be okay. She is strong like you."

They watched as an intubation tube was inserted in her to help her breathe. Dr. Luthor started preparing to fix the damage caused by the blade.

Kara wets her lips, "have you seen her? Someone hurt her bad... she looked like she was used as a punching bag," she runs her fingers through her hair and turns to where her twin is. "I should be here for her Alex."

One of Hamilton's aides came over to J'onn. "Director what do you want done with this?" He held up the same blade that took out both the Kryptonians. Not realizing how Kara would react seeing it.

"We're not going anywhere. We'll wait to see how she is." Alex agreed, saw the blade and cursed.

J'onn looks at it and sighs, "put it on my desk," he answers and turns to Alex in confusion.

Kara's eyes narrow in on the blade and she feels her heart start beating rapidly. Her face going pale she puts her hand onto her chest as she feels her legs grow weak and steps away. Taking slow deep breaths and suddenly wishes she has a chair behind her. All of the sounds around her fade out as things going on in the background. She steps away closing her eyes forcing her legs to keep her standing.

"Kara it's okay, you are safe!" She grabbed her to keep her from falling. She was glad for the sturdy walking brace she used instead of the cane to get around. "Let's get you into a chair." She placed her on one of the chairs in the observation room.

Sitting down she puts her hands onto her knees and closes her eyes and takes some more deep breaths. "He stabs me... he came after her... what's to stop him... from coming back?" She says between breaths and feels like she's going through another panic attack that isn't in her mind only or with her cape on.

"You're safe. He isn't coming back dear." She hugged her little sister tightly.

Kara feels herself cling to Alex but is careful not to hurt her and she knows her sister can feel her shaking. She swallows, "Alex... we don't know that... and where's Oliver?"

"I am pretty sure he may still be in trouble." Alex replied serious. She took Kara's face in her hands and looked into the teary eyes. "This is not about you. You will not go in trying to be the hero. We will wait for her to tell us what happened." She looked at her sternly. "Okay?"

Kara listens to her and takes a deep breath, "I wasn't thinking about it Alex, I'm honestly terrified of another run in with him," she hates being scared. But knowing that her twin who raced after the man that hurt herself and commanded him to let her go free was in surgery fighting for her life now doesn't bring much confidence to her. "I'm feeling a lack of confidence in myself," she says and wipes at her tears. "What if I can't help her or Oliver? He could be dying!"

"I know I should feel anger... that I should want to race off because it's what I typically do... but right now..." Kara puts her face into her hands. "I really don't think I can stop him." She lifts her face, sniffling, "I need a game plan... I need to figure out how I can beat him... right?" She tries to sound hopeful.

"Right. No racing off. I am going to go see if they need anything." Alex told her going over to a compartment in the good bathroom they still had, and pulled on scrubs over her clothes. She also grabbed a mask. "Do you feel up to donating blood if needed?"

Kara stands up on shaky legs and walks to the glass to watch. She smiles at the question, "I was just about to offer actually," she looks at Alex. "Thank you."

"For what hon?" She paused to look at her before she walked into the OR.

"For everything," she answers.

Alex smiled at her as she put her mask on. "Always." She walked into the room. She saw this Kara just as injured as her sister had been. She wanted revenge on this man for taking out both Kara's. She was sad for her sister. So much death and destruction. How could she possibly deal with it all?

"Do you need me to draw blood from our Kara?" She asked the doctors seriously seeing too much blood from stitched wounds.

Lillian nodded. "Right now we are lucky they are each other's donors."

Alex nodded and walked out. She nodded to Kara taking the mask off. She led her to the exam chair and started the procedure.

Kara hurries with her, sitting down she gives off a light groan at the sight of the kryptonite needle. "It's okay, if it means she'll live I'll donate what she needs... again," she smiles a little. "I'm not giving up on her."

"I'm sorry she needs this." Alex told Kara, having no choice but to use the kryptonite laced needle. "We are going to have to keep those sun collars around. This is the second time we have needed this type of needle to draw blood. I'm sorry, I know it hurts."

She breaths in as the needle goes in and takes slow breaths. "Might want to put one on me now just in case." Kara looks at Alex, "I can handle it."

"The sun collars disappeared. I think Lena has them actually. If there was time I would put a lamp on you. But it takes time to turn you human. We need blood now, that's what your twin endured as well. Kryptonite needles." She told her drawing blood from her sister.

Nodding Kara looks over at her twin, "it's fine Alex, it stings," she looks back at Alex, "but I've been through worse. I can handle this," she smiles a little. "Sorry about my episode back there," she swallows, "I thought about what you said about rushing in and realized that's what you always go after me about. Rushing in without thinking... and this time I felt too scared to do it... but thinking about it I know that I have to wait. I need Intel from my twin so _we_ can take this guy down together."

"Yes. If the General can do it. She looked pretty bad Kara. Why do you think she only had a coat on? What in hell happened to her?" She vented out loud. "That dagger nearly killed you. And I think killed your twin. They are trying to bring her back." Alex told her honestly.

An aide ran in- "Dr Danvers, the doctors need the blood stat!" Alex nodded finishing up.

Kara bites her bottom lip and thinks hard about the details of what she saw. "Bloody wrists... her wrists are brunt... she must have been in cuffs and burnt herself to get free," she thinks out loud and her head snaps up at hearing this.

She took the plasma and platelets to the OR again, donning the mask. When she got there she saw the crash cart and Hamilton trying to resuscitate her.

She had the paddles ready, Alex saw 400 on the meter. Damn why did Kryptonians need so much charge? She knew Kara had needed high voltage too in the past. Her mind flashed to the devastation of having to tend her when Reign nearly killed her.

Kara stands up and moves over to watch, hands on the rim of the window. "Don't die on me; you can't give up now... we have to stop him together."

She hooked the blood up to one of the two IVs in either wrist of the injured Kryptonian. She started the transfusion hoping the strong cells of her sister will rejuvenate this Kara.

"We're losing her doctor." The anaesthesiologist told Dr. Luthor carefully.

"Try 450. I know its high but it is what she needs!" Alex told Lillian quickly.

Lillian nodded and Hamilton raised the voltage. "Clear!" She shouted shocking the hell out of the poor girl.

She watches Alex work, feeling and seeing that she's been in this situation before. Gripping the window frame tightly, _'if you lose this Kara... what'll happen to you... I know it would devastate you if you lost me. But to watch another me die...'_ her eyes go down to her twin and she feels anger build up in her. "Wake up Kara!" She knows they can't hear her but she doesn't know what else to do.

Just then the support machines went into a slow rhythm. Kara's heart started up again. Lillian finished her work to the best of her ability. She hoped the sun bed would finish the job.

Alex tiredly walked out. "Her heart started up again. The doctors say shock caused that. I concur. The transfusion of your blood helped bring her back."

Kara walks over and holds her shoulders looking at her worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just had a moment when I remembered..." She stopped. She realized Kara didn't know her heart stopped when she had been terribly injured by Reign.

"Alex?" She presses her gently, "talk to me."

"There's nothing we can do now. She will be out for awhile. We should leave." She looked at J'onn. "I know you care about her. I'm sorry."

Kara looks at J'onn confused and then she gently takes Alex's arm. "I'll be in the training room using red sun emitters just in case... please don't be afraid to talk to me about something Alex," she knows better than to push her and walks out.

J'onn looks at Alex and steps over to her, "you need a moment?" He offers. "I can see it... this is not just warring Kara down it's affecting you too."

"Kara has almost died so many times J'onn. That's why she is in therapy! I recalled when _her_ heart gave out during surgery. She was never told J'onn."

He looks at her pointedly, "Alex, she knows your hiding something but she's giving you space. She will pressure you into opening up as she's been doing with you lately I hear... though her last episode out here has shown me something new about her. Which I'll discuss with Dr. Livingston to see if I'm correct."

"How about telling me? Don't keep crap from me J'onn." Alex snapped at him. "Sorry Sir." She realized her place and apologized.

Raising his right eye brow at her, "she's changed, she is showing real fear like after the first fight you saved her from. I'm concerned if this will lead to her being competent enough to go into another fight or is she going to freeze up upon seeing this man and become a victim again."

"I don't want her going anywhere near Dr Wells!" Alex raised her voice.

He touches her arm, "she said _we_ earlier. Meaning you and her I assume for this mission with her twin." He looks at her concerned. "He's on the other side of that gate Alex, we know it. How are you going to prepare your sister for what's to come?"

"She is staying here. I will help her twin. Maybe get Barry too."

Closing his eyes he sighs heavily, "you and I both know you're fooling yourself if you think she isn't coming to help. Think about it Agent Danvers," he walks over to the window overseeing the surgery.

"If her twin survives." Dr. Hamilton told them. "She is in deep shock from the trauma. We have placed her on the sun bed. Dr. Luthor did all she can. Now it's up to her."

"Is she in a coma?" Alex asked.

Hamilton nodded. "As soon as her heart stopped she gave up. Physically she will recover, but I believe her mind could not come to terms with all she has been through either."

"It's amazing how much they are going through everything together." Alex exclaimed out loud.

"Well they are the exact same Kara Zor-El. It makes sense." Hamilton explained.

J'onn watches both doctor's closely, "Dr. Hamilton, could I see the device she used to come here please?" He watches Alex closely to gauge her reaction.

"I think what little she had with her is in a cabinet. I will check." She came back with a bloody coat and the device. "I think we need to throw this away." She said referring to the coat.

"Thank you doctor," J'onn looks in the direction of the sun bed with the intention of sitting with her next. Just as he knows Alex would be there if it was her Kara. Once again this Kara has no one by her side, but now with the chance of going home he'll stay by her side when he can, he intends. He takes both items and examines the device, "you should get some rest, as should Dr. Luthor," he recommends and nods, "very good, I'll take care of it," he offers her a small smile of appreciation.

"We are on shifts. I am first watch on her. She is in guarded condition right now. The sun bed is helping but her comatose condition is slowing her healing."

"What are you going to do with those?" Alex asked pointing to the belongings.

J'onn looks grim at hearing this, he looks at Alex and puts his stoic face back on. "For now nothing, I will go and have a brief word with Dr. Livingston and then I'll sit with the twin. You need to make some decisions," he informs starting in search of Dr. Livingston.

"What decisions?" Both the women ask. As he starts to leave.

He pauses and turns around briefly, "you need to decide on when to tell your sister what your hiding and come to terms on your own involvement in this next mission. That will be all," he turns and walks out the door. Disposing of the coat as he said he would.

"J'onn is acting very serious." Alex commented watching him leave.

"He likes Kara's twin. If something happened to Oliver I think he would step in." Hamilton explained. Alex's eyes shot up, knowing he acted like a dad for her and her sister. "I had no idea!"

"The other Kara is much more mature than yours."

"Well I noticed she was wearing a hot dress... something I never saw my sister would wear.'

"My point exactly." Susan Hamilton told her smirking.

"I never thought J'onn could fall for Kara..."

"That Kara in recovery is really nothing like your sister." She told her honestly.

Alex went to find Kara in the training room.

Kara is giving the punching bag a series of small jabs, giving a few hooks before giving some well placed kicks. She's been doing the same routine since she got there to try and work on her human body to enable herself to do more. That and go back to basics as Alex had once suggested. Controlling her breathing as she was told by Vasquez while sparring, images of her twin playing in her head, and now knowing Alex is keeping something from her is adding to her anger.

"Did the bag even have a chance?" Alex laughed lightly to her.

Kara looks over her shoulder and then glances at her hands, seeing blood on her knuckles, happy the bag is black she pulls her sleeves over her hands like she's nervous. Since she has no glasses to fiddle with. "How's she doing?" She looks over her shoulder at her and looks around for her water bottle.

"In a coma. I am sorry Kara. Maybe the twin thing will work and you might be able to reach her." She offered.

"Sorry about what?" Kara asks and nods, she'll give it a try she feels. "Yeah... I feel bad for her all over again," Kara bites her bottom lip and then looks at the punching bag.

"How do you like working out human?"

"Yeah, I do... building up resistance... feeling more, trying to make myself stronger," she turns away from Alex and thinks about that look in surgery before punching the bag hard and wanting to punch it with super strength. "What aren't you telling me?" She asks quietly.

"I never wanted you to find out. I think you have telepathy as a power to little sis."

Turning to face her, Kara looks at her feeling hurt and she raises her hands to gesture when the sleeves come up but she forgets why. "After Mon-El left you tried for months to get me to open up to you, but I shut you out. Now after this ordeal I am opening up and now I find out your keeping secrets from me!" Feeling anger building up in her. "Alex what happened to our two way street of being open and honest with each other?"

"Seeing your twin laid out like that was too much of a flashback for me."

"The doctors and I agreed not to tell you because we didn't want to upset you. Why must you press Kara? You know you are a hot headed person. Quick to anger. Livingston is right." She smirked, knowing humor was the last thing on her little sister's mind. "If you promise not to take it too hard. I will tell you."

"Promise? It will be shocking for you."

Kara walks to her water bottle, "I don't think anything will shock me anymore... and Dr. Livingston and I are on the same page as of our last session." She comments taking several chugs from her water.

"Come sit here by me." She sat on a couch in the lobby of the training room.

Kara watches her closely, feeling her anger die down, and looking at her hands she picks up a towel and pours some water on it before draping it over her knuckles on her free hand. Walking over she sits down next to her and takes another swig.

"I think you should put those knuckles under a solar lamp." She commented. "You know you were in a coma for a few days right? This was when Reign defeated you."

She nods and listens, "I remember," she drapes the cloth over her other hand. "And they'll be fine."

"When I was doing the transfusion, your twin's heart stopped. I had a major flashback and of course you had to see it on my face. Kara that happened to you. Your heart gave out and I had to resuscitate you _twice_! The doctors and I thought we lost you. We very nearly did. I knew it would be traumatic so we never told you. I'm sorry."

Kara lifts her bottle to her lips and stops, slowly getting it trickle into her mouth before lowering and looking at the floor. She remembers vividly her fall and then blacking out before impact. Closing her eyes she swallows and lets the rim of the bottle dangle between her fingers. "So I died," she says softly.

"Yes. But we brought you back. It happens; the heart gives out the doctors refuse to let it happen. This exact thing just happened with the other Kara."

"Now you promised. No losing it on me Kara. I felt you should know, and so did J'onn."

Kara nods, "I'm not going to lose it... this just also tells me why your being extra attentive with me lately," she comments and looks at her. "You want me to hang up my cape also because you don't want me on your table again."

"Well no I don't want you dying! And you shouldn't want that either!" She retorted.

Placing her hand onto Alex's leg she looks at her seriously, "I don't plan on it Alex, I love you," she turns to face her. "But I've still got to face Dr. Wells and deal with the World Killers."

"Wells I will help, and hopefully your twin. World Killers we need to help them by turning them. Not fight them."

"Are you going to be okay?"

She purses her lips tightly and touches Alex's cheek, "are you going to be okay?" She asks her, "you're the one who nearly lost me, twice" she strokes her cheek and studies her big sister's eyes for anything.

"I will be better when I know you are safe."

She leans in close and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I'm not going anywhere till there's a plan. And thank you for not forbidding me from going to take down Dr. Wells," she smiles. "Now I'm going to put my hands into some ice, not sun lamps and then sit with my twin. What're you going to do?"

"Rest. I will be at my apartment if you want to fly over later."

Kara smiles at her and wraps her arms around Alex for a warm hug. "Thank you for saving me," she whispers into her ear and sheds a tear at the thought.

"Honestly, would you listen if I did forbid you?"

She giggles, "do either of us listen when we're told not to do something?"

"I am not giving up my Sister for anything or _anyone_! No." She agreed. "Go get the knuckles taken care of and see if you can reach your other sister."

Kara nods, "I'll take you flying tonight, okay?" She offers and stands up.

"I would like that." She hugged her little sister. Love you." She said walking off.

J'onn pulls up a chair next to Kara on the sun bed, "we meet again, and I thought you'd be coming here to talk about your achievements on your planet. The new life you've made, I'm deeply sorry that this is not the case," he takes her hand gently. "I cannot begin to imagine what it is you've been through Kara," he says softly.

Her hand was still and cold. He could tell she was deeply unconscious, and even the doctors are worried.

"Are you able to reach her at all with your telepathy J'onn?" Livingston asked concerned.

He looks up at the doctor and looks at Kara, "I was considering it but I'm concerned she may not be able to handle it. However if it gives her the boost she needs I'll give it a try," he closes his eyes and places his hand onto her head.

They saw the other Kara come up. "What if you both try to reach her? Maybe your boost along with sending Kara's thoughts to her might reach her." He offered.

J'onn nods and reaches out to his Kara, taking her hand as she approaches. "Brace yourself," he connects.

Dr. Livingston watched anxiously for any response from the twin Kryptonian. "Talk to her Kara. J'onn will project your thoughts."

Kara closes her eyes and she concentrates, "I'm here, please talk to me, I want to help you."

J'onn feels her pain, a complete feeling of helplessness and pain.

 _'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. Too weak...failed Oliver.'_ Were the thoughts they both got from her.

Closing her eyes shut tighter, "I'm here Kara, your not alone. You're on a sun bed, we're going to help you and we'll get Oliver back I promise."

 _'Too... late. Too much...pain. Dying.'_

"You came to the right place, you have friends here who care about you, Lillian and Dr. Hamilton did what they could. It's now up to you, I know you've been through a lot but like the Kara here, you are strong and I know you will pull through this." J'onn tells her softly but with a firm voice to try and bring her confidence.

Dr. Livingston noticed slight tears coming out of her eyes. "It's working!" He exclaimed.

"Feel my strength, Kara, use it," she says firmly, "I'm not giving up on you. Embrace me."

Livingston put a call out to the doctors. Soon Lillian and Hamilton appeared.

"More pain killer. She is in pain." Lillian nodded, injecting a heavy dose into her IV line.

J'onn felt her hand move under his hand.

"Her brain activity level has just spiked." Hamilton observed.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her concerned, "we've got you, Kara. We're going to take care of you. I promise, and then we'll get your husband."

Kara smiles a little, "welcome back," she smoothes her hair back. "You're not going through anything else alone."

More tears seeped out of her eyes. She still had the intubation tube down her throat helping her to breathe.

J'onn watches the two and stands up, "I'll be back, stay with her," and walks over to the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder he goes in and uses the device.

Kara grabs a tissue and wipes her tears, "you're going to be okay," she assures her taking the seat he'd been in and taking her hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

Kara started to thrash in bed, she was awake but she was unwell. Lillian and Susan held her arms down, careful of the IV lines in her wrists.

"Kara calm down it's okay you are safe now." Dr. Livingston told her gently.

She started choking on the tube. Her body convulsing wildly. The doctors worked quickly to remove the tube. As soon as it was removed, the woman gasped lungfulls of air.

The doctors immediately started checking her vitals.

Kara stepped back and watched them work. Watching her concerned.

The woman calmed down as soon as the painkillers hit her system.

"You are safe." Dr. Livingston told her. She opened her eyes.

She looked around the room, and then spotted her twin. "Kara..." She breathed out. She reached for her, pulling on the IV lines.

Moving over quickly she takes her hand, "I'm here."

"Kara...I made it." She whispered, the powerful pain killers bringing her down quickly. "I failed Oliver..." she started to sob, her entire body shuddering. "I left him!" She cried.

"Sedation now!" Hamilton ordered while a nurse injected the sedative.

"Yes your safe," Kara assures her and listens closely, "what do you mean?" She is not used to seeing her like this, her reaction is far worse than when she'd first been to the DEO and took off. Her twin looks as though she's been emotionally crushed.

* * *

Things will get better but of course our heroes have to learn a few things and find their way.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	4. The Ugly Truth

Collaborated with: LVEZZ - A shout out to Teelana for your reviews! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. WARNING: Some torture is involved.

* * *

J'onn is on Earth X, he's been moving around pretty smoothly, no one has given him a second look. Most likely due to the fact people are still getting into the swing of things. He's knows it'll take time and for the most part, many of them are doing very well. In the large Government building he's seen a few people been crying and screaming, due to finally finding a loved one after years or finding out someone is now dead or their mind is having much difficulty with accepting. He just hopes there's good doctor's on this planet.

After walking for some time he comes to a large chunk of unclaimed land, but something is off about it. There's a few quaint homes nearby, plots of land for farming but this land in front of him he feels something is a miss. Finding a barrier as he draws closer brings up his concern ten fold and he fazes through easily to find a massive mansion.

He takes in this place and immediately notes that it is most unwelcoming. No garden like the other homes, rod iron fencing and gates lining the stairs. Dead trees along the border, crows cawing from the trees, dark clouds hover over the mansion. From what he can tell windows almost look barred, with rod iron. The stone work is grey for the stairs but the building is a dark red.

He chooses to faze through the ground and move forward. Moving through clay, rock, granite and finally through the foundation, his ears pick up on screaming, and he realizes right away that a young man is in great pain. He moves through the walls keeping an eye out and finally comes to an iron door, going through he sees a long pathway leading up to stairs and up the long stairs are three people. Keeping within the walls he listens and moves closer carefully.

Observe only he keeps in his mind as he finally is able to make out the individual people. Oliver is hanging by his wrists naked; there is a cloaked woman in black and Dr. Wells.

J'onn overheard them talking. The cloaked woman in black seemed to be in charge.

"Oliver - Ex Fuehrer, as you are known. You will pay dearly for your wife's escape." J'onn looked at her closely, that voice, he realized he was seeing _yet_ another Kara! This one seemed unusually mean. She handled the poor man in chains. J'onn noticed this Kara wielded magic as she caused lightning to arc thru the poor naked Oliver's body. He screamed out in pain and despair.

J'onn realized right away this is what had happened to the other Kara.

"Guess she doesn't love you my ex- Fuehrer. She left you to die in these chains." She looked Oliver over, his body beaten and bruised, his manhood shrunk in on itself. "You are a mess!" She scorned him. "Don't know why the other me would have taken you." She eyed him carefully.

"No one will save you. When she comes back - if she gets back, and that is debatable, she will finally be killed as she was supposed to be. So you see Oliver, she is dead no matter what."

J'onn couldn't fathom what would have turned this Kara into the evil thing she was. Was it the magic? She told him one time that Kryptonians were very susceptible to magic, and couldn't wield it on their own.

So he pondered, how was she using it? He shook his head in disgust, still phased in the wall.

"Is my poor puppy hurting?" She taunted him. "Well we don't want him to die yet Reverse Flash. If he is to be any value as a hostage we need to keep him alive." She glided out of the room. "Put him in a cell. Give him water and survival rations. I will be in my dining area having my mid day meal." She told him gliding out of the room. J'onn noticed this Kara liked to hover everywhere to get around.

He watched as Oliver was lowered and placed in a cell with food and water. The food looked like high caloric energy bars and he ate and drank hungrily.

"Screw you... my wife will come back and defeat you," Oliver tightens his hands tightly though painfully as his wrists are bleeding from the torture he's been through.

"I don't think so. Seems she left you." He heard just outside his bars. He saw the sorceress looking in on him. "If you are not nice I will leave you in chains and won't get any more food."

He rolls his eyes, "why are you giving me food?" He asks out of curiosity while eating as quickly as he can

"I would advise you _not_ to interrupt my meal again. I can hear you so I chose to respond. I won't be so lenient next time. As I said. You are the hostage. It is my hope my stupid twin will come back for you. You are no use if you are dead as bait."

"Now anything else before I leave? Dr. Wells will be around so don't try anything stupid. I would hate to have to fry you like I did my twin."

Oliver raises his eye brows but chooses to keep his mouth shut. Just happy he isn't joining her in her chamber for anything more degrading.

"Then I will take my leave of you." She turned around, still with the hood up, it hasn't come down yet Oliver noticed. "This is your last warning. Do not interrupt me again." Because she was facing him dead on, Oliver saw the reason for the cloak. This sorceress Kara had a deep scar on her face. It went from her forehead over her nose and ended at the top of her lip. Weren't Kryptonians' self healers? He wondered why the scars stayed.

J'onn watches Oliver and backs out, fazing to the surface, just to be safe he moves outside of the barrier before activating the device. Stepping through he comes out of the bathroom and sees his Kara is with her twin still. He walks over to Dr. Livingston, "just did some recon... the situation is worse than I thought."

"What is going on?" Dr. Hamilton asked gravely. "She became distraught and I had to sedate her."

Placing his hands on his hips he gestures to go and talk someplace else where the super hearing won't pick up on him.

Once in his office he sits on his desk, "there is a dark... a very dark Kara who wields magic. I watched her put lightning through Oliver who was dangling naked; he's been beaten and bruised."

"Oh my God! How...?" Susan Hamilton couldn't finish the sentence.

"How dark?" Livingston asked seriously concerned.

He holds his hands up, "I don't know, but she said she's going to torment Oliver for Kara having escaped and then she plans on killing her when she returns to save Oliver. She was gliding across the floor wearing a cloak."

"I didn't think Kryptonians could wield magic, it takes them out easily." Dr. Lillian Luthor commented, now fascinated that a Kryptonian could indeed wield magic.

"I am more concerned how Kara is going to react to a very evil version of herself." Livingston commented gravely concerned.

J'onn rubs his face, "I think it was mentioned that Oliver and Kara have dealt with her before... and she nearly killed his wife which makes this revenge. You said you had to sedate her?" He asks Dr. Hamilton, "I feel we know why. This is terrifying for her."

"What are we going to do?" Hamilton asked now very worried.

Placing his hands onto his thighs, "I need to formulate a plan. But I do not feel comfortable bringing the twin... I'll need to update Agent Danvers. Doctor and tactical will be needed." He theorizes and watches the doctors. "Questions?"

"I don't feel comfortable sending _either_ Kara, but we will need both to fight the nasty one. And lots of kryptonite to make matters worse." Livingston told him. "Neither Kryptonian is strong enough on their own mentally to take something like that down."

"Alex can use the kryptonite suit. That will help." Lillian told them all. "My daughter has the sun collars. If we can get those around the evil Kara that would at least put her at human strength. It would be best if we had another magic user to defend her."

"I know strong telepathic aliens, but none that use magic." She added.

"The sun collars is a good plan." Livingston agreed.

"People we are forgetting Dr. Wells in this mess. He singlehandedly took out both Kara's with that dagger. Where is it by the way?" Livingston asked curious.

She pulled it out. "It was found in the bathroom." Hamilton told him.

"Sorry, that was my fault," J'onn added. "I took it out when pulling the device out, my mind was suddenly on the recon, that would have been very bad for our Kara to walk in on. I'm sorry about my slip up and we can't afford anymore."

"I am just afraid our Kara is going to crack when she sees her evil self." Livingston told J'onn. "I know you need both Kryptonians to defeat her but I don't know and can't recommend my patient to go into this mess. She is quite delicate right now." Livingston stated to J'onn.

"I concur." Hamilton agreed.

J'onn looks at Dr. Livingston. "What would be required in your professional opinion to have her mind set? She had a panic attack when she saw the blade..."

"Nothing! There is no way I can steel her against something _this evil_! At least the other Kara has dealt with the evil one and knows what to expect. Ours wouldn't be able to handle it! Do we still have that dagger? We will need it to use on the Evil one."

"Maybe if she hears it from her twin? She gives her all the facts and our Kara can be more ready." Hamilton suggested.

J'onn folds his arms across his chest, "good idea, the best weapon for her mind would be a picture from her twin." He looks at Dr. Livingston, "we need time, we won't embark till tomorrow. I will call Alex in and start the plan of assault. I'm sorry doctor, but we need our Kara in on this."

"I suggest when we get the twin in a fit state to explain the hell Supergirl is going into- we should call Alex in for the debriefing as well." Luthor added.

J'onn goes to his comms, "Agent Danvers, are you still on base?" "I will go in my Lex suit to help you fight the Kryptonian." Luthor offered.

He looks at Lillian, "I can't have you go in there. You've got no combat training, we need you here and ready for the inevitable when we return with hurt kryptonians."

"Let's all be there to hear what the General has to say." Luthor told them all. "And I will call my daughter to bring the sun collars." Looking at the Director, "But I know how to use the suit. No one else does." She explained. "Do you still have the dagger? We will need it along with Alex's kryptonite sword."

"All that kryptonite will be dangerous for our girls." Livingston told them concerned.

J'onn looks at Lillian sternly, "then you teach another how to use it. You know Supergirl's physiology better than anyone. I can't risk you getting hurt when we don't know the full extent of this dark Kara's powers," he rubs his chin. "I should do another recon, there's too many unknown variables, I need more information if this mission is to work out," he looks in the direction of the bathroom.

Then he looks at Lillian. "I've got a dangerous idea, but, no suit and only for your brain. You might pick up on things I don't... and we don't know if this dark Kara has made herself immune to kryptonite. We go in with ammo and armour and then find out it doesn't hurt her?" He suggests. "I need to go back there."

"Okay. What do you need me to do Director?"

J'onn regards her, "I will need you by my side for the recon. We are not to engage, not a single word. We stay in the walls using my powers to observe. You give a tug to my shirt when you feel you've got enough or need to see something more you gesture. Not a single sound or we too will be hostages. I'm pretty sure you don't want your daughter going there," he explains. Kara goes to a nearby jug that had been recently filled with ice water. She pours some into a Styrofoam cup and holds it for her in case she can't handle it yet. "Thank you for that letter by the way."

Hamilton put out a hurried call to her assistant to administer a stimulant to her sedated patient.

Kara saw as one of the nurses injected something into her twin's IV line. She was still at her bedside.

"This is a stimulant to help get her in a better state. Dr. Hamilton asks that you stay by her side." She patted Kara on the hand, then left.

It didn't take long for the powerful stimulant to hit her system. Soon she was awake again. She felt like she was in a fog. Everything was hazy. She saw her twin sitting next to her. She reached out for her.

Kara watches her twin with concern, "are you okay? Do you need anything?" Taking her hand and stroking the back of her hand to try and comfort her.

"Water..." She told her looking around the room.

"Oh you got it? I am glad." She drank gratefully, allowing Kara to hold the cup. When slated, she thanked her. "I meant everything. I guess it's because we are the same person, but I care for you as a sister. And I tried to stop the threat. I couldn't stop him... Oliver..." She teared up again. "He must think I abandoned him." She looked at her with sad moist eyes.

She tried to raise up, "I have to save him..." She started to remove IV lines and de-attached herself from the medical monitors.

Kara holds her down gently, "you're in no condition to do anything of the sort. You want to get him back? Alex and I are going to help, fill me in on what I'm to expect while you heal to your full potential." She smiles, "sis."

"No! You cannot face the two alone! It will take you me and a large assault squad to stop the two. I don't have time to be sick anymore. Please bring me an agent uniform." She swung her legs over the bed, effectively ridding herself of the various attachments that had been on her.

"I will go in this gown if need be, i had less then this in their clutches." She teared up again, this time angry. "I was naked Kara! Wells captured Oliver and I while in the shower!" Her shoulders shook as she buried her face in her hands, her tousled blonde locks forming a curtain for her face.

Kara grabs her and looks her in the eye, "then we wait, we plan and use the DEO to our advantage. Got it? You're no use to him hurt."

She nodded. "Can I please have some clothes?" She looked around. "I can plan dressed." Just then Hamilton came into the room. "Did I authorize you to be discharged?"

Kara thinks about something, "I got my ass handed to me recently before you came. If it helps to learn a lesson with your enemy... I'll bring up the footage on a tablet," she turns to look at Dr. Hamilton. "Sorry, I calmed her down. She just wants clothes, please."

"As I told Kara, I don't have time to be sick anymore."

Taking her chin to look at her, "but you have time to get healed and plan to get your husband back. Correct?" Her eyes are dead serious and her twin should know better than to argue with a topped up Kryptonian.

"I hear you don't stay long in recovery either..." Overgirl grumbled, still sitting on the edge of the bed. Her twin could see she was trying not to show she was dizzy.

"I will give her clothes when she is discharged. _Not_ before." Dr. Hamilton stated, arms folded in front of her.

Kara smiles a little at the comment, "no... Alex and I are known for rushing off against our better judgement. But in this case, I know what will be better for you because of our close resemblance." She regards her, "what about the sports attire I wore under?" She looks at Dr. Hamilton with pleading blue eyes.

Turning to her twin, "watch my humiliating moment on TV," Kara grabs a tablet and finds the footage quickly, passing it to her while walking to Dr. Hamilton. She puts her hands into her pockets, "is everything okay? J'onn looked pretty pale when he came out of the bathroom... and I heard a noise come from there that sounded like a portal."

"Yes we are waiting for her to feel better to brief us on a plan. J'onn went there ahead for recon. It's _bad_ Kara. I am worried for you." The doctor told her. "No clothes. She is not properly healed yet even with the sun bed. Her entire backside is covered in bandages."

Blinking, she feels a chill go up her spine upon hearing the doctor voice her concerns. "I'll be okay, lots of planning and for a change... following orders right?" She offers to try and ease up Dr. Hamilton. "I always come back."

"But rarely in one piece Kara." She reminded her.

Kara frowns, "I'll try not to let you down," she gives an awkward smile to the doctor.

"Is this person Kryptonian? Reign? Who is she?!" Kara asked shocked.

The general still sat on the side of the bed, legs dangling.

She flinches, "yeah, she was apparently engineered by the scientists there with two others," walking over to her twin. "But this was done before our history was written, a whole back story really."

"Is it hard for you to watch this?" She asked, her throat going dry again.

She swallows, "it can be... I just found out that in the OR Alex had to use the paddles on me to bring me back... and after that I was in a coma," she wraps her arms around her waist. Standing next to her twin, "my ex and his wife joined the fight later against her and we took a small victory," she looks at her.

"I almost got through to the second world killer... knowing her real identity so we're hoping to talk them all down," she bites her bottom lip and grabs her more water. "Dr. Hamilton said no regular clothes yet. Too much bandages on your tender back from being burned. So lie back down and let the sun bed fix your back," she holds the fresh cup to her.

"You don't understand! I have to go now! Oliver could die while I am lying around!" She stood up, testing her delicate state.

Kara scoops her twin up into her arms effortlessly, "no, that's not the deal; I don't want to hurt you. And if you want to save him, you need to get better. Stop trying to do what I would typically do," she tells her sternly. Dr. Hamilton approaches the two looking cross, "if our Kara is to have a chance against the monsters you dealt with. She needs to know what she is up against, lie down and recover while you fill her in. Or the mission gets held off for longer while you're sedated and your husband has to wait longer. Your call," she says cross.

"Uh oh! Kara pissed off Dr. Hamilton again..." Alex commented walking into the infirmary.

"Kara- Supergirl! Put me down!" The general looked at her upset.

Kara holds her carefully but firmly, "do you agree?" She feels like she's looking herself in the mirror and needs to thank Alex for her comical entrance.

"Put me down!"She struggled in her arms.

"She is opting for sedation." Hamilton told her preparing a syringe.

Kara closes her eyes, "I wish you'd let me help you," she says to her twin and sets her down while holding her in place for Dr. Hamilton. "I'm sorry."

"Let go of me Kara!" She growled attempting to pull away. She was not at full strength due to her current state of health.

Growling she pushes her twin down by the shoulders. Getting into her face, "if you don't want me to die at the hands of the bitch on your planet and you want to bring your husband back you need to start thinking clearly. If you rush in there now you and I are as good as dead! Oliver would be crushed to see you die, and then he'll be dead! If you care about the both of us the way you say you do then your health needs to be a priority too!" She swallows, "as you saw with my footage, going in swinging, hoping for the best doesn't have the best outcome."

J'onn comes walking in with the device, "you want this?" He shows it, "we do this our way. Clear minded, plan, locked and loaded."

"J'onn, "seeing him calmed her down. "Oliver is in trouble, there is no time for recovery anymore. Please we have to get back to save him." She looked at her twin. "Okay, we will plan this."

Walking over he places a hand onto her shoulder gently, "trust me Kara, I'm going back to do recon work so I can better prepare our team. We will succeed, I promise," he smiles at her. "Fill our Kara in please."

"Okay." She agreed settling back on the sun bed.

Kara sighed, lying back in her bed more, head sinking deeper in her pillow. She looked at both Alex and the other Kara's tense faces. Dr. Hamilton, along with Dr. Livingston listening in. "The Sorceress Kara I found out about when my recon team was checking all the Earths for a Kryptonian signature, we found both you and Kal El. However she to the rejection concern we knew it had to be me. So we tracked this other me on a different Earth and when I went to snatch her- I found out she was who she was.

"An evil magic wielding Sorceress. How she got the magic? I found out by going back in time that she was attacked by an unassuming Dark Faerie. It had no idea what to do with a super of our magnitude. Anyway when it tried to kill her- she instead killed it. The dark ones powers transferred over to the evil Kara. Not sure she was bad at first. But when the power transferred it turned our twin as dark as can be.

"That was my mistake going up against her the first time. In your words Kara- I got my ass handed to me by her. I almost died. If Oliver hadn't transported me out none of this would matter now- I would be dead. Now it's my turn to save him from her clutches." She explained bitterly downing a cup of water and pouring more.

"She was badly damaged when she killed the Dark Faerie. She took wizard fire right to the face. Due to the transfer of power it apparently scarred her face. She wears a cloak now. I am sure it is a constant reminder of how dark she is now."

She looked at all the concerned faces. "The problem is she's not completely Kryptonian anymore. Something due to the Dark magic took her over. Nothing reaches her." The general explained bitterly. "And now that Wells - He has another name by the way- and her are allies, well it makes a tough job ten to one hundred times harder!" She exclaimed frustrated. "And Oliver is in the middle of all this."

"Is she still susceptible to kryptonite?" Alex asked taking everything in.

"I don't know as I can't be around it to find out." Kara explained honestly.

"That is a problem, the one weapon we have and can't really use to its full strength due to the Kryptonians with you." Livingston commented.

"Well I can use it and I will." Alex stated matter of factly.

"We have to be very careful. How do we get Dr. Wells?"

The general asked concerned.

"It will take a full assault squad and us." Alex replied evenly.

Kara drums her fingers onto her forearm and thinks. Closing her eyes she looks back at the area where Winn and the monitors are. "What if Winn could make something? Say a perimeter of sorts that would disrupt his speed?" She asks aloud.

"That's what I was thinking, somehow find something that catches him, like a barrier or something." Her twin suggested.

"Between Winn and Lena, they should be able to come up with something." Alex agreed.

Kara feels a boost of confidence, "I'll go and talk with Winn," she smiles at the two and hurries off.

* * *

What do you think? Do you feel for Oliver? Tell us what you think!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	5. Recon

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. WARNING There is torture after the Lena/Winn scene.

* * *

Winn is found at his computer, rolling a sucker in his mouth and drumming on his desk when she taps his shoulder. He spins around and smiles, "hey!" It comes out muffled. Pulling the sucker, "what can I do for my favourite super?"

Grinning at him, "I have a challenge for you actually, and if you could reach out to Lena for help that would be great," she says proudly.

He stands up, biting the sucker off the stick, looking at her with enthusiasm. "A challenge? Please! Don't hold back!" He says eagerly, twitching his fingers in excitement.

"We need you to build a device to slow down Reverse Flash so we'll stand a chance against him on our next mission," Kara says and she watches the gears start turning instantly.

"Yeah we can do that!" He takes off to the tech lab excitedly while giving Lena a call.

"Yes Winn? I am in a series of meetings, but because it's you I answered. If it's about the sun collars, I will bring them over today."

"I need assistance in building a couple of machines to slow down a meta human who runs with super speed in the hopes that both Kara's with Alex will be able to stop him and the evil Kara they're going up against. I have a few ideas for backups as well but the telemetry and output will need a-" Winn stops himself from buzzing and trying to slow his brain down. "Are you in?" He asks evenly.

"Of course. I heard they need the collars too for the Sorceress. I will cancel the rest of the meetings for today and head out there."

"Thank you!" He says giddy to be working on an all new project and starts grabbing at pieces while turning on his computer.

Lena showed a little later and started work right away. "I grabbed some plans for a matter containment field." She handed Winn the top secret LCorp plans. "You are the first to see them"

"Really? Thank you!" He says excitedly and starts going over the facts, nodding and making adjustments. While making final adjustments to one piece he looks up at Lena while working on a small gauntlet. "You know, we're a lot alike."

"Yeah I noticed that when we first met at that party I staged. I _still_ can't believe I didn't notice Kara and Supergirl were the same back then!"

He smirks, "not that," he grabs a tool to do some fine tuning.

"I'm all you just missed Supergirl and she's all 'did I?' like the airhead Kara Danvers was...God I feel so stupid. And James and you knew the _whole_ time?"

"You know we are working on something like out of Ghostbusters!" She laughed.

He chuckles, "don't sweat it. Seriously, for a while there I kept trying to ask her out before she became Supergirl," he sets the tool down and walks over to her. "I was the first person she told, I helped her with her first suits, listened in on radio chatter to get her out there more," he leans against the table. "No I meant more personal, that we're alike."

"Yeah I know what you meant. James and I don't have enough in common. Are you asking me out on a date Winnslow Schott?"

Winn freezes, "uhhh I meant our family." He rubs the back of his head, "my Dad is Toy Man and I'm afraid of becoming like him. That I'll snap, and I know your family wanted you to take after them, against the Supers. Before your when your Mom did break out she'd try to pull you into her schemes like my Dad did with me," he types on the computer.

Hooking it up to the small gauntlet, "but you and I keep fighting... working to prove to ourselves that we're not them. Making a stand for who we are," he looks up and smiles at her. "You've made bigger leaps than I have, but I admire you." He puts his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"Oh yes. Right, I totally agree." She bit her lower lip wishing she could back peddle.

He walks over to her, lifting his right hand to try and make a gesture, "but uh, I'm not saying you're not my type," he tries. "We work really well together, think alike, great with your hands and not afraid to get dirty," he offers and runs his hands through his hair. "Well... what if I did ask you out? What would you say?"

"So I am not wrong with the subtle hint? At first I thought I was getting mixed signals."

He paces around the room a tad nervously, "well, I was curious, but I wasn't sure how to go about it... your uhhh very perceptive," he goes into a box and pulls out a cream filled. "Donut?" He offers.

She takes a powdered one, bites into it, and wipes the powder off the top of her lip. "I think I would like a date with you Winnslow. You won't be intimidated by a Luthor? Most people are."

He blinks in surprise, "r-really?" He takes a bite out of the donut and has the jelly come out the back and catches it quickly with his free hand. He shakes his head and grins, chews and swallows with donut residue on his face. "I only see you Lena," he smiles. "A brilliant, head strong, beautiful woman."

She chuckled and grabbed a napkin handing it to him.

"Are you okay with being seen with a dorky, clumsy, nerd?" He asks her in turn as he wipes his face and then lifts up the small gauntlet.

"I need to break it off with James first though. Would it be a problem though? You both are good friends. I wouldn't want to be a wedge in a good friendship." She told him biting her lower lip again.

He nods, "we'll be good, thick as thieves... without being thieves..." He chuckles at her comment.

"You are not a nerd. I see a brilliant scientist in you."

"Oh but I am... Star Wars and sci-fi in general," he places the small gauntlet onto her wrist and presses a button while eating more of his donut. Walking around the room he takes a small filing cabinet. "I'll push this at you, hold that thing pointed at it, by doing a wrist down motion it will activate. Ready?" He asks and puts the last of it in his mouth.

She nodded.

He shoves the filing cabinet at her and as expected the cabinet slowed drastically and stopped a foot or two away from her. "Perfect!" He does a little victory dance and slow dances backwards up to her smoothly.

"It worked! But now we really need to test it. Flash is fast. We need something on the level of a bullet. I have a bullet proof vest if you want to wear it."

"Good idea!" He turns and blinks, "a vest? Why would I need a vest?"

Neither of them wanted to volunteer to test it. "In case it doesn't stop it fast enough. I know! Call Kara in. She is bullet proof." She texted Kara to come to the lab.

Kara walks in a minute later, "hey, how's it going?"

"Great, we think we may have something. But in order to really test it, it needs to stop a bullet. That's about the speed that crazy flash guy goes. So when l shoot it, Winn will try to stop it with this. If it doesn't work, we need you to block it." She looked at her, "Are you wearing the suit underneath? You don't really need it for this experiment though do you?"

Kara shakes her head, "no I'll be fine, I can catch it with my hand of need be," she smiles with confidence. Winn stands there looking edgy but puts the bracelet onto himself. Holding his arm up he takes a deep breath, "okay... do it," he flexes it down.

"Are you ready Kara? I really don't want to shoot Winn." She smirked at him and gave him a quick wink of flirtation. She holds up the gun and fires.

The bullet moves incredibly fast and the device does indeed stop it way before Kara would have needed to intervene.

Winn flinches and watches as the bullet stops. He jumps into the air, "yes!" He cries out, "We are so good!"

Kara looks at the machine, "well done! I like it."

"Viola!" Lena announced triumphantly. "We did it!" She looked at Kara, "You have your device. This will stop him then both of you Supers will heat vision him and blast him." She hands Kara both the sun collars. "When you put these on the evil twin, you can at least make her a human sorceress."

Kara gives each of them a hug, "thank you both so much! I can't believe we have this kind of an edge!"

They all three hugged it out together.

Winn goes back to the desk, "I'll have another made for your twin, just in case," he smiles.

* * *

J'onn and Lillian approach the dark mass of nothing, the barrier. He looks at her, "not a sound when we go through. It's her turf," he gives her a final warning.

"Yes I got it." She was wearing a black agent uniform, excited to see what they were going into.

He steps through with her and takes her hand. He gives her a chance for a look at the mansion before phasing through the ground and moving swiftly to the torture room.

Oliver was back up in chains. Dr. Wells was using a knife on him making small cuts on his arms and legs. He smirked holding it up. I will wait and give the honours to the Sorceress to cut you anywhere else..." He eyed Oliver then looked down at his leg. He smirked. "You know what I mean right pretty boy?"

Oliver is taking deep breaths, controlling his reaction to the pain his body is in. "You are a coward," he says flatly. "You won't even fight me one on one, zero powers! Then we'd find out what your really made of!" His chest heaving with the anger he has at the smaller man. The one who had harmed his wife so badly.

"Watch it I have a knife and can neuter you very quickly." He chuckled to himself. "What good are you to her then? But really you don't need to be whole because she will be _dead_ anyway!"

He placed the knife against the Dark Arrow's jewels, he felt the blade, and Wells watched for a reaction.

Oliver does his best to not say or do anything, taking slow, steady breaths. J'onn looks at Lillian to see her reaction.

She has put her hand over her mouth to stop any reaction to what she sees.

"Stop threatening to neuter him!" They hear the familiar voice. The cloaked figure of Kara appeared. "Really doctor, why are you so obsessed with the man? One would think you were gay! And if you are, that's perfectly fine." She thought for a moment, "Maybe that is why you hate my twin so much- she has him and you _don't_." She smiled wickedly, "That's why you destroyed my other twin and nearly destroyed his wife! You are jealous!" She announced.

Lillian looked at J'onn.

Oliver breaths a sigh of relief at her returning but watches her closely. J'onn nods and puts his finger to his lips. Observe.

"So do you think my last blast killed your wife? I would think she would have come back by now," the evil Kara pouted. "If she doesn't show soon I might just let the doctor have you..."

"My wife is stronger than that," Oliver bites back, "she's smart, she will wait till she's at full strength," his nostrils flare in anger. He pulls on the chains but stops shortly after and looks up at his arms to see the fresh blood coming down his arms. He clenches his jaw and looks down at her, "just your play thing... you've got nothing better to do with your time."

She smiled. "You are just the bait. The mouse dangling on the string. I want the Kryptonian. And I will have her. You can be assured of that."

"Why not set me down and try me one on one?" Oliver challenges her, "hiding beneath that cloak, 'oh you're the bait, just a piece of meat' well... how about you take this piece of meat on! Huh! What are you so afraid of? You boss him around like the little lap dog he is! Fight me!" His whole body going tense.

"You need a lesson." She calmly walked over to him and placed her hand on his bare buttocks. She shocked him with the same electricity that she used on her twin. The electricity shot from his toes up through every nerve in his body, ending with his hands and going through his straining fingers.

Again Lillian put her hand to her mouth.

Oliver goes rigid, his eyes shut tight, finally he bellows out a scream when he can't hold it in anymore.

"Lesson learned." She said calmly. "Leave him in his pain." She told Wells, expecting to be obeyed.

Taking deep breaths, he watches her walk away, "bitch," he mutters and flexes his hands, his body again hanging limply.

She turned around and super sped back. " _What_ did you just call me?" She flared, heat vision at the ready.

Oliver watched her, never having had his wife charge at him like this. Nervous that she'll melt his head off, realizing she has a temper. He takes a deep breath, "considering your hearing, I'm confident I do not need to repeat myself. I'm not going to give you a compliment." He keeps his tone even and low.

"I will give you _one_ chance to apologize; otherwise you _will_ be neutered through cauterization." She smirked still with the fire in her eyes he has seen before with his wife. Pick your battles... live for another day.

"I would sincerely apologize if I were you." The yellow menace advised him.

Oliver heaves a sigh and holding his head high, "I'm sorry I called you a bitch," he really doesn't want that knife between his legs.

"Mean it Oliver!" The menace shouted as he still saw fire building in her eyes. She was eyeing his very exposed package, and Oliver knew he wouldn't just be neutered, he'd be dead!

Lillian could not believe she was witnessing this!

His heart takes a flip, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I won't say it again I promise!" His heart beating rapidly in fear and he knows she can hear it.

The fire died down. She reached out and gave the entire package a hard squeeze. "Don't let your tongue slip again or I won't just be squeezing next time." She let go and started gliding away again.

Oliver grunts at the action and gasps, wishing like hell he had something on _. 'Honey... where are you? Are you alive?'_ He closes his eyes.

J'onn phases with Lillian lower and moves towards the door. Holding a single piece of kryptonite in his hand. He waits just on the other side of the door with Lillian to see if the woman will react.

The evil Kara senses something, an overwhelming feeling of nausea. "What? What is going on? Why am I suddenly feeling sick?" She turned on the doctor, "Do you have more kryptonite? I warned you if you ever came near me with it!" She snarled, super speeding to the reverse flash and grabbing him by his suit ready to punch.

J'onn quickly moves with Lillian back to their original position within the wall. Happy that she reacted, but also wondering how this will play out.

Oliver watches her confused, he hadn't seen any glowing green and if it isn't from the lap dog. His eyes dart around for a quick moment. Looking for a sign of an ally someplace with them. But he makes sure to not look obvious.

"I told you I will kill you if you _ever_ used it on me again!" She punched reverse Flash hard, sending him flying into the wall.

J'onn pulls away with Lillian back to the surface and brings her outside of the domain. Pulling the device out he looks at her, "ready?"

"Yes that was more than what we needed."

He nods and presses the button, once through he takes her hand. "We are not to tell his wife about him, it would devastate her. Now, what did you notice?"

"She is tougher than both the twins together. From what I saw, she will be very difficult to take down. The _only_ avenue of stopping her is the kryptonite. With the sun collars, and both blades they might be able to take her out." She eyes J'onn, a tall woman Lillian was able to look him straight in the eyes. "I don't think your Kara will be able to kill her."

"She is emotionally compromised." She went on. "She won't be able to kill herself. The general can do it, but she can't use the kryptonite without getting sick. That's where Alex comes in."

He nods, "I agree, completely."

"So I will let you do the talking while I try to forget what I saw."

"When Kara had to take down Reign in her second fight, she stabbed her with a needle full of kryptonite. It hurt but she managed, but she isn't capable of killing." He watches her closely, "I'm sure you can see why you can't be involved in the mission... are you okay?"

"You are afraid they are going to need me for medical again aren't you? By the way I didn't thank you yet for your interview in the medical magazine that ran the article of my breakthrough on alien cloning. You said some flattering things about me. Thank you."

J'onn nods, "yes... I foresee things taking a turn for the worst sadly. No matter how much you plan, things can always go awry," he puts his hands on his hips. "Despite what you've done with my girls, Kara and Alex, I saw fit to call things as I saw it. I spoke only the truth on what I felt, and your welcome." He walks to the door and takes the handle. "Will you be okay with what you've seen? I feel for Oliver..." He says softly.

"Yes, still trying to get the images out of my head. I hope we get to him in time. Kara could have killed him very easily."

"I think we are _all_ going to need therapy after this!" She tried for humor.

"So what did you see?" Alex asked tensely.

They walked back into the infirmary. Kara had come back to her twin, and Lena was in tow this time.

Lena saw her mother with J'onn realizing she had gone on the recon with him.

J'onn watches Alex, "we'll discuss it later, privately. We know Kryptonite works on her."

"Okay." She wondered what he saw that he was holding back. "So if it works it shouldn't be a problem right?" She pressed.

"That's correct, but now I need to plan the assault, Alex I need you with me because you'll be taking point from a different entry way," J'onn instructs and heads to his office.

Dr. Livingston came over to Kara. "I think we need another session before you go on this mission." He told her sternly.

Kara blinks, "so soon?" She looks around and shrugs, "okay, I'm coming," she follows him into his office and lies down promptly.

Alex, Lillian, and J'onn went to his office and closed the door.

"It sounds like the mission is coming up soon. Do you want to talk to me? Or keep it until after, and we don't know what 'after' will bring."

J'onn turns to Alex, "the situation is very grave, Oliver is cut up, getting electrocuted and they've got an obsession with neutering him," he shakes his head as he sits down on his desk. "It wasn't easy for either of us to watch, but that Kara is dark and I am truly concerned about how our Kara is going to handle her. There's no talking her out of it, I know this. But there's no way she can kill her," he looks at Lillian for input.

"I think the way to handle it, is to have the supers take out that crazy doctor first. " She paused, "After that it's the two of them with Alex and an assault team with Kryptonite bullets."

Listening to Lillian he nods, "my team will have to keep her distracted. Otherwise you'll have your hands full and more people will get hurt," he looks at Alex. "Kryptonite suit for you, I may take the other. We need all the help we can get. I wish I could have just gone and attacked her... but the truth is I'd be prisoner as well."

"If we don't stop her she is eventually going to take out the twins. I am sure of that." Lillian told them all gravely.

He rubs his face, still looking shaken from what he'd watched, "no one should be enduring what that Kara and Oliver are dealing with." He looks at Alex, "you are strong... but can you take out an evil Kara?"

"Oh yeah, not a problem. She is not my sister."

He stands up and walks in front of her, a hand on each shoulder. "You cannot take this lightly; her voice is the same as your sister, colder in how she talks it'll surprise you." He looks her in the eye, "remember the Red K?" He knows it was a different situation, but in that case her sister was a danger to the city and Alex.

"Yes." She swallowed. "Kara's twin told us how she got so dark. She has to be stopped."

"It's okay to admit your scared, we all are, we honestly shouldn't be meddling with so many Kara's from different worlds. But we choose to stick by her twin's side and help her which means killing a Kara," J'onn looks through the blinds of his office window.

"Kara will want to try to turn her. I will have to convince her not to try."

His back tenses up, "your sister is too good," he looks over his shoulder at Alex and smiles. "But it's one of the qualities I love the most about her and your bond is something rare."

"Good and naive. I won't let that rogue Kryptonian hurt her." She told the two resolutely.

He turns and looks at her, "there's nothing wrong with her in wanting to save people. Do not mistaken her heart, I don't see her as being naive... just she hasn't seen true dark and I do not wish to put that light out," he looks Alex in the eye. "I know you won't."

"I am worried for her mental state J'onn!" She growled. "And I know you saved her and all- but you are the cause of most of this mess," She turned on Liliian. "I have to go." She left quickly.

He runs his hand over his head, "she's right," he says to Lillian. He growls to himself and takes off after Alex, "Agent Danvers!" He catches up to her.

Once she turned to him he looks at her sternly but softens. "You are right and I am sorry, I never intended for things to go this far for your sister. I've made some bad judgement calls, I admit to this. When all of this is over I will make it up to you both, I promise," he holds his right hand out to her.

She does not take it. "If she survives you mean, when this is all over." She walks away.

* * *

I did not see that coming... Lena and Winn anyways, but I feel like the show pushed James and Lena together. And ouch from Alex! Tell us what you think!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	6. What The Heart Wants

Collaborated with: LVEZZ Thank you to Teelana for your comments and staying with us!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara was lying on the familiar bed with Dr. Livingston sitting beside her again. The doctor knew she had two things on her mind. This very dangerous mission and Mon-El. He decided to start with the domestic issue of Mon El first. "So Kara, tell me about you and Mon El." He handed her a nice cold water bottle, picked up his note book, and waited to hear from her.

"I swear I drink more water than you drink coffee," she takes a few gulps and stops on the question. "He wants to end his arranged marriage to be with me. I slapped him the other day for being selfish about it... I don't want to break up a marriage that at the start was strong when they got here." She takes a sip.

"What do you want in your relationship with the Daxamite? Do you see yourself with him if his marriage ended?"

She spins the bottle in her hands, "maybe eventually... I know he's changed... he actually gave me good advice after coming back from space." Kara picks at the label.

"What was that?"

"He mentioned that it isn't easy going out and not coming back with those he fought beside. I may not have gotten through to Reign but I did bring out the good in Livewire, that she was as bad as they come and I did it without the yellow sun," she recalls and looks at Dr. Livingston.

"Yes that is a gift you most certainly have. How do you feel about the dangerous mission you are about to embark on?"

She sighs, "It doesn't help that everyone is worried about me, not exactly a confidence boost and I know they're keeping things from me." Taking another swig, "I half wonder if they'd want Mon-El and his team instead of me. Everyone is afraid of the outcome for me!" Kara says angrily, "how else am I supposed to mentally prepare myself like I do for all prior fights if no one believes in me!"

"Now Kara calm down. You yourself said you have been getting hurt more lately and were worried about whether you should continue. We do believe in you- it's you that no longer believe in yourself. I just want you to be aware that you are going up against a very evil you. She got changed by dark forces. You know that. Your twin told you." He paused and put his notebook down to look her in the eyes.

"You are used to trying to get through to people- it's a good quality and that's what most people love about you. I just don't want you to try to change this woman- I cannot even call her a twin to you. To do so is an insult to you."

Kara listens and mauls it over, "okay... how do I go about boosting my self confidence?" She thinks it over, "so view her like Nod?"

"Yes you took out Nod. View her as Nod. But even more powerful then Nod. She is a Sorceress incredibly evil. Probably one of the worst, if not the worst foe to go up against. Even the World killers have a human _good_ side to them. This evil person has none of that. You heard what General Zor-El told you. I did overhear as well. I think you can beat her with the help of your twin."

He looks at her with a kind face. "You are _strong_ Kara, and life lessons are only making you stronger."

"Yes but what about my self confidence? Should I go and train with the red sun emitters?" She sits up, "everyone is so scared for me."

"No. Just train at full strength. I am going to see about getting your twin released so you can train together. Full strength." He added. "Do you have any other concerns? Something you want to talk about? I have no doubts my two Kryptonian patients will come out victorious!"

She nods, "okay... any advice on Mon-El?" She looks at her hands wondering about how it'll be to fight with herself, again.

"Yes. You both still love each other. Give him credit that he knows he made a mistake and wants you back. As you said 7 yrs went by for him. 7 yrs he never thought he would see you again. Now after 7 years nothing has changed - He still loves you and wants you over his wife. They are not happy and if he knows he can't fix it- let him out of his marriage and see where things go for the two of you."

"As he told you- it was an arranged marriage. Those almost _never_ work you know."

She lets her head hang when she hears that, "I just don't like the idea that I'm ending a marriage. Mon-El and I were forced apart and still loved one another... I guess I should talk with him and then do training and then I promised to take Alex out flying."

"Okay, you are doing very well with your sessions. I am very happy with the results. Do you feel like you have had some breakthroughs?"

She runs her fingers through her hair, "if I could get more positive reinforcement from everyone else, but I guess I have to show the confidence... Alex finally told me my heart gave out after my first fight with Reign."

"Yes. I heard. Do you feel less invincible now? Everyone needs to know their limitations Kara. And everyone worries about you here in the DEO because they love you."

"I haven't felt invincible in a while," she looks at him, "since I first got cut and felt pain; it was a wake-up call." Kara folds her hands together, "seeing Alex's reaction to my twin flat lining... it rattled her... to know that this dark Kara could do me in," she looks up at him. "I know she'll try, and Alex is terrified of losing me to her."

"Yes which is why you need to be very careful in how you handle the evil one. Go train and I will see about springing your twin."

Kara nods and stands up, walking out she rubs her face and lets out a breath. "Dr. Hamilton?" She calls out walking over to her twin.

"Yes Kara?" She came over to her. "What can I do for you dear?"

She turns her attention to Dr. Hamilton, "Dr. Livingston wants me to train with my twin to prepare for the mission, full strength."

"Yes, I just got the message and she has been asking to be released. I will send her to the training roon. Just be careful with each other please?"

Kara saw that the assistants were disconnecting her twin getting her ready to be discharged.

"I'll get suited up," Kara says, smiling with confidence at what is sure to be fun before going to her locker for her suit.

The general showed up in training. She was wearing a black agent uniform. Shirt and cargo pants. She stripped down to bike shorts and sports bra. "Let's do this Supergirl."

Kara nods, hands balled into fists, "no holding back."

"Oh yeah you sure about that?"

She raises her eye brows, quoting her older sister, "come at me."

And the two Supers clashed.

* * *

Kara knocks on the apartment door to Alex's place, a few markings but nothing serious. The plan is to sleep under the sun bed when she gets back to the DEO.

"Are you sore? Did your twin kick your butt?" Alex smirked. She was walking around much better now as she had a walking brace on the thigh. She watched closely for signs that Kara was sore.

Smirking at her, "it was pretty even actually, though she did fight a little dirty which," she sighs as she steps in, "I told her to do as I know the other will." Kara walks to her window and smiles up at the twinkling sky, "are you sure you're up for a fly?" Turning around to look at her leg. "Could try to pick up a girl friend for you instead," she raises her eye brows suggestively.

"No Kara, I am not dating right now. Not ready, just like you. I want to fly with you holding an arm and letting me glide with you. Like we used to." She looked at her, "I have been waiting for this all day!"

"I feel like the luckiest sister on the planet when you do that!"

Kara giggles, "okay come here then," she opens up an arm for her to get closer.

She does excitedly.

Wrapping her arm around her waist from the side, "if I start with your hand you'll just be dangling and I'll not risk hurting your arm. I'll get you out the window and at the right height I'll extend you, okay?" Kara explains.

"Yep, wouldn't want to dangle and drag you down." She giggled at her.

"How about take me to that pizza place in Chicago I like?" She hold up her wallet then sticks it tight in her jeans. "I'm buying!"

Kara grins at her, "are you sure? With my appetite and all the flying you might go for broke," she lifts her up and pulls her through the window carefully. Not wanting to hit her head or anything and lifts her up higher. "There's a spot I want to take you to first, it's one of my spots for thinking."

"Okay, and yes pizza as much as you want my little sister!"

High up in the sky, Kara brings her to the center of the city, the lights below and above. "I come here often when I need to be alone, just me and the sounds of the city and being at this point also allows me to pick up on sirens that could go off. But for me from this spot, it's my city," she looks at Alex.

"This is incredible!" She was in awe.

"There's one thing I need to ask before we go to Chicago," Kara keeps a close eye on Alex's reaction. "I had Winn show me the footage today of when I was in a coma and I heard how much you felt guilty for my getting hurt."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be watching footage of when you are hurt. You know it is very stressing."

"Yes, but I'm more worried about you and how it's affecting you... what I hate is that I didn't hear you in my coma and what you said would have helped me," Kara smiles at her with concern. "I know you've dealt with it with Dr. Livingston but, this is me asking how my big sister is coping."

"We talk about me and put so much focus on me... when we went to Julie's house you were extra protective over me. I just... I don't want you angry about not being able to protect me."

"I'm not. I know you will be fine. You bounce back all time."

Kara taps Alex on the nose gently, "come on, again you're talking about me bouncing back. But not how what happened with me affected you."

"Yes it did, but it is our life. You and me both have to accept it. Kara we are warriors. That's why we work at the DEO. Warriors lose battles. You should never worry about me, I am your big sister. I will do everything I can to protect you. I just don't want you taking unnecessary risks that's all. I love you silly!" She hugged Kara tightly.

Kara smirks at her, "I always worry about my big sister and I will always do my best to protect you," she hugs her back. She whispers into her ear, "I don't know what I'd do without you," before kissing her on the cheek and pulling back. "Now... pizza?"

"Yes! Are you hungry?"

Giggling, "I'm almost always hungry," she holds onto her carefully, "as I pick up speed I'll extend you till all you need is my hand, okay?"

"Okay! I mean it when I say I am the luckiest person on the planet to have you as a sister!" She grinned.

Kara gently pokes her as she picks up on some speed before extending her grip till the full length. "Now your just being cheesy," she teases.

"I love you so much Kara, and I would like to fly with you more if you will let me. I know you take your flying seriously. But it really is fun!" She exclaimed enjoying her hair whipping her in the face. "How do you keep your hair out of your face when you fly?" She laughed.

"I am not being cheesy! No one else can fly with their sister! I _am_ lucky! I am being dead serious and you mock me!" She laughs while enjoying the ride.

She holds on tight to her arm. "Can we go faster?"

Kara shakes her head while tilting her head up, "I have to go a little faster, that's all for your hair to stay back," reaching her hand over she pats Alex's hand. "I won't let you fall, I promise," she picks up speed, "extend your other arm in front of you, makes it easier with the wind or your arm acts like a break in the wind of its to your side."

"So that's why you put an arm forward? You never told me that before!" She gushed, "How did you learn this stuff flying?"

"Was it Kal? He gave you flying pointers?"

"Watching my cousin on TV and trying it out myself honestly," she watches Alex and realizes how much she can take for granted and thinks about it, "I've got an idea," she manoeuvres herself under Alex and places her finger to Alex's abs, right at her center, making it her best for Alex to feel like she's flying on her own.

"I feel like I am flying on my own!" She was excited beyond words. "You are holding me up by a finger? Am i that light in the air?"

"Yeah," Kara says with a laugh, "your doing it Alex!"

"I feel free! This is an incredible feeling Kar! How do you know where you are going flying in the sky? Do you have a mental path of where you want to go?"

She watches her older sister, no cares in the world, for the moment enjoying what she gets to do on a daily basis and clearly takes for granted. To see the look of pure enjoyment makes her heart swell. She giggles, "I've flown so much it's all by memory now," she admits and raises her up just a tad bit more. She moves herself to be behind her and holding Alex up by the points of her hips.

"What about flying around the world? How do you know where you are going then?"

She looks at her then, "haven't done that yet, and Dr. Livingston suggests we both take time off for a vacation. He said he pictured us on the beach, air fare is on me," she winks.

"Oh how cool would that be! How do you know Chicago is? Do you look for landmarks?"

She decides to tickle her a tad, "okay I used a compass and a map the first couple of times but now it's a routine," she holds her hips firmly, "we're going to go faster, let me know if it becomes too much!"

"Hey no tickling, you will lose your concentration and I will fall, and you would have to catch me!" She thought for a moment. "Just how fast can you go? I know when we tested you - you broke the sound barrier."

Kara gives her a look, "I was just about to mention that, and I'd have to cradle you in my arms for that."

"Cradle me to go faster? Why? My body can't handle the forces of the speed?" She laughed.

"The day before a big mission you want to take your chances at not getting torn muscles?" Kara comments.

"Torn muscles? How? Is it due to the extreme force of super flying? And you don't feel it because of your physiology so you can fly around like a rocket." Alex applied the physics to her flying. "You should be Rocket Girl!" She smirked also looking down but see nothing but clouds.

"I'll put it this way... how well do you handle a really fast roller coaster while strapped in?" Kara asks.

"You know me I used to love roller coasters. I have always been an adrenaline junkie."

"I don't think J'onn would be happy that we are doing this buy the way."

Blinking and looking at her confused, "why? What's wrong?"

"We are taking a risk of getting hurt in a fun thing, but I don't care, you know I love flying with you."

"Okay... I'll start going faster and you tell me if it becomes too much. The last thing I want to do is hurt you," Kara pulls Alex flush against herself. Her back to her stomach, right arm across her shoulders and left across her mid section. She starts going faster and gaining speed.

Alex lets out a shout of pure joy. "I am so jealous!" She cries out, "You can do this at any time! Are you faster than Kal? I think you are!"

"Why do you think I ask to go out so much? For me it's freedom!" Kara giggles at Alex's reaction. "Yes, James said I am but also said I'm a little harsh on my turns or something."

Alex laughed, "he is telling you nicely that you are an adrenaline junkie as well and fly for the thrill! If I could fly, I would fly that way too." She laughed.

Kara smiles at the scene before her and Alex, "we're here... I'll give you a moment to enjoy it before settling down near the place."

"So you super flew just now? That was incredible! Does that take a lot of energy out of you sweetie?"

"Carrying you with me it does," she teases and gives her a light squeeze for a hug from behind, "I'm just kidding, you're pretty well light as a feather for me, which is why I have to be so careful."

"Really? But seriously, you have to expend more energy than normal when you fly like that. We need to get lots of pizza in you!"

"Your not kidding," she carefully flies down with her and eases down gently in an ally that is mostly clear a few shops away. Kara reaches up to catch Alex knowing the sudden stop can be a jolt and holds her steady, then her hand at her mid section jerks up and she giggles. "Sorry... boob hit."

"I think being sisters it's allowed." She gives her a look, "I can see why you have to be careful around us frail humans. Hell can you really take me out with just a finger? You are truly that strong and all these years I have been playing with a tiger when training with you?" She smirks.

Kara fully releases her, and can't help but laugh, "gee thanks," she starts walking out to the busy street. "Your kidding me right? Last thing I want to do is give you a full strength finger flick or nose tap... but I'll remember every one you give me at the DEO or on my couch." Kara raises her eye brows, "yeah... I'll fly back slower on the way home... don't want you throwing up on someone."

"Oh you!" She punches her hard in the gut and ends up hurting her hand. "Damn! You really are like punching a wall when there is no kryptonite or red sun rays on you!" She shakes her hand. "Let's go eat. I am hungry so you must be starving!"

Kara takes her hand and lightly blows onto it, giving a light amount of frost. "Don't want you swelling up and unable to use your hand tomorrow, let me know if you need it again," she frowns. Not liking the fact that her totally sober sister could have seriously hurt herself.

"Ok come on lets go eat!" The two girls enjoyed their favourite pizza in the old city of Chicago...

* * *

Haha! Finally a fun moment, hope you like the light hearted piece between Kara and Alex. Tell us your thoughts!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	7. Pep Talk

Collaborated with: LVEZZ Thank you Teelana for your insightful review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara sends Mon-El a text on her way to the DEO that she'd like to talk. She was out late with Alex, didn't get back till after 2a.m. She stopped by her place for her uniform before going to the base. Ready for sleep at long last before this grueling mission hits. Kara approaches the balcony.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He quipped. "It is pretty early morning after all?"

Looking at him surprised, "I didn't think you'd still be up, thought you'd get my message when you got up... and yeah... Alex and I went out for a treat to Chicago." She lands in front of him.

"I got the text prepping my team. We are going with the agents. We are back up if needed. We have to be careful about changing the future. You are wearing DEO gear for the mission?" He saw she was in the black agent uniform that Alex and the other agents wore.

She shakes her head, "I wish you guys wouldn't be coming with us," Kara runs her fingers through her hair, "and I'm sorry I slapped you," she looks up at him, seeing there's no marking. Probably would have had to punch him to see anything behind.

He looked down. "The action didn't hurt. The feeling about how I feel about you did. If you don't have those feelings anymore that's fine. You made it clear how you feel now."

Kara puts her hands into her pockets, "the truth is, I still do love you Mon-El," she looks down, closing her eyes. "When my team, Imra included, got back from space and I saw you both embrace I felt jealousy... she has what I don't." She self consciously wraps her arms around her waist. "I saw a happy couple."

"Yeah well that happiness has dissolved since I got back here. She knows how I feel about you, and she respects you. She just doesn't understand how hard this is for me." He looked at her carefully, "You still love me? Then why did you slap me? You do realize that is the opposite of loving someone right?"

Kara looks up at him, "I respect her as well, she is a great person and I just didn't want to ruin your marriage." Placing her hands onto the railing and looking up at the stars, "I felt... I... why is this so damn hard?" She looks at her hands. "It took time to accept that you two were together... I had accepted that I wasn't going to have you and then I hear that you love me over your wife. I felt like I'd destroyed something that became special and got angry and that's why I slapped you," she angles herself to look at him.

He just looked at her. Nothing but love still in his eyes. "I don't want this to be a difficult painful thing. We still love each other. Imra knows it. There if there is a chance for us, then they are leaving without me. She knows we were together and when we got married neither of us ever thought I would end up on Earth again, especially in your time."

"But we needed to be here to help with the world killers. I saw you got hurt and I couldn't be there to stop it. I felt bad knowing I couldn't intervene your smack down. Alex was mad when I told her you would be okay. She knew at that point I knew you were getting hurt. I am so sorry I couldn't warn you." He wanted to hug her, started to come forward, then stopped himself.

Kara purses her lips, still feeling uncertain of pretty well everything. She looks down at the memory, "yeah... not my best moment for the whole world to see... to get beaten at full strength," she looks up at him. "Yeah that sounds like Alex... she felt guilty for pushing me to be alien in the fight and forget my human side..."

She reaches up to touch his face, "you couldn't intervene and risk altering time... I don't blame you and honestly knowing in advance would have probably gotten me hurt more. At least I tried... really tried against her," she holds her hand in the air, unsure of how to interact with him. She closes her eyes, opening her mouth to say something more before clenching her hands in frustration. "I love you Mon-El, I always will."

He grabs her and hugs her to him. "We have a bond that will never break. That is why I am divorcing Imra. I can't stay married and be true to myself. True to _you_." He pulls up her chin to look him in the face. "They are leaving without me."

Kara feels herself melt into him, she didn't realize how badly she missed the comfort. Wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Kara Zor- El Danvers, I think I fell for you the minute I saw you when I woke up."

She nods, "you grabbed me by my neck and threw me I recall," she wants to give him a jab for it still.

"I know I fell deeply and uncontrollably when I was locked in the cell cuz you thought I was trying to assassinate the President. I was trying to fight it by joking about the ale you may recall? Which I heard you and Alex had an entire pitcher of - at my favorite alien bar. How did she handle that powerful ale?"

She holds him at arm's length and smiles, "we had a good time... very much drunk... gosh," she rubs at her eyes and looks up at him.

"You need to get to sleep."

"I should get to the sun bed, need to be fully rejuvenated for tomorrow," she turns away from him and pauses.

"Isn't that thing uncomfortable?" he mused.

"True but if I'm to be at full health for the mission, I'll do it. Please... don't come as back-up tomorrow... any of your team. Everyone is already scared enough for me, I don't want to risk you, Imra or Brainiac 5..." She turns to him briefly. "And thank you."

"I need to be there, for back up if you need me. J'onn has stated in his plans. Maybe Imra can disrupt the sorceress with her telepathy."

She wets her lips, "okay," she sighs feeling defeated. Kara starts to walk away and stops herself again. Berating herself for doing this time and again, trying to figure herself out and Mon-El and this mission. She turns around and hurries up to him, wrapping her arms around him for one last bit of comfort. Later she won't allow herself to feel what she is now. Needing one last boost to her self esteem.

"We are getting a divorce," he pulled her chin up, and kissed her passionately and deeply on the lips. "I love you and nothing will change that." He told her after pulling away. "Get some sleep."

She could feel insecurities melting as he held her and she felt her heart flutter at the kiss. However still feeling guilty knowing he's still with Imra and the last thing she wants to do is hurt her further. "Thank you, I love you too... good night." She finally turns and heads to the med bay where her sun bed awaits her.

When she got there she saw her twin already asleep on one of the two beds they had. She saw a note on hers, that was in Kryptonese again.

Looking at it quizzically Kara picks it up while sitting on the rim of the sun bed.

When she opened it- it read:

Dearest Kara,

I thank Rao for what you are doing for me, helping to rescue my husband and stopping the threats.

You are stronger than me, everything I was and am now, I am a broken soul. I n think I have been for years.

Thank you for giving my life back to me.

Love the other Kara Zor-El

Kara looks at her twin and feels her hands tremble; she closes her eyes and lies down. _'I hope your right about me being strong... I have to be tomorrow. I just hope no one else gets hurt any further,'_ she thinks before slowly relaxing and feeling her mind drift off.

* * *

Kara Zor-El Queen woke up the next day and saw her twin next to her still asleep on another sun bed. She knew she had to have gotten to bed late as she had gotten to bed past midnight herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about Oliver and if he was alright. She will never forget what happened to them in that dungeon, or the darkness her other twin showed to her and her husband.

But as she sat there, attempting to get the sleep out of her, she realized how bad she was, and thanks to this good and pure soul sleeping beside her, she was able to see the error of her ways and repent. Could she turn the Sorceress as Kara Danvers turned her? She wondered. Her stomach growled and she headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

Rubbing at her eyes, Kara sits up to hit her head, opening her eyes she quickly remembers where she is and swings her legs over the side. She notices her twin isn't in bed anymore and looks at the time, "late breakfast is still breakfast."

She walks to the cafeteria and piles on the pancakes and looks around for Alex. _'Must be sleeping in,'_ she thinks as she spots her twin and pours the syrup on. A carton of orange juice and sits down next to her twin.

"How're you doing?" She cuts into the stack and starts to shovel it into her mouth. Glancing around for Mon-El or Imra or anyone else.

J'onn walks over and touches Kara's shoulder, "you've both got 30 minutes, then it's briefing and then we gear up." He looks at her concerned before looking at her twin and stepping over to her. "You'll be coming back with us after, I'm confident your husband is still alive and we'll treat him straight away."

"Thank you. He has been getting tortured all this time. I know it I am sure you saw him during recon. How was he?"

J'onn looks at her gravely, "he's holding on, he keeps talking about how you're coming for him. He hasn't given in." He won't tell her anymore, he doesn't want to get her more upset.

"I am glad he knows I am coming. Honestly we may need to stay here for him to heal. I know he will hate it but he is going to need therapy."

Giving a curt nod, "I agree, he'll need support from everyone, now I need to get back to preparations. Enjoy your meal." He walks away to go to the main computer.

Kara looks at her, "I need you to do something for me... but only if you're comfortable with it." On her last bites of pancakes.

"What is that? You got my letter?"

Nodding, "yes... I just hope your right about me," she looks at her. "You mentioned how I changed you and right now I'm being told to not try to change the Sorceress. And I know she's done terrible things but... knowing she was once good... deep down I wonder if she could be turned back? I know it can't be attempted right away but when she's injured... you know?" She rubs the back of her neck, "maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part."

"No it's not; I was thinking the same thing. You see because the dark faerie attacked her and changed her, I would think there has to be a way to change her back. But I will be honest; because of what I tried to do- she hates me. I plan on trying to talk to her, but I am not sure either of us will get through to her." She looked at her twin's plate. "You should go get eggs and bacon. You need protein besides the carbs." She smiled at her.

"You know, I know we are the same person, and that's just strange in all sorts of ways. But I feel like your twin Kryptonian sister. Do you feel that way too?"

Kara nods and spots Mon-El on the other end sitting with his team and Winn. Looking back at her she smirks, "Yeah... it must feel strange for everyone to see us together all the time, eh?" She giggles and points, "see the guy with the beard over there?"

She looks over, "Yes."

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "he's my ex... I forced him to leave Earth or he'd die. He came back with this team to help with the World Killers and married to the girl next to him... we talked last night and he's going to divorce her to be with me again because," she runs her fingers through her hair and looks at her. "I still love him and he confessed he still loves me."

"Oh that's sweet! I can tell you'd be a cute couple. Yeah what is it about us and cute guys? Have you seen my husband? Rao!" So he's not human? The only aliens that were forced to leave were Daxamite. Oh Rao! Is he the prince I heard about?"

Kara face palms when her cheeks go red, "I've met another version of him. First time he met me he hated me... but he apologized. His first alien invasion and thus first time working with an alien, we're cool now." She shakes her head, "he's a Daximite, and yes he is and I changed him."

"Stories I have heard about you and the prince of Daxamite. What is it with you and changing people?" She giggled, it felt good to talk with well _her_.

Kara blushes more, "I don't know! Honestly... ugh and they're coming with us as back-up. I don't want them getting hurt."

"Don't you think it is beyond strange that we are the exact same Kara from Krypton yet two totally different personalities."

Looking at her sideways, "I'm not surprised at all, it's nice having a conversation with myself without the mirror and not knowing what'll come out of your mouth," she busts out laughing and looks up at Alex walking in. "Time for those eggs and lots and lots of bacon," she winks and gets up to head her older sister off.

"Hey you! You stayed here last night didn't you?" She asked starting her tray.

"Yes, figured I needed to be fully rejuvenated after our night and I wanted to talk to you about it actually, and..." she looks at Alex's hand.

"Enjoying talking to yourself?" She smirked. "Why are you looking at my hand? Its fine I did not break it on you."

Kara nods and bites her bottom lip, "can I talk to you privately? It won't take long."

"Of course. Where do you want to talk? It's not very private here in the cafeteria."

"Over in the corner by the stairs there," Kara suggests and tries to act like normal as she walks with her. Hands in her pockets as she stops and turns to her older sister. "Alex... is there something that I've done to upset you?"

"No why? We had a blast together last night! Why would you think I am upset?"

Holding her hands up defensively, "I had to ask... the thing is... you've never attempted to hit me for making a light jab, at least not as hard as needing the comment of hitting a wall," she looks at her carefully. "Maybe I'm looking into this too much but we don't typically resort to violence and I think if I had no powers the punch probably would have hurt and you'd feel guilty but it's me feeling guilty for hurting you and..." she sighs, trying not to ramble on.

"No I just got carried away in all the excitement. It was probably the joking that caused me to punch you, knowing full well you wouldn't feel it. So I wanted you to feel it which caused me to have to hit harder. I love you and we were just messing around." She sobered up, "I won't lie to you. I am worried about this mission. I think last night was just blowing off steam, you know nerves before the mission." She went in for a hug. "We good? By the way, hitting things for me, is how I blow off steam or anxiety. You hit cars sometimes, like punching bags!" She laughed.

Kara reaches up and cups Alex's face in her hands, "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" She smiles. "Oh and I meant the risk of you puking on a passerby, not on me," she giggles.

"That's why I smacked you! The puke statement! I don't get airsick Missy."

Returning the hug, "we're good and before the gossip train hits you... Mon-El is divorcing Imra... we talked last night and... I told him I still love him."

"Wow! Okay, and so he is staying when the team leaves?"

Pursing her lips together and glancing at him, "he is..."

"I am so happy for you! Everyone knows you love him!" She went in for a tight hug so her Sister could feel it.

She gives her a hug and rubs her back, "Imra knows too and according to him she understands... though the last time I told you about him you told me to stay away," she laughs. Kara places her hand onto her shoulder, "Alex... thinking about the amount of cheese and beer in your stomach had me thinking if I flew too fast it would all come back up!"

"That would _not_ have happened! How do you fly on a full stomach by the way?"

Holding her at arms length, "girl of steel... steel stomach?"

She just laughed very hard and loud at that. She grabbed her sister for _yet_ another hug.

"Get a room Danvers..." Vasquez joked walking by. The two sisters looked at each other and laughed out loud all over again.

Looking back at the room, "I'll get into my Supergirl suit... then grab eggs and a pile of bacon and then it's briefing time... remember what you said at our house?" She turns to Alex before walking away.

"What?" She asked getting ready to sit in the meeting room.

"You and I can get through anything together," Kara quoted and hurried away to get changed so she could eat more.

"Exactly!" She called out to her.

Alex sat in the meeting, just finishing up her breakfast. She saw Kara's twin, and offered her a seat. She still felt strange interacting with her Sister's twin.

"How hard do you think this is going to be Agent Danvers?" Kara Zor-El Queen asked.

"Please just call me Alex. On a scale of 1-10? A 9 or 10." Alex admitted truthfully.

Kara nodded, "I know what we are going up against. I am not sure we will get out alive."

"J'onn and I met up after recon. It is going to be difficult." She agreed.

Kara comes walking in with a piece of bacon getting sucked in, the last piece to be exact. Though the agents know better than to think anything else will happen, she sits down on the other side of Alex, smiling at the two interacting. "Hey it'll go over well, I'm ready and bring some of the awesome!" She says trying to bring in positivity.

J'onn stands at the table tapping on his tablet with Winn standing next to him. "Agent Schott has special small gauntlets for you ladies to share and I'll have one as well. There will also be these," he gestures to Winn who holds up lead bottomed lanterns.

"If he won't go near you right away, toss each of these into a corner and they'll bring up a containment area where his speed will drop to zero!" He says proudly.

"Lead slows him down too?" Alex asked.

Winn shakes his head, "no, the lead bottoms are to keep the machines to land or roll to be right side up. Just push in the inner button on the top on each," he does a demonstration and the thing glows red when on. "They have to be within 25-30 feet of one another but they'll last for two hours."

J'onn brings up a 3D hologram of the place, "Here is where we'll be entering from," he points. "Now, I'll bring team Supers down first, to the main hallway in the basement. I would bring you directly to the torturer room but we need to handle the enemies one at a time. Otherwise the Sorceress could take out those machines before we can take action. Your group will advance," he indicates, "there's a few rooms and hallways on the way to the room.

"Take your time, I don't know where her room is and we don't know if they'll be all together or not. Stay sharp," he reminds and then points at a spot further to the right. "I'll take my team over here, we are going to investigate her chamber, maybe catch her asleep or just off guard, in any case I won't put all my eggs into one basket. We can't all go to the same location, we have to split up but we'll be in constant radio contact. Radios will be on at all times," he looks around at all the faces.

"Mon-El's team will stay by the gate and inform of what's being reported. If anyone is badly hurt, you report so medical can have what we need when we return. I want this organized.. there's of course the chance that radio waves are disrupted... expect the unexpected. We take Dr. Wells alive, the Scorceres will not go down without a fight and I expect she will go down trying to kill us."

"But Director! I thought the two Supers are going to heat vision him and blast him? He deserves to be taken out Sir."Alex argued angrily.

"I concur!" Kara Queen stated. "He was the main torturer with me and my husband, and he nearly killed Kara Danvers! If anyone should be turned, it is the Sorceress. I was the cause for her hostility towards us. I want to try to reason with her." The general spoke up, acting like a General.

She stands up. "I am quite serious about my intentions. I feel I owe it to her. I owe _nothing_ to Dr. Wells!"

"I know Dr. Livingston told me not to try and change her... but I'm with my twin. She was once good, and like other's, I believe we should explore the option of trying to save her," she glances at Alex, expecting her to give a look of disapproval.

J'onn watches both Kara's carefully, "he will be punished for his crimes accordingly. We will not sink to his level and give him an easy way out with the heat vision. We are better than him," he wets his lips and recalls his Kara on her stomach being operated on. Closing his eyes he tightens his hands, "if he gives no other choice... if you have no other alternative, then he's to be killed. But," he looks at the three ladies. "I cannot stress this enough, you are good people... do not go dark for revenge on him."

He stands up straight, "given what I've seen of her and Lillian... I believe she is beyond saving and I do not wish for you ladies to risk your lives any further with her." He looks at Lillian.

"I will not hold back!" She growled, "He is one person who deserves to die! He deliberately humiliated _me_ and my husband! We could not have been more vulnerable! We were in the shower _when he kidnapped us!_ " She yelled, now very angry.

"I did not want that out, but if I have to give up my privacy to this room to be on _my_ side, then so be it." She looked around the room, eyes glowing from anger; she blinked to get them back to normal. Tears started instead, hot down her cheeks. "I know he is _still_ hanging in chains as I speak very exposed, a beaten and broken man. Wells dies!" She eyes J'onn fiercely.

He studies her closely, he grips the table tightly and is thankful that he isn't as strong as Supergirl or he'd break it. J'onn doesn't have to picture anything, the mere idea of her or both of them in a predicament has his blood boil. He keeps his face stoic, but they can no doubt see the vein that is ready to burst from his temple.

He swallows a hard lump, "against my professional judgment. You may kill her, however as a personal thing... our Kara doesn't. She doesn't kill, she doesn't watch," he eyes Alex to be sure she is on the same page. He looks at the General, "I am sorry about what you endured... is everything else clear?" He looks around the room.

"That was his dagger that went into both of us!" She raged. "I am not killing The Sorceress! I am killing Wells!" She snarls. "The Sorceress I am going to try to save. She hates me, and I don't blame her. I don't care how much you feel it is a lost cause. I am still going to try."

Kara sits back and hugs herself, the images quite vivid in her mind. She watches her twin and all she wants to do is give her a hug, but she knows that what she needs is to settle things.

J'onn puts his eyes back on Overgirl, "if it comes down to my girls getting killed or the Sorceress, it will be her!" He states and stands up straight. "The situation is dire enough, now everyone suit up!"

The meeting is adjourned, and Kara Zor-El Queen is shaking.

Kara stands up and places her hands onto her twins shoulders. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned.

Overgirl shook her head. "No," she said quietly, "I am not okay. I am mad as hell at the Director for making me confess what really happened. Now I think I need therapy..." She starts to walk off.

Winn walks over and hands over the small gauntlets, his face is red, "make him pay," he whispers and looks at her.

Kara gives her shoulders a squeeze, "I know he didn't mean to... maybe if he'd of had an idea he wouldn't have made that decision. He... was trying to make a detached decision from us. And I know we've always worked to bring our targets in for questioning." She looks at her, "I'm not giving any excuses, honest."

She looks over her shoulder after pulling away from the two sisters. "He dies." Is all she said and walked out of the room to get ready.

* * *

Things are getting intense! What do you think of both sides argument? How do you think this is going to unfold?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	8. Vengeance

Collaborated with: LVEZZ Thank you to Teelana for your comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Going through the armoury, getting their gear put on, grabbing the device J'onn turns to General Kara and holds out what looks like a grenade. "If you toss this, it'll emulate the yellow sun. Use it if either of you are in need of a pick me up."

Kara is standing at the door to the bathroom where they'll be piling in. Hands are twitching, trying to stop herself from pacing _, 'it'll all go over fine. Everything will be fine... you've got this!'_ She thinks and watches the DEO agents pile in.

"Why didn't you give it to Kara Danvers?" She asked eyeing him hard.

J'onn watches her and let's his shoulders fall a tad. "Because your still here, she's ready and we've got one left. The first one was a prototype and honestly we don't typically have a need for these in bulk. I can give it to Kara Danvers if you prefer, however you'll both benefit since your sticking together."

She takes it and says nothing to him.

"That and I care about you," he watches her, "I know it may not seem like it. But I do, and back there... if I'd have known... not everything of course, but if I'd have known I would have approached differently." He places a hand onto her shoulder, lightly, "I am deeply sorry." He turns and walks out of the room to get to the head of the groups.

Opening the door J'onn motions for Alex, Kara and Overgirl to proceed first and activates the device. Once they've gone through the rest file through and have appeared just outside of the mansion barrier. His gun pointed down at the ground, safety gets switched off, "I'll be back for my team, stand by," he instructs and walks with the ladies to the mansion. His eyes are skimming around for any sign of the individuals they're there for.

Kara's eye's widen at the sight, "creepy..." she whispers and looks at Alex.

"Yes." Alex agreed. The general stays silent.

J'onn hunches down, "each of you put a hand onto my back and hold on, this'll feel weird."

Kara raises her eye brows, "yeah... I remember," she mumbles and grabs onto his vest.

The other Kara holds on along with Alex.

Keeping his eyes open he phases through the ground with the ladies and moves forward as he had before up till the first hallway and stops. "Okay," he whispers, "the last I knew, he was off to your left, but be wary. Turn on your head sets," he phases back up through the ceiling to fetch his own team.

Kara looks at her twin, "are you okay?" She asks in a hushed tone, knowing the last time she was here she fled, terribly hurt, and is concerned about how being back would bring it all back.

"No I am not."

"This will all be over soon, we won't leave you," Kara assures her quietly, usually she wouldn't feel the need to be cautious. But in this case, having been up against him on her own. She's still nervous, even with Winn's invention on her wrist.

"You are nervous that is not a good thing going into this battle," She told her sternly

"I'm fine," Kara says, "just... remembering my last run in with him." She looks at her small gauntlet and starts walking.

"Yes and it's because you're worried that that's not good. You need to stop remembering or you're going to psych yourself out for this battle my dear."

Kara turns to her and opens her mouth to say that she'll be fine when a swift whirlwind goes by and knocks all three of them down. She looks at Alex, "are you okay?" Standing back up she looks down the hallway Reverse Flash had taken off to. Straining her hearing for anything further.

"I myself am not in the _right_ headspace for this thanks to J'onn pissing me the Rao off!" She growls angry. "He knows we are here. Alex stay between us." Kara grabbed her quickly. "Get ready Supergirl. All I want you to do is hold the asshole. I will do the rest!"

She tensed knowing he is around.

Kara holds up cuffs, "picked these up in the armoury. They'll make him human," she says and keeps her eye on Alex while distantly hearing gunshots going off. Moving in front of the two she is picking up on something she lifts her arm and bends the small gauntlet down.

A gust comes up to them and suddenly he is standing mid running pose in front of her. He looks around and has the look that his hand at a card game has been revealed. She wastes no time and hits him in the chin. Reverse Flash goes flying back and hits the cement wall behind him.

Slamming his head into the wall in the process, "that's why I didn't stand still for you," he comments and starts to get up but she uses the gauntlet again and he slows down to the crawl of a snail.

Wasting no time she slaps the cuffs onto him and he groans. "Wow... you ladies are no fun at all... but if you let me live I'll let you in on a few secrets," he holds up his hands defensively. "Like for your husband," he looks at Overgirl. "I put a cloth around his hips before I left... after My Lady was affected by kryptonite earlier we came to realize someone was there with us. And prepared for company..."

He sees the fire in her eyes and aims her gauntlet at him keeping him immobilized. Alex grabs her sister and they leave knowing Wells is about to be barbequed.

"Come on Kara." Alex tugged her to leave.

Kara looks at Alex, "stay here with her, I'll just be around the corner," she says and starts to leave. Feeling Overgirl will need her older sister for support.

Kara Zor-El Queen declared. "You die filthy piece of shit!"

She blasts him and he instantly lights up in an inferno. Alex is amazed and a little scared her sister has that kind if fire power to take someone out.

Kara rubbed her face _, 'Okay... time for Sorceress Kara'_ she thinks and closes her eyes briefly to concentrate. A figure moves out of the shadows, she feels herself starting feeling off and wonders if it's the mission starting to take its toll on her.

Before she can react she sees a green glow beneath her gaze and freezes up when an arm wraps around her.

"Miss me?" Comes Alex's voice and Kara is instantly confused.

"Alex? What's going on?" She asks while feeling her strength waning and feels the edge of the blade tap her skin but not cut it.

"Surprised? Really? You had Reverse Flash dispose of me because you didn't have the stomach to do me in yourself!" Alex seethes and Kara feels herself tremble just a bit.

Realizing this is a twin whose got it in for her twin. "Look-" Kara finds herself unable to continue talking, the blade pressing into her skin more as she moves her jaw.

"Wow! Okay. First part is done. Let's go get Supergirl." Alex told the shaking Kryptonian.

 _'Okay... I won't talk,'_ she thinks and hears the footsteps of the ladies.

They caught up to Kara. Who was facing another Alex!

Twin Alex spins around, careful with the hostage. "Oh... that's my treacherous sister and... another me?" She muses and grins. Clearly enjoying what is transpiring.

"What the hell?" Alex muttered.

" _You!"_ Twin Alex shouted while quickly jabbing the blade into Kara's right bicep with the kryptonite knife.

Kara gives out a cry to the fresh stab wound on her shoulder. Watching as the blade is flashed out in front of her to her twin.

"Like it? I got it from Dr. Wells!" She snarled. "Take that for trying to kill me!"

"How?" Alex looked at the general.

"This Alex is my sister. J'onn did not know she was here obviously."

"Oh my God! Enough with the twins already!" Alex yelled at no one in particular.

Swallowing a large lump, Kara sets her eyes on her Alex. Taking some deep breaths before she feels the blade get pressed to her neck again.

"Your sister here is only going to betray you like mine did, leave you after everything you've been through together growing up! She can't be trusted."

 _Both_ Alex's look at each other. "You just stabbed _my_ sister!" Alex screamed at her twin.

Kara stands as straight as she can, head up high to try and pull away from the blade as much as she can. Her hands flexing as she needs to focus on something else than the blade just touching her jaw.

The General stared at her sister. "I understand you being angry. I thought I killed you when you attacked me. You were a rebel. Why did you connect with these two? Look Alex. It's me you have a problem with. Let her go. If you need a vengeance attack I got that it's me.'

"I caused this let me fix it please." Kara Zor-El Queen put her hands out to the twin Alex. "Please understand, I am sorry that I allowed you to be attacked. This is all my fault. You are part of the rebels. There is _no_ need to align yourself to the very bad people. We are going to stop the Sorceress. Please help us."

Twin Alex shakes her head, "I watched you grow to be dark... just like him... and act like everyone else was beneath you. That killed me Kara... to know that my baby sister could turn like that!" She says spiteful.

Looking at her twin, "are you saying she's never turned her back on you?"

"Never! Kara and I are loving sisters." Alex declared. " _Please_ let my sister go!"

"Please, Alex, my twin Kara Danvers means a lot to me. _Please_ don't hurt her anymore than she already is. You don't have to align yourself to them. Reverse Flash is gone. There was _no_ redeeming qualities to him. We want to try to help the evil Kara. I know from going in her past she was turned evil thru a black Faerie. I really want to try to help her."

Twin Alex feels her confidence diminish a tad at the other Alex's words. She looks at the struggling young Kara in her arms, then back at the two ladies in front of her. "He kept me alive..." she looks at her sister, "I watched you outside of the camp when you'd make your rounds." She tightens her grip on the dagger but doesn't pull it closer.

"I knew if you turned... and things changed... you'd feel guilty for what you had to do to be with _him_. And then I heard you married the man that continued our misery..." she watches her reaction closely.

Kara takes deep breaths, waiting and hoping it'll all be over soon. Hating to hear her sister like that, or worse, hating knowing that it's her twin holding her at knife point. She remembers Myriad and the time when she herself was under Red K.

She looks down at the green blade, "people change Alex..." she takes a careful breath. "Out of fear... courage... loss... we all make mistakes. Please... give your sister... give us a chance to set things straight."

Alex presses her lips together tightly, she feels her hand shaking at the idea of giving her sister a chance. After their history, she feels an angry tear slip down her cheek before pulling the blade away from the twin Kara and letting her arm drop.

"Please, Alex, we are here to rescue my husband. He changed, I know you know that. He restructured the government. The rebels are now in charge. If I could take everything back Alex, I would. Please take your anger out on me. Leave my innocent twin out of this. I am the one that deserves it." She looks at Kara, putting her hand out to Kara to free her from the twin.

Kara steps away, feeling the drain of the blade lessening as she moves away and taking her twins hand. Alternate Alex looks at the three ladies and more tears rush to the surface. Anger, despair, the pain from it all boiling and swirling. "I can't forgive him..." she says bitterly and looks at her sister. "The changes he's made doesn't make up for what he's put myself or hundreds of us through for years..." she feels her bottom lip tremble. "But if I took out my anger from him onto you... that wouldn't be fair. I don't know how he brainwashed you or anything."

"I was just as bad as him Alex. He changed and so did I. I changed because of my twin you just hurt. Are you okay Supergirl?" She asked Kara concerned. "Can you still help me stop the third Kara?"

Kara looks at her sister and hugs her before looking at her twin, "yes, my arm isn't that bad. Just give me a few minutes to be sure my powers are back." Alternate Alex stares at her sister, "all I wanted to do was protect you," she finds her knees giving out on her. "I can't do it... I know I tried to before but... I don't have it in me anymore," the tears start running down her cheeks.

Kara Queen lifted her carefully. "I am so sorry for what I have put you through." Kara too had tears run down her cheeks.

"I feel awful about the whole Reich vs. Rebel thing. That is what tore us apart as sisters." She looked at her carefully. "But please believe me, both twins changed us. Alex here," she pointed at the other Alex, "and Kara," pointing at the two twins. "They _both_ changed us."

"I did. I got a chance to work behind the lines fighting an enemy, and I saw a good man."

She holds onto her, body shaking with sobs, "I'm so sorry I tried to kill you," she grips her arms tightly knowing she can't hurt her.

Kara looks at Alex, "how're you holding up?" She asks and takes a roll of gauze from her utility belt.

"I am still taking in my twin to be honest. I had heard I had one but seeing her is another."

Kara nods, "I get it... just like when we first met my twin," she turns to her and looks at her seriously.

"Are _you_ okay Kara?" Her twin asked her putting an arm around her. "Do you need to sit out the Sorceress? Until I get to talk to her I am sure she will launch a vicious attack on both of us actually. She is going to be awful."

"There's no way I'm sitting this out, I just want to wrap this around my arm. I'll be fine," she gives a firm nod while starting to wrap it around her bicep.

Alternate Alex shakes her head, "I don't think you'll get through to her... and what she's done with your husband," she stands up. "I have no business being in there," she looks at her twin. "I'm not ready for a fight like this."

"You stay here. I am going to try to talk to her." Her sister told her. "Kara Danvers I want you to hang back too. You were hurt. Alex, if you want to come I am reasonably sure you are safe in your suit and that lethal sword of yours."

Alex nodded turning on the kryptonite emitter in the suit. She made sure she was away from her sister.

Kara shakes her head, "I am joining you two, like it or not," she says stubbornly and walks up next to her twin. "Where to?"

Alternate Alex points, "just keep going straight, the chamber with Oliver is through the double iron doors. Be careful," she says while making eye contact with her twin.

The General eyed her. "You are already hurt Kara I would prefer you stay back."

Alex nodded. "She's right you know." Her sister agreed.

"I've had worse," Kara ties off the gauze into a knot. "Come on, your husband needs us!" If anything Kara feels the need to prove to herself after training with her twin that together, they can handle this darker version of herself. She knows that the two of them cannot handle her on their own.

"I am not happy that you are going up against her compromised Kara." Alex told her sternly. "But I can't make you stand down." She pulls the sword away from the two supers. "Let's do this."

Kara folds her arms and looks at Alex, "you both need me, it was agreed from the start that it would take two Kara's." She gives her a look of confidence.

"Yeah without running into another me." She scolded.

* * *

She did say 'used to have a sister' she never said what happened so I felt we should bring her into the story! I hope you like the addition and what transpired.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	9. Lost

Collaborated with: LVEZZ Thank you to Teelana for your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

The general led the team to the double iron doors. The twin Alex stated behind.

Both supers went through the door with super speed. Kara saw her husband in chains. His head was lolled to the side and he was clearly awake. Looking around she did not see the Sorceress. She quickly went up to the chains and threw her jacket over her battered and bruised husband. He had multiple cuts and confusions on his body and face.

"Oliver I am back." She whispered to him. She very carefully heat visioned the chains, as they couldn't be broken.

She managed to break the chains and caught him before he dropped to the floor. "Take Oliver out of here." She looked at Alex and Kara.

"This again?" He asks dryly as he is set down and watches them blankly.

She continued to look around for the third Kara.

"About time you show up," the Sorceress says as she appears at the door they came through. "I was getting bored." Her head is down with the hood and sparks jump from her finger tips.

"Oliver it's me Alex. Both your wife and me are here to rescue you." She looked at him trying to make him leave the area.

"Please, this is a joke and I'm tired of it!" He states angrily.

"Kara. I am sorry you were attacked a while ago. That was wrong of me and I am here to get my husband back, and apologize to you." She held her hands out to try to calm her.

Alex quieted him and handed him to her Sister to carry out.

"Kara I know there is still good in you. If I can change so can _you_." The general tried for peace.

Kara Danvers carries him out easily and brings him to the alternate Alex. "Please, keep him here." She hurries back and Oliver just sits there looking un-amused.

The other Alex helped put the general's jacket on him.

"Please Kara; let me help you to get rid of the darkness in you." She approached her very slowly.

Raising her eye brows she smirks at her words, "apologize? You found someone else to give up organs for? It's... a little too late for that," she pulls back her hood and looks at Alex. "A lacky? Really?" She throws a blast of lightning at Overgirl knowing she can easily dodge. "And another Kara?" She cocks her head to the side in amusement as she returns.

"Yes there are a few realities out there of different Earth. Kara there was another way, technology saved me. I know the darkness in you is not your fault. An evil Faerie turned you. Please let me try to help you." She tried again for calm.

Alex walked up close to the Sorceress, "Don't try anything, we can defend ourselves, but we don't want to fight." She turns on the emitters, and is ready to pull her sword.

"Kara, let us help you." The general offered again trying to reach the sorceress.

Alex pulls out a Sun collar from her pocket if needed.

The Sorceress grins and turns to Alex, speed running into her face before speed running into Overgirl and shoving both hands into her chest to have her hit the wall. She knows it won't hurt her, only stun as she stalks up to her slowly. Wanting to play with her prey.

"Your husband has been through some... mindful hallucinations... who am I kidding? It's been over a dozen," she laughs wickedly.

Kara runs up to her and places a hand onto her shoulder, "we don't want to-" the Sorceress grabs her hand and flings her across the room into the far wall.

Alex quickly gets behind her and throws the collar on as planned; she hesitated to plunge the sword into her however. She knew that the General wanted to save the other Kara. The sun collar locked in place she immediately feels the drain.

"Kara, I know there is good in you. Fight the dark Faerie. I know you can!" Kara the General told her quickly getting up.

Her face goes dark as she summons a surge of lightning to blast the collar off and it hits Alex at the same time knocking her back.

"Kara! Don't make me have to use that sword on you!" She heads over to Alex and helps her up, she moved away quickly when she saw the gash on her head. She took the sword out of Alex's hand. Feeling the pain, she still held the sword ready to strike if she had to. She blasts her feet with heat vision as a warning.

Kara flies over and lands a punch to try and level her, "Alex! Are you okay?" She calls out to get slammed into a wall and they start to wrestle.

The other Kara gets into it as well splitting them up. Both the Sorceress and the General get locked in a heat vision battle.

The Sorceress flies into the air and goes closer to Overgirl, grinning, "This is all you brought? I'm insulted!" Her hand rises to zap her but Kara tackles her before one can be launched.

Once standing Kara lands a punch before the Sorceress grabs onto her emblem and sends a charge through her body. Kara screams before the woman sends her flying into the wall next to Alex.

"Maybe I was once good... but people start up rumours... and after a while you decide 'why fight it? May as well be as bad as they say' and right now..." She looks at Overgirl. "All I'm seeing is a chance to show that you can't just take what you want."

"I know that! I am here to show you I was in the wrong! But you can rise above the evil Faerie power in you! You didn't ask for it- it attacked you not knowing who you were! You can fight this fight the darkness Kara! If I could do it so can you!"

They are still locked in heat vision. This keeps up both will blow their powers.

" _Please_ can we have a truce? You have already hurt my twin - _you_ twin too, and her sister. Please _stop_!"

J'onn comes into the room with a bandage on his forehead from his confrontation with Dr. Wells. His finger is resting on the trigger, "surrender or we will fire!"

She sees the team ready to fire a volley of kryptonite bullets. She moved closer so they couldn't shoot. "Stand down!" She ordered still holding that sword. It has weakened her. "They are ready to shoot you, I want to help you. Stand down and they won't shoot." She tells the other Kara.

Overgirl stops and steps aside to avoid any residual heat vision.

"What's to stop them from putting me into a cell?" She asks, "letting me go back to my world... but there's no guarantee I won't find your world... too many outcomes or... they kill me." She places her hands onto her hips.

Kara rolls over and watches, groaning as she crawls over to Alex. "Are you okay?" She asks, "frig... she is worse than Livewire."

The Sorceress toys with her hair for a moment, "I suppose I could play along... but don't expect them to contain me for long," she grins wickedly.

"We want to help you. I have this sword you see? I could have used it, and you could have shocked me. We didn't hurt each other. Can you even embrace the chance of being yourself again?"

She looked at J'onn and threw him Alex's sword. He catches it and watches, he's waiting to see what this woman will do.

"Do what you will to me Kara. We are the same; I am not killing you or hurting you." The general stood defiant, in the way of fire for the agents.

"So come with us, and let us help you get that darkness out." Overgirl says.

"I can't. It is in deep. I have tried to rid myself of it. I can't!" She cried out. "Where is that doctor of mine? He is supposed to be watching Oliver."

Kara looks guilty. "How much do you care about the guy?"

"I don't. Fine," she holds her wrists out, "not like I have anything better to do." Wanting to see what all they'll do.

Kara quickly cuffed her with kryptonite cuffs. "I am sorry I had to eliminate him."

She nodded. "He was bad even for me."

"He not only tortured me and my husband, he humiliated us. You don't do that and live!" Kara told her fiercely.

The Sorcoress nodded.

Kara helps lift Alex up, and drapes her arm over her shoulder, "need me to carry you?" She offers.

J'onn walks over and takes the Sorceress, "I'll escort her out and to a containing cell, I'll see everyone in the infirmary."

"Director, she has surrendered please be kind."

"I don't feel well." Alex told her collapsing again.

He looks at her, "we don't know all she is capable of... if anything happens," he warns as he leaves with her.

Kara scoops her legs into her arms and carries her to the rest of them. "I've got you," she promises.

"But who has you?" Alex asked worried, "You got hit hard. Kara, I think I got pretty banged up this time. At least we saved the other Kara..." Alex went limp in Kara's arms.

When Kara noticed her sister unconscious in her arms, she sees blood trailing out of her mouth and down her face where she hit her head.

Agents were instructing everyone to go through the portal again after J'onn reactivated it. Kara Queen lifted her husband and was one of the first to enter the portal.

She placed him in the infirmary hoping he would be alright.

Kara uses her super speed to get to the gate and goes through as soon as she can and sets her onto a stretcher. "Dr. Hamilton! Please!" She calls out and feels for Alex's pulse.

Once through the portal and in the infirmary she saw Alex in a bad way.

Oliver sits there looking bored, "this makes number 5 I think... though I could be wrong." He watches her with hurt in his eyes.

Hamilton rushed over and started treating Alex. "She is alive Kara. I need you to leave the room for now." She instructed her.

"Are you okay Kara?" Her twin asked her concerned.

Kara takes step back and covers her mouth with her hands, "I should have taken the impact for her..." she looks at her twin. "I'll... I'll be fine, nothing some R&R won't cure," she looks at her emblem to see the burn marks.

"What do you mean number 5 my husband?" Kara asked him while being treated.

"This would be my fifth time being rescued," he answers plainly.

"Isn't that a new suit?" Her twin asked trying to find humor to alleviate the tension.

She looked back at Oliver. Putting her hands on both sides if his face she looked into his eyes. "This is not a dream. I am me and it's real. I got you out of there. With help." She added.

He raises his eye brows at her, "you've said this and similar things before... I'm sorry but I'm tired of waking up in those chains."

"Please put him in a gown and scrub pants. The man has been bare for too long." The assistants changed him out, nodded, and handed her the agent jacket back.

She walked out of the infirmary defeated and broken.

"I was too late..." She muttered to herself tears freely flowing.

She sat down in the observation area. "Hey." Lena walked up to her and sat down. "You rescued him. That's all that matters."

Kara nodded still defeated. "Rescued only to be lost. He has no idea what is real and not real."

Kara waits off to the side, drumming her heels on the floor as she takes slow, deep breaths.

"Your wife is not here. She is letting us give you the help you need." The assistants told him. Dr. Luthor came over to him. "Oliver, do you remember me?"

Oliver looks up at her, "can't forget your face doc, saved my wife's life," he says simply.

"Yes, I did. And she rescued you from the torture room."I was not in your current alternate Earth. You are back with your wife, she rescued you and now you are in my care again. You changed and so did I. I will help you with your current mind state as well."

"Yeah... this is my... third time talking to you after being rescued," he says and drums his hands onto his thighs.

"How have I been in your dreams? I was not there."

Sighing, "I've been rescued a few times to put it down to basics," wetting his lips in thought. "I've been through scenarios of talking with you... Dr. Livingston... and watching my wife cry and beg me to accept her as being real," he looks at her seriously.

"Only I watched Reverse Flash drag her back to the torture room and kill her slowly in front of me while I could do nothing but hang by my wrists!" His voice rising, "my wife is dead!" He points in her direction, "Supergirl died on the table after being stabbed by Reverse Flash and Alex was killed after... I have been begged by them all to accept that what I'm seeing is reality and every time I do I'm back in chains!"

"I understand that. Oliver let me ask you this. Are you in chains now? Or are you in a bed with warm covers, a clean gown, and scrub pants?"

She watched as an assistant was treating his arms. "And having your wounds treated?"

"I know in reality I'm in chains, here I'm in scrubs," he says plainly.

Overgirl looked at Lena with tears in her eyes. "I was too late. He is hopelessly damaged."

"There is still a chance." Lena told her holding her shoulders.

"Yes... I've just been through this... please stop while I'm ahead."

Luthor adninisters a sedative for him to rest.

Kara sees that he was sedated, cries more then leaves the infirmary.

* * *

Lena sees Kara Danvers who was sent out of the treatment area looking a little lost. "Alex is strong. She will come out of this." She assured her friend putting arms around her shoulders.

Kara bites her bottom lip, "I should have braced her hit... she wouldn't be this bad off if I had of protected her!" She sits down. "I want to fly but I know they'll say no because they'll want to look me over first. It's just... argh!" She runs her hands through her hair.

"Yes, you got hurt too. Look at your suit." She pointed at the EL symbol.

Just then an assistant came out and called her in.

"That's your cue." Lena told her hugging her. "You both will be fine. I am going to try to find that twin of yours. I hope she didn't leave the base."

Kara stands up to return the heartfelt hug and walks in knowing it'll be bad and was hoping to avoid it. Not wanting to admit that her chest still hurts, she just wants to get away to clear her mind of everything that went down.

J'onn walks into the observation room, "how's he doing?" He asks softly.

"Not well. He has been sedated.' The assistant told him as she ushered Kara in and pointed to the sun bed. Kara laid down on it and watched all the monitoring devices get attached to her.

"Dr. Hamilton put me in charge of you. She is still treating your sister. I can tell you right now you have depleted your solar levels. Please change into this gown." She took off all the electrodes to allow Kara to get up and change.

Kara rolls her eyes, she stands up and goes into the bathroom to change. What she didn't expect was a mild burn mark to be left behind on her chest, she knows that the assistant will notice due to the V in the top. She groans as she steps out and looks on to Alex's room and wants nothing more than to punch something till it's in pieces.

The assistant points back at the sun bed. She sees the burn on Kara's chest. "May I examine you?" She asks politely

Kara lets out a slow breath and nods, watching her reaction.

She nods back pulling up the gown and examining her chest. "These are deep. I will see if the sun bed heals it for you, but if not we have some cream that we can try. I would guess once your solar cells replenish you will heal." The lamps were turned on and she allowed her to get some sleep.

Lena could not find Kara Queen anywhere. She finally called J'onn.

J'onn touches his ear piece, "yes?"

Kara nods, "hurt more than Livewire... she could have killed us all without even trying," she comments while lying down but looks at her still. "Tell me how Alex is, please."

"I don't know yet. Get some sleep, or I have been authorized to sedate you." She eyed Kara knowing the kind of patient she was. "And I will."

"While I don't know how Alex is... I'm not going to sleep, I have to know and... maybe a pillow?" Feeling that always lying flat was a bit annoying. Usually it doesn't bother her but the amount of time she is spending in there it is starting to get to her.

"I am not telling you right now. Unless you want sedated, you will get some sleep." She hands her a pillow.

Sighing she takes the pillow and closes her eyes, minutes go by and sleep doesn't come so she opens her eyes just a peek to see what is going on around her and to listen.

"Now please, I need you to cooperate today. You need replenished. Once you wake maybe I will have news for you. Sleep!" She finished attaching all the electrodes back on again and walked into the other room. The sun beds are separate from the rest of the treatment rooms.

She finds she cannot hear anything. The burn drained her. She has no super strength either. No superpower at all. She is not happy. Finally resting her head she closes her eyes and wills her body to relax. Not wanting sedation, she takes a deep breath and lets it out. Eventually sleep claims her.

Lena regrets having to tell the Director about the other Kara. "Director, the other Kara doesn't seem to be here. She was distraught when she left. She feels guilty for her husband's state of mind, blaming herself for _not_ getting there sooner."

J'onn looks around, "maybe she's with her sister or... the Sorceress Kara," he takes off to the containment cells.

Lena bit her lower lip nervously.

She watched him leave. She clicked off the monitor. She knew she was upset and felt that she failed him. She looked over in the observation room. Kara had been taken to the sun bed room. She knew she would be there awhile. She chose to leave for now; she still had work to do at LCorp

Winn is walking out of the lab room and hurries down the stairs to spot Lena. "Hey Lena! I've got something for you!" He calls out while rushing to her.

"Yes?"

He holds out a titanium bracelet, "I made this for you; it's got a secret to it in case you come into danger with Reign, Purity or any other surprise down the road." He smiles.

"What's the secret?" She held it up.

"Push up in the middle, there's a small button," he instructs, when it does open there's a piece of kryptonite inside. "You can wear it around Kara, it is lined on the inside so it won't hurt her. But if you're in a jam, pop it open, and walaa!" He smiles happily at her.

"Thank you. That is sweet of you." She hugged him then left.

After an exhaustive search J'onn saw the other Kara was gone.

Winn watches her go and feels off, wondering if all is okay but decides to leave her be and goes to the med bay to check in on Alex and Kara.

J'onn takes the to skies, he doesn't want Overgirl to be on her own with her thoughts too much. Too many traumatic things have happened with her and she should have someone with her. He searches through the places he'd taken her, the parks, and finally the outer city.

Kara wakes up a couple hours later, shaking and wraps her arms around herself to realize it isn't from being cold. At least not completely. She notices that no one is around her, and looks in the direction of Alex's room. Carefully she slips off her sun bed and watching those moving around, stays out of their view to sneak into the observation room. Watching what is happening she places her hands onto the ledge. Her heart breaks at the sight of seeing her strong older sister looking so small.

She is spotted, and Dr. Hamilton confronts her. "Your sister is hurt. We are assessing if there is a need for surgery. It's her head Kara. She is concussed and her brain is swelling. Please go back." She escorts her back to her sun bed. "If there are any developments I will be sure to tell you." She placed her hands on Kara's shoulders. "Now lie down please. You need more sun."

Kara lets her shoulders slump and nods, "I couldn't protect her... it's my fault," she sits down on the sun bed before swinging her legs over. "Please," she looks at her, "tell me of any developments. I don't like being in the dark." She rests her head back and tightens her hands.

"This is not your fault. It happened when she absorbed the energy from the other Kara. Kara did lash out and explode her anger on Alex for stabbing her. You have nothing to do with this dear."

She was easily able to start an IV on Kara and sedate her as she was human at the moment.

"Yes but Alex had put the collar on her... she took an electrical charge and... maybe if I'd have tackled her or something... I should have watched her back better," she feels her eye lids growing heavy.

"There is nothing you could have done. _Sleep_." She walked away after she saw the girl was succumbing to the sedative.

* * *

Kara Zor-El Queen stood on the shores of the beach watching the waves go in and out. She really had no idea where she was. She sat in the sand watching the waves feeling defeated. "I should be dead now." She muttered to herself.

Just then a person walked up. He was a surfer. "Man I thought it was you! You're not in that suit if yours but I saw you fly!" He placed his board upright in the sand and knelt by her. "You're Supergirl!"

Kara the general looked at the young man carefully. She realized there was no way she could deny being her twin on not have it be awkward.

Shaking her head at first, but then nodding she said, "Yes I am Supergirl." She looked at her outfit. "Off duty." She quickly added, not wanting to compromise her twin more than she already had.

"It is an honor to meet you Supergirl! Aren't you usually in National City?"

She nodded. "But off duty I go pretty much anywhere." She didn't want to admit she had _no_ idea where she was.

"Well I'm Matt, and I know from reading all the news and hearing about you- You are Kara Zor-El! Superman's cousin!" He enthused. She smirked.

"Yes, he is my cousin." She agreed not happy that Kara was attached to him here on Earth - it should be she was the famous one and he was _her_ cousin. Oh Rao this life of hers was complicated.

"Well Kara I am very please to meet you." He shook her hand.

She was careful not to squeeze too hard. "You okay? You seem kinda down." He looked at her with a kind face. He was a young man with sandy colored hair and green eyes. "You know we humans think very highly of you. I myself respect and admire you for saving our Earth asses time after time." He grinned still looking into her pained eyes.

Kara shook her head. "I am fine, thank you for asking. I am just dealing with some work pressures." She knew her twin would fly alone with her thoughts. She tried to react the way her Sister would act. "I like to fly when I need to sort my thoughts." She looked at him, and tried for a smile.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts. It was great meeting you. Can I take your picture for proof I met you?" She looked around herself.

"I am not in my suit. I would rather you didn't." She admitted, really feeling uncomfortable about the mistaken identity.

He looked downcast. "Okay just one pic. A close up with just our faces."

She agreed. She stood up, got next to his face, and he snapped the selfie with his phone. "Thanks Supergirl!" He said holding up the phone for her to see. Clearly it was just their faces. A little of her collar showed but that was it. He shook her hand once more then left with his board, running all the way ecstatic he met Supergirl.

Kara shook her head; she sat back in the sand collecting her thoughts again.

J'onn had watched and listened from a distance. Of course it helped that she's in DEO attire and not a bikini. He walks over to her carefully, "Nicely done, Supergirl," he says in case anyone overheard. "I will give you some space but I'll advise some ice cream."

"How did you find me?" She asked startled. "Do you have a tracker in this uniform?" She cocked her head.

He shakes his head, "no, I've been looking for quite some time. I've been worried about you, I hate the trauma that my girl's are dealing with and wish to help," he opens his hands and sits down next to her.

"There is nothing you can do. This is my fault from the beginning." She started to cry again, knowing she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Where am I?" She asked him looking up through the tears.

He pulls her into him like a child, wrapping his arms around her and rubs her back.

She allows him, and then realizes they were in public and quickly pulls away. She composes herself. "How did you find me? Why are you even bothering?" She looks around the area, "Where the Rao am I?" She asked now standing up and brushing herself off.

He could tell she is about to fly off again. "I am not hurt! Go back to the other Kara and Alex. They need you."

He watches her and looks around, "You're just outside of National City," he answers and stands up slowly. "There's nothing I can do for them... Alex is still in surgery, and Kara is asleep under the sun bed. I'm more worried about you at this point; believe it or not I care about you. I'm sorry about earlier... I put my job first instead of your well being and I apologize."

"You don't need to worry about me. I caused this entire mess! If I had been quicker my husband would not have lost it. If not for us getting caught no one would have been there in the first place. I failed him." She looked down in the sand, tears threatening again, but she quickly wipes them and launches into the sky, super speed flying away from J'onn.

"Supergirl please I didn't mean-" he watches her take off and his shoulders slump in defeat. "It would appear I've failed all three of you," he says to himself and takes off.

He follows after her, "let me help you, please. This isn't all on you." He calls out when he gets close enough.

"Director- Why haven't you told me your real name? I know it is J'onn by the way- and you are an _alien_ yourself! Now leave me alone!" She growled picking up speed where even he could not keep up.

He moves up next to her, "you wish to know about me? How about we land on a roof, I'll tell you." He compromised.

She paused in mid flight, floating looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked angrily. "Now I know why Lena was so angry with my twin. Same set of circumstances. And I thought Kryptonians are faster than a Martian? How are you keeping up with me?"

She eyed him closely. "I already _know_ who and what you are. Super hearing remember?"

He nods, "I think I'm only keeping up because you're in distress, you asked to know more about me, then let's land and talk. Please," he gestures to the nearest roof top.

"To be honest, you never asked and I was unsure about how long you'd be around. If you were going to be stuck on our planet and move elsewhere or stay on your own Earth," he glides to the roof top with his hands in his pockets.

"Why would I ask? It's your business. I just thought if you really wanted to be open with me you would have told me. I don't want to talk." She looked away still floating. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go. "I am here as long as my husband needs to be treated. Otherwise I will go back. As before this is not my place."

He opens his arms wide in gesture, "my name is J'onn J'onzz, and I was once married and had two daughters," he says in an attempt to open up to her.

She nods. "I know your name. I am sorry about your family. Really, I need to go." She sent him a steely blue eyed gaze and flew away.

He sighs, running his hand over his head, unsure on how to work with this Kara. The situation is quite different from before. He takes off back to the DEO to see to it that both girls are on the road to recovery.

* * *

BAM! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of fun to write I tell you! Let us know what you think!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	10. Guilt

Collaborated with: LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Dr. Hamilton decided against surgery. She hoped the special blood thinner drugs in her IV would help reduce her brain swelling. She had no good news for Kara. She hoped when she woke she would be recharged again.

Dr. Hamilton checked on Kara. She was still asleep. She knew she had been severely drained by the Sorceress.

Kara groans in her sleep, starting to move as though to possibly roll out of bed but rocks onto her side while holding the pillow.

"Are you awake?" Dr. Hamilton asked carefully.

She jumps and accidentally kicks the machine expecting bed sheets. Jumping she sits up, "sorry... I swear one day I'll break it," she rubs at her eyes and then recalls why she is there and then she slips off remembering her sister. "Wait... you've got news? How is she?" She asks eagerly, but also very nervous.

"First let's monitor you to see if you are recharged." She attaches electrodes to her wrists and temple to check her readings. "It looks like your time under the lamps healed you." She checks the burn mark on her chest. It was finally fading. "How do you feel?"

Flexing her hands she focuses her hearing and tests out her vision. Hearing the heart rate machine in Alex's room and seeing past the doctor, she gives a sigh. "Better, it doesn't hurt," she says looking at her chest briefly. Honestly a minor ache she can easily ignore. But what she can't ignore is the doctor dodging her question. Looking up at her in the eye, "her condition is bad... isn't it?"

"Yes as I told you before she has a concussion, but I am worried about the brain swelling. I don't want to do surgery to relieve the swelling unless I have to. Right now she is on blood thinners to keep clots from forming. We are monitoring for now."

She removed her electrodes monitoring her systems and stepped away. "You are free to go. Get washed up, whatever you need to do. I have been given the message your wayward twin is out flying around. J'onn tried to talk her back but she wanted to be alone."

She eyed Kara, "Your suit is damaged but wearable. It is in the bathroom closet. You are discharged but still under Dr. Livingston's care. I expect you back here for your sessions. You have one scheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

Kara rubs her face processing the information, "can I see her... please?" She swallows. Intending to go flying as soon as she can to vent her frustration on something.

"Don't you want to change first?"

Kara was still in a hospital gown. She nods, just wanting to have the confirmation. She hurries out and gets changed in two seconds to stand at her sister's room door, "should I have scrubs on or a mask? I don't want to risk hurting her any further."

"Both please." Hamilton hands her both.

Kara pulls them all on top of her suit, feeling hesitant as she rests her hand onto the door again. Pushing it open her fears are answered as she gets a clear view. Walking to her bedside she gingerly takes her hand, afraid of hurting her further and looks at her face.

Tears welling up at how fragile she looks and small with the machines helping her. "I'm so sorry Alex..." she whispers. "I shouldn't have let you go in there with us, even with the kryptonite suit."

"She is unconscious and won't know you are here. I want to make sure you know this."

Reaching up she touches her cheek as though she could break from the light contact. Kara nods, "I understand..." now knowing how Alex must feel every time she's on the bed.

"No one knew the extent of your twin's or should I say triplet's powers." She put her hands on Kara's shoulders trying to comfort her. "This is not your fault. You mustn't blame yourself for this." Alex was on life support, the same breathing machine Kara had been on.

Her bottom lip trembles, "everyone was scared for us... but being in the same room as her was something else." She feels tears slip down behind her mask and into the corners of her lips. "I can't get revenge for you... I can't donate blood or tissue or anything," she lightly strokes the back of her hand with her thumb. "I'm useless to you," her shoulders shake.

"You are not useless. I will continue to monitor her and we will see about options. Right now surgery is not an option. Please Kara, this is doing you no good. Go fly and calm down okay? As I said your twin is out flying. Maybe you can meet up with her and support each other?" She looks her carefully in the eyes, and hands her a tissue to wipe them.

She moves up to her face and tugs her mask down to give her a kiss on the cheek before pulling it back up. "I'll be back... I love you," she whispers before pulling away. Looking at the doctor she takes the tissue as she steps out of the room. Sadness and anger building up in her, anger at herself, "thank you," she says quietly while taking the scrubs off and the mask before taking off with an ear piece in case.

"Don't forget therapy 2 pm tomorrow." Hamilton called to her as she exited.

* * *

Kara Zor-El Queen flew so fast she ended up on the other side of the country. She didn't know it, but she was in Florida now. She found a secluded lake where no one was around and landed. She sighed. Kara her twin really had a nice Earth.

She looked at the water fowl around the lake and the old willow trees drooping into the water. She couldn't imagine what happened to cause Oliver to lose his mind the way he had. She knelt back down, she held onto the grassy area she landed in and started to sob.

She heard a rustling in the grass and came face to face with an Alligator! This thing was massive! This gator she heard stories about but up until now had never seen one in person. "Well aren't you ugly?" She spoke quietly to the gator. It hissed at her, clearly ready to attack her. "You know? I really am not in the mood to spar. Can you please just leave?" It whipped its tail angrily.

"Believe me alligator, this will hurt you a lot more than me if you try to bite me." She explained to the angry gator. It continued to hiss, arch its back and whip its tail. "You are just going to continue to be bad aren't you?" She asked grinning. The thing lunged at her and snapped its powerful jaws.

"Well that is not nice!" She scolded the big lizard. "You really are ugly, both on the outside and the inside. Very well if I have to threaten I will." She blew her freeze breath in front of the big lizard, causing it to back away quickly. "See? I told you not to spar with me." She sighed as she watched the very large alligator rush into the water.

She realized she had seriously changed. The old General if the Reich would have fried that lizard the minute it hissed at her. She smiled slightly, she knew she had her twin to thank for changing her. She wondered how she was? None of the injured would have happened if she had never come to this beautiful Earth in the first place.

She felt incredibly guilty as she stretched out on the grassy knoll, making sure this time there weren't anymore animals around.

Kara slows down to the roof of CatCo to pull out her phone, realizing she has a phone call to make. Dialing by memory she holds the phone to her ear while working to calm her breathing. "Hi Eliza," she says as calmly as possible.

"Kara dear, is something wrong? I can tell in your voice. What is wrong?"

She closes her eyes, "Alex was hurt during our last mission off world. She is on life support... her brain is swelling but they're holding off on surgery," she takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her better... did you want me to fly you over?"

"Please Kara; I will be ready before you get here." She told her anguished.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," she hangs up and focuses her energy on flying to her as quickly as she can. Within 10 minutes she reaches the Danver house in record time.

Eliza allowed her to pick her up and fly just as quick back.

Once back, Kara set Eliza down right at the medical bay and Dr. Hamilton briefed her on the status of her daughter. All three doctors continued to assess her.

Still feeling guilty, no matter what Dr. Hamilton said, but knowing that Eliza needed to be aware of what her baby girl was going through. She takes off again. Within no time she reaches the Fortress of Solitude but when she gets there she dives into the icy cold water. Reaching the biggest underwater glacier she punches it, harder and harder, knocking chunks off. She continues punching till her lungs can hold on no more.

Finally she goes back to the surface to grab onto the snow and ice and hull herself up. Gasping, taking deep breaths, her whole body is shaking before she turns to face the ocean. Balling up her fists she slams them down hard before screaming at the sky in anger.

Tears falling down her face but are mixed with the water that is still dripping off her soaked hair. She feels her chest is heaving, looking at her hands that are shaking in front of her to notice for the first time that they're bleeding. On her knuckles, the back of her hands, pretty well everywhere but her wrists and inside of her palms.

"Great... Alex would scold you for this too... don't go and beat yourself up Kara," she mumbles. Letting her hands drop, "just because you can't feel it doesn't mean you're not hurting... probably the cold water temperatures helping me there."

Looking into the clear blue water depths. "You have to come out of this Alex..." her eyes red, "I need you... and right now I'm useless to you... I can't do anything for you!" She slams her hand onto the ice in front of her.

She looks up at the sky and recalls Oliver and his condition and then realizes, "oh shit... I've been so focused on my own troubles. I have to find her," she stands up and listens hard for that familiar heartbeat. Closing her eyes she focuses and finally after a minute she finds her and takes off.

* * *

The Sorceress walked back and forth in her small cramped cell. She thought about trying to escape, but the kryptonite emitters effectively weakened her.

"Walking around does no good." The other Alex told her while sitting near motionless.

J'onn comes walking into the room, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "This is going to be a long month," he mutters to himself before placing his hands onto his hips and looking at the two cells. He remembers the alternate Alex and regards her before looking at the Sorceress Kara. "I've got my work cut out for me I see..."

"When are you letting me out? I haven't done anything!" The other Alex told him angrily.

J'onn looks at her, "if I can have your story I'll let you out. To be honest, I didn't expect to ever run into so many Alex's and Kara's," he turns to look at her when he says her name. Walking over to Alex's cell, "tell me your side of the story, please."

"Why? Why do I have to explain myself?" This twin had his Alex's temper. "Just let me out!" She growled at him.

J'onn watches her closely, "I know nothing about you. Your sister has gone AWOL, I don't know what you are capable of or your intentions," he says plainly.

"I am a rebel. I worked to get rid of the Reich. We are opposite sides, or we were anyway. I don't know I guess due to her husband flipping sides she did. But I didn't do anything to land in here! Let me out please!" The other Alex stood up and went to the hard silicone glass wall of the DEO containment chamber. She faced him dead on looking desperate.

Taking a deep breath she feels her intentionally pulling at his heart strings. He waves his key card at the door and watches the door light go from red to green. Pulling the door open, "very well," he says, "if you wish to go back to your Earth I'll set you up."

"I do, we are in charge now. I admit I got caught up with visiting the bad guys for a chance to get even. I didn't mean to attack your Kara. Fortunately I didn't hurt her, though she was weakened from the kryptonite blade of Wells. He's gone now. I watched my sister fry him. Thank you for hearing my side." She held out a hand to shake it.

"You did stab her in the shoulder," he comments, "but I can understand having anger towards someone who was a friend turned enemy and accepting them again. It technically happened with me and if you need to vent..." He smirks, "never mind, no one vents at me," he takes her hand and gives it a firm shake.

"I didn't stab real deep and I thought I got my own sister not a twin. Once I saw my mistake I couldn't take it back." She looks round, "When can I go back? I want to make the announcement Dr. Wells is dead. He was the last criminal to round up. I intended to try to assassinate him while there."

He looks at the other Kara, "I need to have a word with her first, then I'll send you back. You can grab some food if you'd like."

"I was infiltrating their ranks. Thank you." She left quickly, escorted by a waiting agent.

The Sorceress lowered her cloak. J'onn could see the bad scar. On her face. "What do you wish to talk about?" She had stopped her pacing. "Do you make it practice of starving your prisoners? I am still a Kryptonian and I am hungry."

She eyed him, distrusting of him knowing she was a prisoner with Kryptonite emitters on her. She watched him stare at her for a time. "Doesn't it mean anything to you that I surrendered? If I could get rid of this darkness I would." She looked down defeated. "But I can't! I tried."

"Please, just let me go to my own world and you'll never hear from me again."

Upon seeing her face she feels for her. Wondering about her struggles from the get go, and what would happen if his own Kara had encountered the same thing. Listening to her he folds his arms over his chest, "what guarantees do I have that you would not use your powers as soon as released? What if it is all some sort of game to you? These are things that I do not know, however I do understand a kryptonian appetite and will have food brought to you."

Raising his right brow at her, "you've tried to get rid of it? How? We may be able to assist you and try things you are not capable of on your own Earth."

"I don't know how to get rid of the darkness. I tried to will it out. Burn my powers out, nothing works! My powers are so strong they regenerate."

He places his finger to his chin, "have you tried red sun emitters over a prolonged amount of time?"

"How is that other Alex? She is a sister to the other Kara? All these twins is very confusing." She admitted. "There is no Alex on my world, and my world is magical."

He becomes downcast at the question, "not well... she's on life support... swelling in the brain and we're all taking it quite hard," he admits. "Her sister has taken off, visibly upset, those two have the strongest bond I've ever seen and they're not blood."

"What is her conscious state?" She looked worried. "I am sorry. She shouldn't have put that collar on me. And her sister? She got shocked by my magic. Is she okay? Honestly I didn't know about all the other Earths till that General Kara came after me." My resentment was for her. "Not your Kryptonian."

"She is unconsious... they won't do surgery yet... is there something you can do for her? The plan was to take away your powers and bring you but we knew you'd put up a fight... I watched you from the walls twice... I thought you were beyond saving and for that I apologize," he touches his chest as he walks up to her cell door. "If you'd be willing to put on a red sun collar I'll permit you to walk around with everyone else."

"The collar your Alex tried to put on me?"

He gives a firm nod, "yes, it'll have you like a human or as our Kara would put it, like being back on Krypton."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't mind, but that dark magic would. It would react to it like it did before. I offer you to cuff me. Kryptonians cannot handle that kryptonite. The powers don't know what to do with it. You can kill me with it. I don't want to hurt anymore people. Please cuff me. I think I can help your Alex."

He rubs his chin again in thought, "our Kara could try when she returns..." He continues to puzzle over it.

"There is nothing your Kara can do against the dark magic. If she tried to get it out it will seriously injure her like what happened to her sister." She holds out her hands to the strong glass. "Cuff me with Kryptonite as proof of my willingness to help your Alex."

Reaching around his belt he pulls it off and slips it onto her wrists, "I've got to say... I'm not a fan of doing this so often," he says and realises he said it out loud. "Sorry... problems with the other Kara."

"She was a handful for me. I can imagine what she is for you." She tried for a smile stepping out of the chamber once released. "Thank you for trusting me. Can I eat first? I am depleted on energy levels due to the kryptonite."

"Of course, staff are going to have to restock the walk in fridge and freezer..."

* * *

Kara Zor-El Queen slept on the grassy knoll, soaking up the yellow sun rays.

Kara lands next to her twin carefully, not familiar with the area, her hair and suit totally dry from the flight but her hands need more time in the sun, "hey," she says a little breathlessly and mentally kicks herself for flying around so much without eating. Now very grateful for the pot stickers Alex always brings for her _. 'Man do I owe you when your better'_ she thinks trying to be positive that she will recover.

Her twin startled awake. She rose up staring at herself. "Twin thing? Is that how you found me?" She quickly stands up, brushing the grass off her. "Why can't you DEO people leave me alone!" She asked irritated.

She smiles at her a little, "I listened for a specific heart beat... it took me a minute to find you and I realize I've been really selfish," she comments tucking a strand lock of hair behind her ear and forgetting her bloodied hands. "I was so consumed with my sister's health that I forgot about what you must be dealing with. So... I'm here to help you, if I can."

"I just want to be left alone." She looked away. "This entire thing, you getting hurt, your sister almost dead and my husband losing his mind. It's me! I failed you all." Tears started all over again. She rubbed her eyes quickly. "There is no help for me..." her voice trailed off. "Do you know where I am?"

Kara walks over to her and wraps her arms around her; her body temperature is a little cooler than normal. "I get hurt a lot and for me it comes with the job description... nothing is going to be easy when you're a super," she smiles and rubs her back.

"I know my Alex is hurt, but I've also got brilliant doctor's who will not give up on any of us." She purses her lips together, "together we'll help your husband realize that he's not dreaming anymore... everything will come out alright."

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "I have never seen him lose it like this. He has been through a lot. He has lost himself." She pulls away. "I am going back home. I still don't belong here."

"And he needs you now more than ever to help him see that what is happening is real. I know you don't feel that you belong and you keep pushing us away, you keep pushing me away. I know you're used to being strong, independent and not needing help but I'm here to tell you it's okay to ask for help!" She walks up to her, "my Alex is on life support... your Alex is alive and well! Your husband needs you to be strong. I know he'll say hurtful things right now but as you've said, he's been through a lot!"

"I will go back to the DEO. But only to go back home. Once home, I am turning myself in. I can't handle this anymore Kara. I am broken. By turning sides and finding feelings again, I have grown hopelessly weak. All I want is an end to this. Answer for my crimes and be done with it." She thought to herself - should have let the big lizard eat me.

"You don't know me. I am nothing like you! I am evil like that Sorceress was. I have killed many..." her voice trailed off, as she knelt back on the grass again sobbing. Her hair covering her face like a curtain.

Hearing her talk of these things helped bring light of what her twin has been going through. She walks to her slowly, "you're in Florida, you asked earlier," she sits down next to her. "From what I've heard, you sound a lot like your husband. You've both done terrible things and want to make things right. Making things right... atoning... I'm sure that deep down he probably feels similar to you," she looks at her and places a hand onto her knee. Not daring any further contact to risk her taking off. "Let's go back and talk to him, okay? We have to try," she urges.

"He doesn't think I am real Kara. It's... there is no reaching him. Florida? Where is that from National City? How did I get here? Super speed?"

Kara shakes her head, "we will get him back, please... do you trust me?" She takes her hand firmly and bites her bottom lip. "Yeah... it's quite a distance and with my flying and lash out on the ice... I need food," she frowns.

"What did you do to yourself?" She looks around. "The sun has helped me stay charged. I am hungry too though. Where is there food around here? All I have seen ate big lizards."

She bites her bottom lip and quickly hides her hands, "not important, what is... is food." She says quickly hoping she doesn't notice.

"What did you do to your hands?"

She shakes her head and stands up keeping them behind her back. "No... and I think over that way there'll be a chip truck... no... hmmm" she thinks and closes her eyes. "Ice cream truck about a mile to our West in a park."

"This one lizard came to I think try to eat me. It certainly acted like it. I scared it away with freeze breath. I think it is called an alligator? Huge! I should have just let it eat me." She looks at Kara. "If I hadn't allowed my husband to come here _none_ of this would have happened!" She started to shake so angry at herself.

"Look for you to have hit something so hard to damage your hands Alex must be very bad." She looks down. "This really is all my fault Kara Danvers and I am very sorry."

Holding her hands out to try and calm her, "don't worry about the gator or crock or whatever. They're known for being aggressive okay?" Her hands drop, "look things happen, Mon-El's Mom tried to kill me and take over our Earth! Then you'd have no Kara on this Earth and have a Daxamite civilization to work with instead!"

"There is nothing I can do for your sister, but I can at least stop messing people's lives and leave. You get food. I will wait for you. I don't know how to get back honestly."

Placing her hand onto her shoulder, "I'll get us some ice cream and then I'll take us back, okay?" She offers, ignoring the half healed hand. It's her own fault after all.

"You might raise eyebrows with your beat up look. And the House of El is burnt!" She points at the blacked out symbol on her chest.

Looking down she shrugs, "I'll tell them it was a fight and won't go into details." She pulls her suit away from her chest and rolls her eyes. "I'll be back in a few okay?"

She nods, then sits back down.

Within five minutes she is back with two tall ice cream cones and is almost done half of hers. "I have an arrangement with the manager of that cart, selfie and a free ice cream for publicity," she holds it out.

"Thank you. Did he take a pic of that suit?" Overgirl asks.

Kara nods, "battle damage..."

"Or do you owe him one?" She finishes hers quickly.

Popping the last of the cone into her mouth, "I helped the business in National City months ago, helped prevent a fire which would have cost thousands in insurance. So I get free ice cream, selfie is just a bonus for them." She holds out her hand to her.

Overgirl finished her cone and stood back up.

"J'onn won't listen. Please get him to cooperate sending me back. The only way I will stay is if Oliver gets his mind back." She told her resolutely, taking her hand.

"He'll listen to me," she winks, "and you'll have to tell me where you got the dress by the way," she takes off with her.

* * *

So much building up and what's going to be the result? Tell us your thoughts!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	11. Clash Of The Kryptonians

Collaborated with: LVEZZ Thank you to Teelana for your comments and insight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

After the third Kara had a large dinner, she asked to see Alex. She understood she would still be cuffed. J'onn had un-cuffed her to eat, then they were placed back on. J'onn and two other agents armed with Kryptonite bullets led her to the med bay. He walks with her to the doors and spots Eliza.

Eliza was angered that she was there. She tries to confront her.

"What is _she_ doing here J'onn?" She asked angrily when he stopped her.

"She wants to help Alex," he says calmly and understanding her need to protect her already fragile daughter.

"How is she going to help!"

He places a hand onto her shoulder, "I don't know yet, but she needs to see how she is first. She has the cuffs on so she can't use any powers right now."

"I cannot believe you would bring the enemy in here!" She raged more. She tries to pull from J'onn to confront her again.

"I want Alex back just as much as you do, which is why she is here. Please Eliza," he urged.

"You think she can help? Alex is dying!"

"I am sorry. She attacked me, my powers transferred to her as they did to me when I was first attacked." The Sorceress tried to explain to Eliza. I probably would have struck her, but I hadn't yet. It happened when she tried to collar me."

Eliza stared at the evil Sorceress. Then looked at J'onn. She stepped to the side, allowing them to pass. Dr. Susan Hamilton watched concerned.

Immediately the Sorceress Kara saw Alex. She was on technical equipment. Something she had seen on Krypton. There was certainly none of that on her Earth. She looked at J'onn. "May I examine her?"

J'onn nods, "you may... but nothing compromising."

She walked up to her still cuffed; she tried to get a good look at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She stood very still, hands cuffed in front of her eyes closed.

The Sorceress started to shake still with her eyes closed.

Kara appears with her twin, now feeling the need for the sun bed to rejuvenate her she sees Sorceress Kara with Alex and he eyes widen. Looking around she panics, "what's going on Eliza?" She rushes to her side.

The entire room of doctors and nurses watched holding their breath.

"J'onn says she wants to help Alex." She replied clipped and anguished. She grabbed onto her younger daughter. They hugged for support.

Kara holds onto Eliza, rubbing her arm to try and offer comfort.

"Kara, Alex is dying..." She cried into her daughter's chest feeling the scorch mark on her suit.

The Sorceress opened her eyes, and motions J'onn to join her by Alex's bedside. "I know what is wrong. I suspected all along. I am sorry." She told him when he joined her. "I was attacked and infected with dark magic. It is a force. It is not physical. This happened a long time ago on my world." She started to explain.

"When Alex put the collar on me and I blasted it off, I transferred some of the darkness from me into her. That is why her brain is swelling and I am sorry to say she is dying." When she saw J'onn's displeased face she quickly continued. "I think I can bring her back.

J'onn listens closely and watches the still form of Alex on the bed. "What would be required?" He asks quietly.

Kara rubs circles into Eliza's back, "she's strong... if I can do anything to help. I will, I owe it to her," she says softly.

She nodded, looking up from the tears.

"The dark faerie power is still inside her. The human part of her cannot handle it. It will kill her if not removed." She paused for his reaction. Seeing a steely face, she continued. "I will re-absorb the energy. It won't be easy, but it has to be me. I gave it to her; I have to take it back." She explained.

"Her mind cannot handle the sheer force of the energy. That is the reason for its swelling unfortunately." She explained in quiet tones.

Kara Zor-El Queen stood by and watched. She saw her husband was asleep. Probably sedated she surmised.

J'onn looks at the Sorceress, "what needs to be done to save her? Would it go back to you or will it find a new host?" He asks trying to be prepared for any unknown outcomes in his mind.

Kara looks down at Eliza, feeling strongly for the foster mother in her arms. "What if I took it?" She asks the Sorceress, looking up at her.

"Absolutely not! You have no darkness at all! It will consume you whole. We don't need two evil Kara's. Please stay back. I will do this." She looks at J'onn. "I need my cuffs to be removed because I need my hands free."

J'onn watches her closely, "what will happen with you once it is back inside of you? Will you still have this control or no?"

"I will take it. Perhaps the darkness in me already will counter it." The general offered stepping up.

Oliver stirs on his bed and wakes up to a new scene playing out nearby. Curious he stands up and takes his IV pole to observe.

"I will have control, but it will consume me. It is a part of me after all. I will turn darker." She explained holding her hands for him to release.

An assistant grabs Oliver and keeps him on his bed.

J'onn contemplates what all is about to transpire, "you will then most likely lash out like you did before against the girls." He theorizes.

Oliver looks at her, "what's the big deal?" He asks flatly.

"Which is why I should take it." She looks at J'onn, "so she doesn't have it all back."

Overgirl looks at Oliver. "Are you okay? Do you still think you are dreaming?" She asked carefully.

Looking at his wife, "I'm feeling fine... this is new to me so I'm curious naturally." Looking at all three Kara's he takes a deep breath, "why are there three? The Sorceress died in the room when I got rescued."

"I am not dead...yet." She told him. "Please, I don't even know your name. Will you release me so I can help her or not?" She looks at J'onn.

J'onn presses his lips together firmly, "yes... for Alex," he grabs for the cuffs and removes them while never taking his eyes off of her. "I am deeply sorry this happened to you... no one deserves being locked away in their own mind to have darkness take over a beautiful soul." He takes a step back and lifts up his rifle.

She nods, then walks over to the side of the bed again. She put both hands on the sides of Alex's head. She closes her eyes again, and concentrates

Kara tightens her grip on Eliza but is careful not to hurt her.

The Sorceress started to shake, they noticed a gold glow come off her, and Alex's body started to shake. "Quickly! Disconnect her from all electricity!" The Sorceress cried out while still in the middle of the transference.

Kara charges over faster than the nurses and removes all she asked.

They saw the gold turn black on the edges, and Alex had started glowing white.

"I am healing her head right now. She is in a sleep state, not unconscious and no coma." She stated, gritting her teeth taking the darkness.

Oliver watches and tries again to get a closer look, watching his wife and then looking at the now glowing Alex. His eyes darting around and curious about the new face, Eliza who looks familiar.

The gold was completely black now, the general stepped up fast. "Let her attack me J'onn, it's the only way to save her! If she doesn't transfer the extra energy it will consume her and you will have to shoot her!" She told him grabbing onto an arm.

The blackness was all around the Sorceress now, she screamed and pulled away from Alex, who stopped convulsing and lay peacefully on the bed.

J'onn grits his teeth, "it's your call Overgirl!" He shouts over the noise.

"It has to be me and it has to be now!"

She stood in front of the Sorceress. "You want a piece of me Scarface?" She said, trying to bolster her failing confidence.

"Do it!" He hates doing this to the other Kara but he hates the idea of having to kill one more.

Oliver pushes past the assistant to see more, wondering what this spectacle is. It fascinates and terrifies him at the same time.

The Sorceress stopped screaming and looked at her, her once blue eyes now very black.

"Oh Rao!" The general muttered, knowing this could be the death of her.

"You! I remember you! You attacked me!" She lunged for her, knocking her into a wall.

Kara reacts, grabbing the back of the Sorceress, pulling her arms back.

"You need to be somewhere else! Not here!" The general said scrambling to her feet. She super sped to the Sorceress and ran her out of the med bay into the hall way just before the observation room.

She ripped the Sorceress out of Kara's grip. "Stay back Supergirl I don't want you in the crossfire!"

J'onn lifts his gun, but can't get a shot off without shooting Supergirl. The Sorceress reacted too quickly for him. He watches Overgirl take the Sorceress out of there and curses to himself.

"Okay, blast me, give it your all Wizard!" She shouted at her, trying to raise her anger.

Looking at Eliza, "check on Alex, she can't handle this by herself!" She takes off ignoring Overgirl's order.

"I am _not_ a wizard!" She screamed angrily.

"Kara no!" Eliza looks at J'onn "Dart her or something! We will lose her too!" She shouted at him.

J'onn takes off after Supergirl, "if someone can tranquilize Supergirl, do it!" He orders into his head set. Cursing Kryptonians for being faster than him.

Kara reaches the room with the Sorceress and Overgirl. "Everyone out!" She yells, watching Winn take cover.

"Well what are you then? A witch with a nasty scar?" She continued to taunt. She charged her, causing the Sorceress to send powerful electrical arcs into her. "Is that the best you can do?" Kara Queen snarled. Falling into a crouch, ready to charge her again.

An agent watching fascinated takes aim and fires at Supergirl, he gets her right in the shoulder. Kryptonite immediately takes her down.

Kara uses her heat vision on the Sorceress in the hopes of distracting her.

The Sorceress blasts Supergirl with her heat vision before she falls.

"Scarface! Come at me!" Kara yelled at the enraged Kryptonian. The two Kryptonians heat visioned each other, then the General getting close enough kicked her hard sending her flying into a wall. This was enough to explode the Sorceress, and she sent all the darkness she could raise. Turned it into wizard's fire, and threw it at Kara Zor-El Queen.

She immediately went down in the massive inferno.

Kara hit the far wall with the heat vision hit, pulling the dart out of her as she falls to her hands and knees.

Winn rushes to her side, "stay down!" He urges her as he sees she is mentally losing the fight.

J'onn gets into the room and shoots the two Kryptonians still standing with a few darts each.

The Sorceress immediately went down with her darts. The darts burnt up in the wizard fire still engulfing the other Kryptonian.

Kara Zor-El Queen cried out in agony, as she tried to put the flames out with her freeze breath.

"Cape..." Kara whispered before passing out.

Winn removes her cape and uses it on Overgirls body. Between the freeze breath and the cape, the flames were doused.

Kara looked cooked, but mainly her clothes burn off, her skin blackened, she was still alive. Her hair was strong as steel too, therefore other then turning black from the fire, it was still intact.

J'onn looks at the three, "get them all into med bay! Cuffs on Overgirl and the Sorceress! Move it people!" He watches the medical teams go into action and hurries back to check on Eliza and Alex and sees Oliver sitting on his bed now.

"Alex is breathing without the respirator!" Eliza cried happily.

J'onn gives a sigh of relief, "finally good news... I'm sorry this happened to Alex..." He looks at her as he moves to the other side of Alex's bed.

Dr. Luthor took charge of the Sorceress, while Hamilton cared for the other bad Kryptonian. Dr. Livingston stayed by Supergirl's side.

"You didn't know the magic would affect her the way it did. It's not your fault." Eliza told him.

"She is a hell of an agent, head strong like her sister, she was tranquilized," he says as he takes Alex's hand gently. "From what I've been told Kara's taken the hit on Alex personally," he watches the ladies get brought into med bay and looks down at Alex.

"Yes, I am glad your agents were able to stop her from being attacked." She places a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you J'onn for taking care of the girls. I'm sure. We'll have to keep her away from that Sorceress." She agreed.

D. Luthor placed the Sorceress on a bed with cuffs and restraints. She started examining her, after having her changed out of the robes she was in.

J'onn closes his eyes, "they don't make it easy," he smiles and looks at her, "I'll get you a chair to be comfy." He walks out of the room and checks on Dr. Livingston, "how's she look? Took a heat vision blast?"

Dr. Hamilton did the same, only Kara Queen was placed on a sun bed with restraints and kryptonite cuffs.

"Yes she did. She will be okay. I have her on the other sun bed so she should recover relatively quickly." She told J'onn. "Don't feel bad about darting her- you saved her life."

He nods, "good... good..." J'onn shakes his head, "I don't but she's going to hate me for keeping her out of the fight. And right now it seems to be a running theme. But its part of the job... making the hard decisions," he pats the doctor on the back before picking up a spare chair and bringing it to Eliza.

Dr. Livingston checked Kara Danvers' vitals. She was rapidly recovering on the sun bed. He put a lotion on the burns she had gotten from the heat vision. It was special topical cream to assist with healing her on the sun bed. He had a nurse change her out of her suit. He applied under her gown on her chest and torso where her worst burns were.

Dr. Livingston, though a certified psychiatrist, was also a medical doctor. He was happy to help when they had a full infirmary.

Kara Zor-El Queen laid on her sun bed going into shock under Dr. Hamilton's care.

Oliver had seen his wife carried in with medical sheets over her to shield her extensive burns. He bites his bottom lip, watching his wife and watching the doctors work. He sits up as he watches Dr. Hamilton go to work on her.

Eliza sat by Alex's bed. Waiting for her to wake up.

The assistants around her helped prep her, inserting the respirator on her to assist her breathing, IVs for fluids, and she was immediately swathed in sterile dressings.

Agent Vasquez walked over to Hamilton, as she had assisted carrying her in. "What is the prognosis for the General Doctor?" She asked quietly.

A nurse walks up to Oliver. Do you still think this is a dream? Your wife is not dead. She is alive over there on that sun bed. She risked her life for the Sorceress to live." She checked his vitals. "You are recovering well. That is a good sign. Lie back. You are not to get out of bed Oliver."

She handed him a food tray, "Eat up, you need to re-build your strength." She walked off for him to eat in peace.

He watches Vasquez with a mild curiosity, "but why?" He folds his hands on his lap, "I'll admit this is all new... but I'm not entirely convinced. Oh!" He claps his hands together, "when's my first therapy session?"

"Not sure. You will be informed when they start." She quickly answered before she left.

Dr. Livingston watched as Kara started to stir.

Kara Danver's eyes shoot open and she sits up immediately and this time stops herself from hitting the roof of the sun bed. "Geez!"

"J'onn, she is waking up." Livingston told him quietly. "Lie back down." The doctor told her.

She shakes her head and watches J'onn approach, "what the heck happened?" Sitting on the rim of the sun bed.

J'onn with his hands on his hips, "I didn't want you getting hurt so I authorized the agents to tranquilize you."

Moving to stand up, "what!" She looks at him angrily, "after over a day of hearing how risky the mission was going to be... that it would take both of us Kara's and Alex in a suit to take on the Sorceress you take me out of the fight?" She demands.

"Kara, you weren't 100 percent earlier, there's no telling-"

"I was hurt before going into the fight against the Sorceress J'onn! Alex and my twin tried to stop me but knowing the odds I stuck it out and Alex was the one that nearly died! Would you make up your mind!" She holds her arms out exasperated. "My twin wouldn't have been so badly burnt if you didn't tranquilize me! I would have handled the heat vision if you didn't tranquilize me!" She curses under her breath in kryptonian.

"Kara, lie back down!" Dr. Livingston ordered sternly.

J'onn listens to her, "Kara, I understand your frustrated... please, let's get you healed the rest of the way and have you-"

"No!" She shouts, her body shaking in anger, "I'm not going to lie down..." she turns to start walking backwards away from the two. "I'm going out... no one trusts me apparently." She turns and walks off.

"You need to calm down. J'onn followed your adopted Mother's request!" Dr. Livingston says.

Kara pauses in her steps, but then continues to go and grab a spare suit. Changing into it in a couple of seconds.

"Kara! You are not authorized to leave!" Dr. Hamilton told her, pulling her up. "Eliza didn't want you to get hurt! We all care about you! If you really want to leave, okay, but it was Eliza that didn't want you fighting, because she was scared to death for your safety. So ease up on that temper of your please." She told her eyeing her with hands on hips.

She pauses in her steps, "I could have made a difference and now my twin is healing from third degree burns... right now I just feel like I'm not being trusted or being held back or like I've let everyone down because I couldn't protect someone I love!" She says and a stray tear falls from her eyes.

Closing her eyes, "let me go please," she says more calmly.

"That's not it at all! We trust you, but we worry. Those two Kryptonians were trying to kill each other. We didn't want you in the middle." She explained . She let Kara go.

Shaking her head, "I was there... my twin was trying to get the Sorceress to unleash enough of her darkness onto her so she wouldn't revert back to being what we'd first encountered. I was trying to stop her from getting hurt further... at least I contacted Eliza about Alex," she looks over her shoulder at J'onn to make sure he knew it was pointed at him.

She knows he cares about her, but just like with a hospital she feels Eliza should have been called sooner about the both of them. Winn texts Lena about what has recently happened when he watches Kara fly by.

Dr. Hamilton goes back to work on Overgirl, having already inserted an IV for fluid plus painkiller. Removing dead skin to relieve pressure and improve the blood flow. She then soaks bandages in cool water before placing it over the healing tissue in the hopes that the bandages stick to her less when they need to be replaced.

She gently cleans the burned areas, one spot at a time with mild soap and water, and pat dries. Looking for any swelling or redness around the burn. Making sure not break closed blisters, due to the risk for infection. Applying cream or ointment to the burn with a cotton swab. Placing another freshly soaked bandage after each affected area is treated.

When she steps out she walks over to Dr. Livingston, "I'll be having my assistants replace the bandages often. I have to ask," she looks at J'onn who has approached as well. "Kara visited Alex earlier, before this all happened. She blames herself for Alex getting hurt so badly."

J'onn sighs, "I should have bumped up her therapy session... I hadn't spoken with her yet and I didn't know she was harbouring such guilt." He places his hands onto his hips, clearly not comfortable with the scenario. "She's been alone with her own thoughts for too long, with no one but you Dr. Hamilton to tell her otherwise and her major rock is still out."

"She has an appointment tomorrow. I hope she comes. She is very angry right now." Livingston told him.

The Sorceress Kara started to stir. She saw she was in a bed, restrained with belts and kryptonite cuffs. She groaned. She saw she was in a thin hospital gown, and nothing else. She saw a tall woman treating her. She knew she was attached to the same strange technology she had seen Alex on. She at least didn't have a tube down her throat. She was thankful for that.

Catching the movement, J'onn walks over to the Sorceress, "how're you feeling?" He asks concerned and wanting to see how much darkness had been removed from her.

"Why am I tied to this bed?" She asked tired. She pulled against them, but knew with the kryptonite it was futile as she was not strong enough. She sank her head deeper in her pillow in defeat.

"Because after you absorbed all of the darkness from our girl Alex you attacked the one who came after you," he answers and sees she's back to herself the way he'd met her. "We kept ours out of the fight but her twin, the one who you fought got burnt badly," he places a hand onto her arm. "This we can treat, you need to rest."

* * *

Lots of stuff happened... lots of fun to write! I hope you like how things are developing and things are going to take a turn... in the next chapter!

-SLITH/LVEZ


	12. Great Wall Of Ice

Collaborated with: LVEZZ Thank you to Teelana for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara gets to the Fortress of Solitude but this time she sits down. Looking down at her fresh suit, the fresh symbol, she looks out at the view and wraps her arms around her legs _. 'I let down Eliza... and she wanted to protect me,'_ she rests her chin onto her knees. Basking in the sun where she sits before deciding to lie down on the ice.

The strength of the solar rays feeling amazing on her skin, no hum of machines or lights on overhead, listening to the doctor's or assistants. She closes her eyes and enjoys the quiet. Drifting off shortly after.

An hour passes and a shadow casts over her, however her body doesn't react as cloud had been covering her off and on. The heavily booted feet come next to her and the right foot connects with her side harshly. Supergirl slides several feet, clutching at her side in shock at the abrupt awakening.

Looking up at her attacker her eyes widen at the sight of Hank Henshaw, he charges at her as she scrambles to her feet. Ducking away from a swing to deliver a blow of her own to his stomach, but he's barely phased by it.

Grabbing her arm he back hands her with his free hand before pressing his right hand onto her back to slam his knee into her chest and letting her fall to her hands and knees. "I knew you'd return eventually, I just missed you earlier. Imagine my surprise when I learn Lillian Luthor is working with the DEO!" Hank swings his right foot at her ribs.

However Kara catches his foot and sits up to punch him in the inside of his thigh.

"Lucky me..." She breaths as he jerks away, she moves in and gives an upper cut which causes him to take a step back.

Giving another hard punch to his head he catches her fist, her arm shakes as she fights to regain herself. He kicks her in the stomach to have her double over and slams his forehead into hers.

Falling onto her back, she rolls onto her side, her eyes glowing red she turns to him and blasts him in the chest. It burns a huge hole into his snow suit. His own eye turns red before he launches his own heat vision.

Rolling away before he could nail her, Kara jumps into the sky to try and gain some distance. He however leaps into the air to grab her cape and yanks down hard, bringing her down next to a crevice. Her whole body feels the jolt like the gladiator she dealt with in the underground alien cage fights.

Coughing and groaning she rolls onto her side to spot the large gap in the ice and gasps at the sight. "Oh no..." she breaths while clutching at her stomach, wishing her head piece signal would reach the DEO but knowing she's too far she rolls onto her back.

Hank gives her another kick to her side which causes her to curl into herself. "Please... stop," she groans and he leans down close. Looking over her carefully he reaches for her suit and pulls a small device away from under her cape and chucks it as far as he can.

"As I told you before... I should have locked you up when I had the chance... say hello to your next cage," he puts his foot onto her side and gives a shove.

Kara grabs for his foot, scrambling to keep from falling in, grabbing the edge she looks up in time to get a fist to the forehead, the back of her head hits ice and everything goes black.

* * *

Eliza first noticed movement as Alex moved her fingers. Her fingers moved more, causing her hands to move too.

J'onn walks into the room and smiles at the movement from Alex. Though he knows when they last spoke she was very cross with his decisions. He's just happy to have her back.

Her eyes open. She is feeling numb from everything. She looks around and spots her mother.

She tries to recall what happened to her. But she really can't. "Mom..." She groaned out. Her throat was very dry. "Water... please." She choked out.

J'onn grabs the jug of ice water and pours some into a Styrofoam cup and passes it to Eliza.

She takes it from Eliza and drinks quickly. "Why am I here and why do I feel both numb and empty? My head hurts."

"I'll get you some food, your body has been through a lot Alex," he steps out to ask an assistant to fetch some food. Knowing nothing of what she'd be allowed and he quickly grabs Dr. Hamilton's attention.

She finishes with the general for now and comes over to see Alex. She checks her vitals. Her brain has stopped swelling. She seems fully healed, but has the symptoms of her trauma still.

"Mom, where's Kara?" She looked around concerned she was nowhere to be seen.

J'onn looks at Eliza; he shakes his head to have her not reveal that she has taken off. He knows Alex would become restless and not sit still for long. "Let's focus on you, what do you remember?"

"I remember the Sorceress. I put the sun collar on her, she blasted me. I fell back. I was never able to use my sword on her..."

He nods, "she surrendered in the end, anything else?" He watches Eliza for her own reactions.

"No, I obviously passed out. Where is Kara?" She tried to rise, but was weak from her ordeal and sagged back down on her pillow.

"Easy, she's not at the DEO right now," he gives the simplest answer he can to try and calm her down. "Right now you need rest."

"Why wouldn't she be here with you two? _What happened to her_?" Alex rose her voice, upset for not knowing what happened to her sister.

"She's okay, just flying around blowing off steam sweetie." Her mother answered running a hand through Alex's hair.

"Call her back. I want to see her." Alex told them taking another long drink from her cup.

"She'll be back in awhile. You know how she loves to fly." Eliza told her.

He will give Eliza his thanks after though he's sure she is well enough aware of how the two are. "She's fine okay? It's you who needs to heal," he smiles at her. The assistant comes back in with a tray of food. "Get your strength back okay?"

Alex tossed her head from side to side on her pillow. They were keeping something from her and she knew that. "Something is wrong, I can feel it." Alex told them all. "Can you get hold of her?"

"She's angry with me," J'onn says and looks at her in the eye.

Eliza tried to look away, realized it was hopeless keeping anything from her daughter, and replied, "She apparently lost her earpiece and her tracker."

"What? Why!" She asked ignoring her dinner.

"Apparently she is so angry she wants to be left alone." She looked at J'onn feeling guilty. It was her plea to dart her own daughter.

He purses his lips, "apparently she blamed herself for you getting hurt... there was a fight earlier when you... you were dying Alex. And I didn't want her to further get harmed so I ordered her to be tranquilized. She feels I don't trust her and took off," he wasn't going to put any blame on Eliza. If he didn't agree he wouldn't have made the call as he too was concerned.

"It's not her fault I got hurt. It's that damn evil woman." She growled frustrated. "You have to get her back J'onn."

Kara wakes up a while later, cold, sore and confused. She notices pretty quickly that her body is in an odd position, closing her eyes she focuses on assessing herself to see what she can move. Her one hand is dangling, the other is resting on some rigid ice. Left leg is cut and throbbing while right is tucked under her at a funny angle.

Opening her eyes she sees so much darkness and the air in front of her face as she breaths out. Groaning she forces her limbs to work and lift herself while looking up. All she sees is blue, chunks of solid ice and blue all around.

She can't even see the sky, "Rao... what have I gotten myself into?" She mumbles and looks down to see she's on a small chunk of ice with a huge gap on either side. She sees she is several feet down but there's edges and chunks she can use to try and climb. Knowing she's cold and in pain tells her flying needs to be a last resort. Reaching up carefully she takes the first ledge and finds another jut out. Pulling herself up to grab a small ball of ice, she wills her limbs to work up.

"If I don't get to the surface in time to get sun... I'll freeze... Alex what did I do to myself?" She asks herself as she puts her foot onto the piece she grabbed with her hand. Kara feels that the walls are making it increasingly difficult to climb it like normal.

Forcing her knees together and in front she braces her back and her hands. Slowly she starts to push up with her toes and wiggles her back.

Hank finally gets to a spot with reception and sends out a message to the DEO _. 'Lillian I've got your girl'_ He hits send and is on his way. Before he left her after watching her body go down the chasm, he used his laser eye to have ice seal up with chunks for her exit.

Kara grits her teeth and feels a jagged piece go into her back, looking up she slips to fall, tumbling to the same rock she'd woken up on. She moans and spits out some blood, having bit her tongue when landing on the rock. Sitting on it she wraps her arms around herself.

"You got yourself into a fine mess Kara... you know Alex wouldn't blame you... but deep down I feel I should have been able to protect you." She closes her eyes and refrains from punching the ice knowing it'll only hurt her more. "We both get hurt on missions... it's an occupational hazard... and Eliza didn't want to see me get hurt."

She looks up at the over 15 feet of ice between her and freedom. "I acted in the moment..." She stands up slowly, "I know they care," her stomach grumbles and she rubs it, "I have to stop fighting... I'm acting just like my twin," she places her hands onto the ice wall in front of her.

"Feeling the need to be alone... Alex always calls on me for back-up... and I know she'll always come. But in this case I have to get to them. If I'm going to survive this coffin he put me into then I need to get myself out and accept their help," she looks up and starts the same climb as before.

Winn blinks at a message that pops up in the spam folder, his heart takes a flip and he quickly goes to his head set. "Uhhh Lillian, I've got a message for you."

"What is that Winn?"

He presses his lips together tightly, "I got this message... it says 'Lillian, I've got your girl'."

She immediately finished work on the Sorceress and goes over to J'onn to tell him.

J'onn hurries over to the command center, "have you called Lena?" He asks, "Where did this message originate from?"

Winn types away, "it's encrypted, I won't know for a bit but I'll figure it out asap."

"I am sorry Eliza." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you need my daughter for?" Lillian asked him quickly.

"The Sorceress is not happy about being tied up by the way." She told J'onn. "Her physiology is Kryptonian but her brain is larger than the other Kara's. Apparently the magic causes the brain to enlarge. That would explain Alex's swelling of the brain."

Winn holds his hands up, "I'm trying to figure it out okay! Give me a minute, have you tried calling Lena?" He asks.

"Wait does my Cyborg has Lena?"

Lillian had thought he meant Supergirl. She quickly calls Lena.

J'onn runs his hand over his head, "I'll go and see to the Sorceress Kara and you update me as soon as you can, alright Agent Schott?" He takes off.

Winn is typing away, "from what I'm looking at as data from the sender... it is Hank Henshaw, but he's covered his tracks really well."

"Oh my God! _Lena_! We thought something happened to you." Lillian realized she had gone soft when she changed. She cleared her throat. "Please come to the DEO. It isn't safe. My rogue Cyborg may be after you."

The others hear her concern for her daughter. "Lena I don't care that you are busy! You are always busy! Get in here please. Better yet, stay where you are, agents will pick you up."

She calls for J'onn to get a team to LCorp.

J'onn gets to the med bay and hears what Lillian said, he stops in his tracks. "Lena's fine... who did he mean when he told her he's got her girl?" He shakes his head and goes to the Sorceress.

Winn puts out a call for a team to go and get her, "why would he go after Lena? Because of you working here now?"

"Probably, but honestly I think he may mean Supergirl. Winn have you tracked her last location?" Lillian asked."He dislikes her the most. He thinks I changed sides and sees Supergirl as my girl since I am with the DEO." Lillian explained.

Winn types away, "give me a minute, looks like a really weak signal," he looks up at her, "you sound like you care about her... sorry it just feels different. I'm not used to this side to you."

"Aren't we over that yet? I have saved her at least twice now." She snapped at him. "Would I have saved her- and her twin if I didn't somewhat care? Now hurry up! What was her last location before she stupidly took off her tracker?"

Livingston shook his head. He will be scolding her for flying off the way she did. Alex was hearing all of this becoming more agitated.

Kara has no idea what the time is but she can see the sun is fading, starting to feel like she did back when she was carrying her twin on her back. Only she isn't soaking, just freezing, grabbing onto another chunk of ice it breaks under her grip and she just manages to keep her hold on the ledge she was holding prior.

She looks down at the chasm and knows it could have been much worse. "I'm coming Alex... I'll get there," she breaths, her lungs hurting something fierce from breathing in so much cold air.

Winn finally gets a hit, "yes! She was last at... the Fortress of Solitude... but that was a while ago," he types and triangulates. "Let me get a better picture and see if we can spot her. She's a ways away from the Fortress."

Rubbing her hands together to try and get some warmth, then remembering to rub her chest knowing her arms would take care of themselves. "See... shows like Zoo do help in some survival situations," she says to herself and gives herself a moment to see that the sun is minutes away from setting.

"No! No! No!" She shakes and closes her eyes. "I won't last the night here..." she gets the gumption to climb more, the rock she's stepping on snaps off and she scrambles to stay up on what she last grabbed. She feels her hands getting cut on the rigids of ice and finally finds a foot hold and uses her core muscles and biceps to hull herself onto the next large chunk of ice. Lifting her head she hits ice.

"What?" She crunches down and feels above her, all solid ice above her. No exit. "No! This isn't happening!"

Within a few more minutes Lena is brought in being escorted by the DEO agents. Winn looks over and smiles with relief, and continues to zoom in on the footage. "It's getting to dark over there to see anything... I'll back it up by 10 minutes and we should see her," he types away and then there's light.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he types more and zooms in more, "she should be right here. This is her last location; it hasn't moved in over an hour, I'll keep zooming in."

"It's probably her tracker. I assume you are talking about Kara?" Lena asked looking over his shoulder. "She obviously lost it and you are picking up the device itself, not her."

Mon El shows up. "What is this I hear about Kara missing?" He is quite alarmed.

"Yes she is missing. We think we found her tracker." Lena replied.

He sits back in his seat, "yeah... that's her tracker," showing the tiny device on the ice, "it's been there for well over an hour."

"Where is it? I am going there." He told them. Already suited up, getting the last known coordinates. "Winn! Now where were the last coordinates!"

Winn looks up at him. He types away and reveals, "about half a mile from the Fortress of Solitude!"

He is quite agitated about his girl. "Direct me as I get closer!" He flies off through the same window Kara did.

"Mom, Mon El is taking off to get Kara back. Tell the others." She hangs up the cell. "Nicely done Toyman Jr." She smirked at Winn. "I have to say we both have infamous families." She smiled at him.

Kara presses her upper back into the ice and pushes with her knees, straining she grits her teeth as she feels the ice shifting ever so slightly. "Come on!" She screams as it moves she works to direct it up and it finally starts to angle away.

Pushing it up further she lifts her trembling hands to the slick surface and gets it off. Reaching up she can see that the way is clear and her hand finally touches the rough surface of land. She breaths a sigh of relief and pats to be sure it is secure enough. Bringing her arms up she feels no ledge for her feet to push up from, "just a little bit more," she says with chattering teeth.

Winn looks up at her and frowns a little at the name, "yeah... not what I'd like to think about," he says quietly and keeps track of Mon-El's location. "I'm sorry Lena," he says looking over his shoulder at her, "it... it wasn't my place to try and take James from you. I feel like I overstepped with you and made things awkward and I'm sorry."

Mon El super sped flew all the way there. In a trip that should have taken hours, sheer adrenaline got him there in a short two hours. He skid out exhausted as he landed, grabbing up the tracker. " _Kara_!" He screamed her name looking for her amidst all the ice. "Only a Kryptonian would pick such a desolate place." He muttered to himself. "Kara! Do you hear me?" He continued to look around.

Lena nodded, but put a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a fling. Nothing serious believe me."

Mon El listened for any shouts of help. "Why can't I have super hearing like her?" He muttered, walking around exhausted. He continued to call out.

Kara can vaguely hear someone and fears it's Hank coming back, most likely disappointed that she didn't stay down. She sinks down onto the chunk of ice and her back rests on the wall.

Looking up through the crevice, "he'll kill me..." She notices the sun has gone down and only the moon is lighting up the land. Rubbing her hands on her body again to try and summon some more heat as she feels the temperature dropping quickly.

Winn looks at her curiously, "just a fling? A-are you sure? I thought I'd upset you earlier with your little uhhh... self defense thing?"

"What self defense thing? Winn I am very busy. I even have a hard time connecting with James." She explained.

"I am a CEO of two very large corporations. And have to answer to many stockholders."

Mon El shouted loudly again, "Kara it's me- Mon El!" He whistled loudly so it would echo off the icy hillside.

He continues to walk, holding onto her earpiece. "Kara damn it I love you! Don't do this to me!" I was getting quite anguished over the v wayward Kryptonian.

Winn gestures to the bracelet, "if you come into trouble, the kryptonite inside to help be a defence," he nods. "I know, I'm sorry and I totally understand. I put in long hours here tracking, making programs, running scans, making awesome inventions and suits... I know you don't have a lot of down time but I'm here if you want to watch a late movie with some snacks. Nothing big, no red carpet opening night screening. Just simple."

"Let's hope I will never need it." She looks around. "I need to see my mother. Wow has she changed!" She laughed out loud. "She actually insisted that I came in. Like she cares!"

Kara hears the whistle and feels like she's going delusional but she reaches up and grabs the surface. She strains and pulls, her whole body is numb from the freezing cold as she tries to pull herself up. _'Why_ _is it harder this time? Oh yeah... I'm hurt... before it was extra weight and exhaustion'_ she thinks dryly and opens her mouth to try and call out but finds her mouth dry.

Clenching her jaw she looks up and in a last ditch effort sends off a minor heat vision blast into the sky. Both forearms on the surface she loses strength and collapses onto the rock and holds onto herself.

Mon El was getting desperate. He had been walking for quite a ways calling her name. Mon El saw it immediately and wasted no time flying to her. He saw her collapsed against a wall of ice, flying in too fast, he skidded to a stop, throwing snow and ice onto of him as he fell.

He scrambled to his feet, slipping and sliding the entire way, before falling next to her. He grabbed her up in his arms, pulled her cape off her, and used it as a blanket to comfort her. He lifted her in his arms, as he stood up, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I thought I lost you." He told her looking down at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

He would notice bruising on her face, some minor cuts and scrapes from the initial fall. Her body under the suit and her legs also bruised, cut and damaged from the hits. Shaking like a leaf in his arms, he would also notice how terribly cold her body is. She coughs unable to answer him, her throat and lungs all dry from the freezing temperatures. She snuggles into him as close as she can for the warmth

"Let's get you in the sun." He told her jumping into the sky, carrying her bridal style, up close next to him. He sped as fast v as he could go with his precious injured cargo, and managed to get back to the DEO relatively quickly, as it was night time and she needed sun lamps desperately.

A little while later...

He carried an unconscious Supergirl into the infirmary. This time it was Lillian that took charge. He placed her on a sun bed as instructed, and moved away.

Winn back tracks the footage, finding the point where Hank Henshaw attacked her all the way up to watching Kara get kicked into the crevice. Looking at the time stamp he covers his mouth and closes his eyes. "I fear for the time he'll try to kill you next," he whispers to himself.

J'onn walks over to Kara on her stunned sun bed, watching Lillian go to work and he's stunned by her appearance. Pale skin in contrast to her injuries and lips that are turning back to their normal colour were obviously going blue. "How's she look Dr. Luthor?" He looks over his shoulder in Alex's direction, afraid of what she'll be up to.

"She will be fine once we get her body temperature back up. I have placed her in thermal blankets and she is absorbing the yellow sun lamps."

"The Sorceress wants freed, and to go back home. She has a serious temper! And I thought mine was bad." She chuckled, checking Kara's vitals.

Alex unsteadily walked over to Kara's bedside, with Hamilton beseeching her to come back to bed. "What did Kara do to herself?" She asked Luthor angry.

"She flew to the fortress and was ambushed." Lillian told her. "She will be fine. Don't worry."

"She felt guilty about you Alex." Eliza told her hugging her shoulders.

"Too many Kara's... it'll be much easier when it's just ours again," J'onn comments. "I'll talk to her and see about when we can have her go back... I'm sure Dr. Livingston wants to see to her first."

Winn walks into the room, "I just went over the footage," he says sadly. "Hank waited it seems for a while, and snuck up on her while she dozed off taking in the sun... but he overpowered her like her first run in with him." His lips set in a straight line. "After he kicked her into the ice crevice, he used his laser eye to block her gap. She was down there for over three hours."

"Well isn't that just great?" Alex growled.

"He did it because of me. He is angry I help you now. Remember Hank Henshaw still hates aliens." Lillian told them all. "Let her rest. The lamps and thermals are warming her up. She will regain consciousness soon, as soon as she sees you Alex she will be better."

"I'm sorry Alex... the next time she takes off I'll keep an eye on her," Winn says and walks back to the command center and J'onn follows after him to see the footage for himself.

Dr. Hamilton took Alex by the arm, leading her back to her bed.

"I really don't know which of you is worse as a patient." She exclaimed frustrated. "You or Kara."

Eliza smiled at that. "I will make sure she stays put Susan." She eyed her wayward daughter sternly. Alex just rolled her eyes, lying back, sinking her head in her pillow again.

Hamilton went over to the General's bedside checking her vitals. She had lost all her powers. It was going to take a while for her to heal.

"Damn it doctor! I demand you let me out now!" The Sorceress Kara struggled in her restraints.

Oliver was awake for the chatter, he was feeling pretty tired of the new drama and sits up looking around. "Any chance I can get a book or something? Hell I'll take therapy over this boredom."

She was in isolation, as she was still deemed to be dangerous.

"You are scheduled for therapy later today. Rest, you have been through a lot." A nurse told him handing him another food tray.

"Director? We could have a meltdown in isolation if we don't take care of the Sorceress soon..." Hamilton told him on her earpiece.

J'onn hurries down to isolation upon hearing this and pulls out his keys. Showing them to the Sorceress, "you want out? What guarantee do I have that you'll cooperate?"

"Just send me home! That is your guarantee. Once home you will never see me again!" She snarled, "I did my part, I saved your Alex, why keep me chained down like an animal?" She was angry for the treatment she was getting.

He noticed a faint glow about her. She was glowing gold again. He studies her, "I kept you locked up because I didn't know if you'd try to attack again." Now very curious about why she is glowing gold.

Moving next to her, he undoes her restraints but keeps the kryptonite emitters on for now.

"You have me in cuffs! How could I attack? Just send me home!" She implored, still very angry and glowing brighter. "I kept my bargain. I saved your Alex, and took all the black energy out of her. My twin goaded me into sending some of that energy into her! Now I probably killed her! Send me back so I can't hurt anyone else!"

She pulls at her kryptonite cuffs, still holding her to the bed. "Don't make me force you to send me home!" She threatened.

He could see she was trying to raise her powers, but couldn't due to all the kryptonite in the room. And of course, the cuffs holding her. "I thought you were a man of your word!" She raged. "I did _exactly_ what you wanted! This is how you repay me!"

She tossed her head, her hair he noticed was still blonde, but had a lot of black streaks in it. "Why was I put in this strange cloth? Where are my robes? My cloak? I don't want to be this exposed!" She wrestled with the cuffs angrily.

He holds his hands up, "easy there Kara," he says calmly, "you want me to release you? I will and the other Kara did it so we wouldn't have to kill you. As it sits I'm not about to kill someone I care about," he takes her hand you try and calm her. "Please... take a deep breath and if you do calm down I will release you completely."

"Wait... you care about me?" She asked, stilling on her bed.

He nods, offering her a kind smile, "of course." He reaches over and undoes the cuffs as promised in the hopes she won't go angry and lash out again.

She sits up, still with a sheet over her legs. "My robes?"

Stepping back, "I'll get them for you, please, I'll get you some ice cream to help you with your strength before going. Okay?" He offers.

"And you only care about me because of the twin thing. You are close to your Kara so you feel something for me." She shook her head knowing the true reason for his care for her. "No thanks. Just give me my clothes and send me back."

He could tell the damage was done, she was finished and just wanted to be away from it all.

He places a hand onto her shoulder, "believe it or not, there's something more to you." Watching her closely, "I know you were once good Kara and I have a feeling the side you are showing me has been locked away because of the darkness. You have had to watch as a prisoner behind your own eyes as your dark self did terrible things. That darkness has also kept you going for longer than the other Kara's.

"You've experienced a different loss... and now you will go back to a world where you'll be feared. Not celebrated like our Kara. You have each been through your own trials and all grown but I see something special from you," he gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I see it in how you hold yourself and in your eyes... you've aged from what you've been through and it's given you experience where it'll take the other two decades to reach. I think you might be a bit scared about what your future now holds, so your lashing out. But I could be wrong."

"What are you saying?" She asks, "Yes I have more wisdom then them. I am the most powerful person on my planet. I live on a primitive Earth."

"As our Kara is the most powerful on our Earth and our protector," he walks to the cabinet and pulls out her clothes. "I'm saying you also remind me of another... when I met her I thought she was a friend... a fellow green Martian but then I found out she was a white Martian," he sits down in front of her looking up at her.

"I blamed her for the deaths of so many of my own people, I wished her dead... but in the end she proved to be what she said she was. Different and wanting to make a difference. I fell for her in the end and then she left to see if there were more white Martians on my originating planet that were also fighting for my remaining people."

Clasping his hands together, "I see you as someone about to go through a great change... I see your wisdom in your eyes and therefore I care about you differently." He stands up and lightly caresses her right cheek, "you are special... don't forget that. Not just because your Kara, or a Kryptonian. Just being who you are now, you are special."

She took her clothes from him, trying to absorb what he said. She looked at him. "So you are from Mars? Why the human guise then?" She shook her head. "I don't feel special. I feel very bad about the death of my twin."

"She isn't dead, we are healing her up, it'll take some time is all," he says and folds his arms across his chest. "I'm comfortable like this, I'm used to looking like this but," he changes into his green Martian form for her to see and then back. He wets his lips, unsure of how to proceed with her, "well, you're special to me."

"You should be yourself. You are a powerful being, you should own that." She took her clothes and went into a nearby bathroom there in the isolation ward. "I am glad I didn't kill her." She told him softly as she closed the door.

"The people of this Earth aren't comfortable with it and I've grown to really like this face... despite the fact that the person I took it from just badly hurt our Kara," he closes his eyes.

"Your Kara is reckless and young. She needs guidance or she may die soon." She told him coming out of the room back in her robes.

"And now, before anything else happens that I am responsible for, I ask you to send me home. I will leave you and deal with my own world issues."

Giving her a small nod, "I understand... but this last attack on her was out of revenge. Our Dr. Lillian Luthor was against aliens and worked with him... he feels betrayed and found a way to hurt us. Hurting her." Holding up her device that was found in her robes. "I thank you for saving Alex and I apologize for how I treated you."

She takes the device. "I accept your apology. I am a dark person so I understand your concerns. I will send the device back to you. If you ever want to visit, but I warn you, it is a dark primitive harsh world I live on." She pressed the button to make the portal.

"I have no need of this as I won't leave my world again." She placed a hand on the side of his face. "I wish we could have met earlier in my life." She smiled and stepped through. The portal closed behind her.

He felt a small amount of blush at her comment, not wanting to say anything more to it. "I will visit... I promise," he watches her step through. Almost immediately, the device was sent back through as promised and he catches the device once it came through.

* * *

Bada-boom! Poor Kara... J'onn... everyone really. Please tell us what you thought! Oh and if your up to date on the show... what're your predictions? Are you enjoying where the show is going?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	13. Burnt Out

Collaborated with LVEZZ Thank you Teelana for your wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

The nurse came to Oliver and helped him up. "Can you walk?" She asked.

Oliver nods, "yes ma'am," he answers, "you know that feeling when you've been sitting around a lot and when you get up you can't wait to sit down again? All I want to do is be up right now."

"Good, follow me." He was no longer on an IV, and she de-attached the sensors monitoring him. She led him into another treatment room where he was instructed to lie down on a bed near where the doctor was seated.

Once settled, Dr. Livingston started a recorder. "Are you comfortable Mr. Queen?" He asked formally.

Oliver moves his shoulders around to try and sink in more, "yeah," he folds his fingers together on his stomach.

"State your full name and age please. You will be recorded."

Rolling his eyes, "Oliver Queen, 36," he closes his eyes.

"Relax, uncross your arms. Tell me you're exact feelings, what you went through, how you feel, and where you are now."

Raising his eye brows, "you want me to relax? I find this comfy," he looks at the doctor before groaning. "I'm tired of going through this in all honesty... I'm tired of everything. Being lied to and feeling alone really," he places his finger tips together. "After telling you everything... a few times before I think I'll skip the boring crap because I hate hearing it go past my lips so many friggen times."

Livingston sighed heavily but stayed quiet. _Why do they fight?_ He asked himself.

"Back at the DEO we were watching Kara being operated on... after being stabbed... and while Alex was accusing me unfairly of giving her sister's home address somehow," he holds his hands up bewildered. "No access to a damn computer, no idea how these ones work and with my bad leg I really wasn't moving around so yeah... that hurt," he shakes his head.

"Then he heard a flat line... they tried to bring Kara back. Alex ran into there and after some time they had to pull her away." He pauses and looks at the ceiling. "My wife and I had been having sex... and were continuing our intimacy in the shower when we were taken by Reverse Flash," he recalls and drums his fingers, "I had to chain my weakened wife before I was... and they tortured her. She got herself free."

"So you remember all of that. Why are you accusing everything to be a dream?"

He turns his head to look at him, "can I take a moment to go over my thoughts?" He grunts, "Reverse Flash came back a while later with my wife, burnt from her attempted escape and they killed her with the same kryptonite blade used on her twin." He runs the tip of his tongue along the top of his gum line.

"Alex and J'onn came to see us, she was some pretty pissed at me and wanted to see if I'd actually done and changed my Earth. I watched J'onn take the Sorceress out and only her return, Alex nearly killed Reverse Flash after he toyed with her and taunted her... then the Sorceress killed her with lightning... after that I've got so many memories of the 3 coming to my aid or just my wife. Mostly they failed, succeeded a handful of times and yeah," he claps his hands together.

"So you have memories but you built up rescue scenarios while imprisoned so you don't know what is real and what is fiction? You know your wife is still alive. She is in the med bay but she is alive." He explained. "This therapy session is real, not a dream. Would you like to see your wife?"

"I hate to break it to you but you've told me this before and I've had her crying in my arms to believe she was really in front of me and each time I believed her... I woke up in chains."

"Are you in chains now Oliver?" He asked pointedly becoming more and more impatient with him. "I don't see chains. You watched your wife come into the infirmary injured. Not dead. And it was here- not the other world you were rescued from."

"I think I am, want to shoot me in the head to see if I wake up in them or let me enjoy the dream of being awake or maybe in another nightmare?" Oliver asks irritated and rubs his face.

"Do you see chains Oliver? You did this to yourself. Imagining your freedom while imprisoned. Now you are free and you don't believe it!"

Groaning out loud, "I've seen similar things in my other nightmares!" He sits up and runs his hands through his hair. Feeling the longer locks between his fingers, he pauses as he looks at them. "When was my last shower?" He asks himself quietly.

"I think you should take one. The nurses cleaned you up- but you need to start doing things and see that this is not a dream anymore." He called a nurse in to take him to a bathroom so he could shower and change. "Patient is not responding and resistant." He said in the recorder and turned it off. "Nurse cancel any other appointments for today. I don't have the strength." He headed out of the med bay.

Oliver was led to the bathroom. "Showers in there. I will wait for you to come out. Then we will give you a bed and you can crash there. It will be in the agents' quarters so you can acclimate to real life. That is what has been ordered for you. You are welcome to visit your wife too."

Oliver allowed her to lead him out, it was an odd thing for him to suddenly think about. His hair being oily wasn't a huge concern but the length. _'Is my hair growing longer due to how long I've been gone or is it in my head? Haven't dreamt walking around the base yet naked, and I hope I don't but... is there a chance?'_ He turns to look at the lady, "thank you... any chance at regular clothes?"

"There is an agent uniform. You are to wear that. It is already in the bathroom. This was your next stop after therapy." She explained.

Rubbing his eyes he thinks for a moment, "any idea how long I was gone?"

"I am not sure. Time is different from our Earth and yours." She paused. "Do you wish to visit your wife after your shower? She's hurt but alive."

Oliver gives a slow nod, "yes, thank you," he walks into the bathroom and immediately feels strange going in. Taking his garments off and turning on the hot water he feels it run between his fingers. Closing his eyes he remembers holding his wife, scrubbing her back with the sponge and teasing her. His hand balls into a fist and starts to shake, "is this real or another cruel joke?" He steps into the hot water to feel the heat but makes it a little cooler when he finds it burns.

The nurse patiently waits as she is assigned him.

Arching his back he lets the water soak his head and watches the water runoff his longer locks. Moving his fingers through his hair he looks down at his body, the new cuts made by Dr. Wells are nearly healed. Watching the water go down the drain he feels his body start shaking, angry with himself for letting them both get taken.

He punches the tile in front of him as he recalls Dr. Wells hands on his vulnerable wife. He punches the wall two more times before sinking to his knees. Oliver finally realizes he's crying and gives out a scream of frustration. Turning around to sit on his butt he can't help but be reminded of the last free moment with his wife where he failed to protect her.

The nurse walked in and turned off the water. She helped him up quickly handing him a towel. "Dry off, I will take you to your wife after you have changed."

Oliver shakes his head, not wanting to leave yet, "I failed her," he says as he looks at himself in the mirror. "In the shower... scrubbing her back and suddenly there's a kryptonite blade at her throat." He looks around forgetting the fact that he's naked still, "I need to wash up..."

"Ok then please do so." She holds onto the towel and sets it on the sink. "I will be outside. Then you can visit your wife."

She put in a call for her to be covered properly for his visit, and not be too traumatic for Oliver. Dr. Luthor made sure she was bandaged, and in sheets. Her skin was not healing properly due to being human at the moment.

He walks back to the shower and turns it back on, closing his eyes he focuses on just cleaning himself up. Wanting to feel different, clean perhaps? He doesn't know but right now he feels a need for something. Rinsing the soap out of his hair he cleans himself up the rest of the way quickly before turning the water off. Drying his hair and body before getting dressed, he does his best to comb his longer hair. Stepping out he clears his throat, "sorry... I'm ready to see her."

She nods and leads him to her. She still has the respirator on, and the tube is covering half of her face, but her eyes are closed and she looks like she is peacefully sleeping.

"See? Alive not well but alive." He noticed her hair was blackened in some areas too. Long streaks throughout. She now resembled her Sorcoress twin.

Oliver reaches out tentatively but stops himself, his handshakes as he tries to recall what happened with her. Memories from his nightmares mixing with reality, his hand reached up to touch her head. "What... what happened?" He looks up at Dr. Luthor.

"She was burned by the Sorcoress. She is human now so recovery is slow. Do you see she is real Oliver? Touch her, go on." The nurse urged him.

"We have wrapped her in sterile dressings and sheets. That's all we can do for now." Lillian explained.

With his free hand he rubs his temples, "the Sorceress burned her... here or... she burnt her back when she tried to flee," he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Everything is mixing together in my head!" He says as his mind tries to make sense of it all. Opening his eyes he touches the side of her face and instantly recalls seeing her hanging by her wrists crying. He presses his lips together tightly.

"We have been pushing IV fluids as well due to extreme dehydration. Yes, she was burnt twice. This one is not just her back."

Looking around, "wait... are you using kryptonite on her?" He feels himself starting to panic at the idea.

"This one is over 90 percent of her body. No of course not! She is human due to the attack and subsequent burning."

She looked at him, "There is no reason to use kryptonite. She is already without her powers. We can easily administer IV fluids for that reason."

"Do you see she is real now?" The nurse asked carefully.

He sees the sensors monitoring her vital signs. They are repressed, but evident that she is alive. "I... I don't know what to believe right now. I want to... but I'm terrified of waking up to a numb body again," he lightly touches the oxygen mask on her face. "Please get better," he whispers, "I need to talk to you... again." He leans his head down and kisses her forehead before turning away.

"I will take you to your bunk." Hamilton told her.

Kara Zor-El Queen started to stir. Both Drs Luthor and Hamilton continued to monitor her as she came up from sedation. Her pain level increased as her heart and respiration elevated.

"You are safe Kara." Hamilton tried to soothe her as best as she could. Kara tried to move, but it was too painful. The sterile dressings wrapped tightly around her. Kara tried to raise her hands, but they were both in medical restraints to keep her on the bed.

"Hurts..." She growled around the tube feeding her oxygen.

Both doctors worked to remove the breathing apparatus that was and other machinery that had been attached to her.

"Easy Kara. We know it hurts. You were severely burned dear." Susan Hamilton soothed her, trying to calm her with quiet gentle words. Soon the tube was out, and most of the sensors were removed. Kara still attempted to move.

"Kara stop! You will injure yourself further if you keep moving." Hamilton scolded. She looked her in her pained eyes. "I have just administered more pain killer. You should feel it soon."

Kara gave up moving, too hurt and exhausted to struggle.

"We are going to let you eat. The fluids we have been pushing should be making you hungry." Luthor checked her catheter her levels were good. She quickly had the bag changed and handed it to the nurse. "We are happy with your hydration levels for now." She told her, the new bag measuring her fluid levels. "The sun bed isn't helping as much since you blew out your powers"

"Am I still alive...?" She groaned in agony.

"Yes, we have been treating the burns." Luthor told her. "The pain killers you just got should bring your pain levels down." She explained. The young Kryptonian shuddered, the pain still severe.

"You will feel better once the meds kick in." Hamilton told her, soothing her brow with a cool cloth.

"I remember the fire...and the pain." She shuddered again. She tried to move her hands in the restraints, but even balling up her fists was painful.

A protein shake was placed near her mouth. "Take the straw. You are on a liquid diet." Hamilton informed her, holding the shake. She drank it down.

Both doctors eyed each other. "It's good you have an appetite." Dr. Hamilton told her.

After changing dressings again, they left her to rest, they saw the drugs claimed her, and she was sleeping peaceful again.

* * *

Phew... what cha think?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	14. Kryptonian Princess

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Kara wraps her arms around herself on the sun bed, her last memories of her in the crevice trying to get herself warm. Seeking comfort, she rolls onto her side as though snuggled cozy in her blankets in her bed. Not having slept in her own bed for quite some time.

Lillian sees her move in her sleep and walks over to check on her stats. Skin colour is normal again, the damages to her face and body have all healed. "You are quite lucky Girl of Steel, but you and I both know this won't be the last time. We shall both be vigilant," she touches her arm briefly before walking away.

She starts shaking a tad, her memories of being stuck in the hole come to the surface. "I'm sorry Alex," she whispers in her sleep. Under the covers her hands shift a little at her sides.

Lillian walked back over and watched her again. Her vitals showed she was healed. Now she just needed to wake up. She checked her phone. Her assistant was informing her that Daxamite boy Mon El was waiting to see her.

"Wake up Supergirl, your Daxam boy awaits." She smirked. Why had she suddenly become so tolerant of aliens? Could Lena be right that they aren't all bad and deserve a home? She shook her head. It was better to acquiesce and accept a changing Earth then to continue her path of hatred and destruction.

She walked over to the office to catch up on all the medical files of their current patients. "Let's see we have 1 in therapy, 2 scheduled for it, 1 admitted for intensive burn treatment, 1 waiting to see her status, and 1 outpatient who is carefully being monitored by Nurse Sanchez. I think that is all. Oops! Forgot about Alex, another monitoring her status. Very busy in the Med Bay lately." She groaned. Hamilton had taken time to rest and she was in charge.

Kara moves a little more and winds up rolling off the sun bed, as she does her eyes snap open. Expecting to be met with ice and to try and brace herself. She whips her arms out and lands with a thud and spins so her back is to the sun bed, expecting to put her back to an ice wall. "The... DEO?" She sits on the floor for a moment to gather her memories.

"Kara!" Lillian rushed over. She held out a hand, "Come on get up. Are you alright? Your Daxam friend Mon-El brought you back. Do you remember?" She assisted her in getting back on the bed. She reattached sensors to check vitals again.

Rubbing her face she looks up and takes her hand, "y-yeah I'm okay... thought I was still in that crevice honestly..." standing up she sits down on the sun bed. "Mon-El?" Kara blinks and suddenly remembers being in his arms, she blushes at it all coming back. "Yeah... it's coming back to me now... wow talk about time to reflect." She frowns, "I'm sorry I took off."

"It's not me you need to apologize to. Eliza and J'onn were worried. You left angry." She paused. "We know what happened. That damn Cyborg of mine is angry for my part in this. Henshaw still hates aliens. Sees them as a threat. They can be, but from working with you and the DEO, I do see another side to that." She checks the monitor. "As I thought, you are healed. You missed your therapy session. Livingston has taken the rest of the day off."

Running her fingers through her hair, "yeah... I will apologize to them." She looks up at her, "you've painted a big target on your back by helping and working with me."

"Do you want to rest a little longer here? Mon-El is waiting to see you. Yes he rescued you. Your Daxamite Knight in proverbial armor." She smirked at her.

Her cheeks go rosy at the idea, "I'd like to see him really," surprised by her attitude with Mon-El. "Am I seeing a sign of approval?"

"Approval? That's not up to me. He did rescue you though. A woman of wisdom like me can see when a young man loves a woman." She looked at the wayward alien. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good... happy to be warm again and not fighting to try and warm myself," Kara says honestly.

She placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you feel alright, then I will release you. Alex is awake and wants to see you." She pointed at her bed.

Her eyes shoot open, "what!" Jumping from her bed she runs to Alex's bed and hurries to her bedside. "Alex!" She holds back from hugging her, unsure of what she can do just yet.

"Kara!" She startled awake. "Are you okay from your little trip?"

She nods, "yeah, Lillian just released me... I've been worried sick about you and," she sits down. "I'm sorry," she takes her arm gently."

Eliza ran into see both of her daughters, "I heard you were up. Kara how do you feel?" She asked hugging her daughter.

"I'm not sure how I survived. I am pretty sure that I died Kara." Alex admitted tiredly.

Kara looks up and hugs her tightly, careful though, "I'm so sorry about earlier!" She holds her.

"Kara what were you thinking flyinig off like that!" She scolded her wayward daughter.

"Yeah little sis, why did you do it?" Alex chimed in.

Kara got a text on her phone for Mon El. He told her to meet at the balcony in thirty mins. Kara looked at the two people she loved the most, with very disappointed faces.

"Are you going to tell us _why_ you flew off like that Kara?" Eliza asked again.

She sits down again, elbows on her thighs as she goes through her thoughts. The memory of Alex being kept alive by machines and being blasted by the shock with the collar. "I blamed myself," she says softly, "for Alex getting hurt," Kara looks up with her eyes moist.

"When the doctors pushed for me to heal instead of telling me your condition I knew you were in bad shape." Biting her bottom lip as she looks down at the floor, "seeing you so vulnerable like that Alex... it killed me inside. I felt useless... unable to do anything I got angry."

"And then I felt as though no one trusted me when I got darted..." Kara swallows and purses her lips together tightly.

"I'm sorry Kara, the dart was my fault. I just knew you weren't thinking about how badly you could get hurt! It was the _only_ way to stop you." Eliza hugged her shoulders, knowing she had upset her adopted daughter. "As it is, your twin took a lot of the Sorceress's darkness. She is now badly burned in an isolation room."

"Darted?" Alex asked puzzled.

Kara returns the hug happily, "I never think about how I could get hurt," she smiles a bit, "just... that I have to help," she says sheepishly. And looks down at Alex, "I now know what you feel like when it's me who has been hurt in a fight... only you have medical knowledge."

Kara gives a weak smile, "yeah... J'onn gave the order for me to get tranquilized... then I was unable to use my heat vision and got blasted by heat vision instead."

"I told you the Sorceress helped you to come back to us?" Eliza explained, "Well after that happened there was a huge fight. A clash of the Kryptonians. Kara Queen took the darkness from the Sorceress when it was taken out of you. Very magical stuff Alex."

"I am tired of you getting hurt my little headstrong daughter." She hugged Kara again. "If you want to see your twin. I heard she has finally become conscious. I think she may just be sleeping." Eliza told her.

"When can I get out?" Alex asked restless.

"Soon, as they are monitoring your vitals. This magic stuff is new to all of us." Eliza told her sternly. "My luck to have _two_ headstrong daughters!" Eliza groaned. "I don't want to ever see you fly off like that again Kara!" She eyed her daughter. "You hear me?"

Kara rubs her back as she returns the hug, "I know... and I know that just because I heal so much faster that it doesn't mean I should just go rushing in every time." Looking at Eliza at arms length, "I will do my best, I promise."

"I will hold you to that promise." She replied. She smiled and hugged her again. "You know you are just so huggable Kara." She commented hugging her tight, happy to have both her daughters back. She held Alex's hand, as it was harder to hug her on the bed.

Lillian looked at the 3 hugging it out. She shook her head and continued to type reports. _'Ugh'_ is all she thought as it all seemed too sappy to her.

"Mon El rescued you, you know that right?" Alex told her.

Turning to look at Alex, she blushes and nods, "yeah... I remember trying to snuggle close for warmth on the way back and passed out," she gives her a little poke to the leg. "And he's texted that he wants to see me..."

"Well go see your knight in a flying cape like you have." Alex told her smirking.

Eliza smiled looking deeply into her blue eyes. "He loves you Kara, and I very much approve of him. He explained both to me and to J'onn how he was forced into his current marriage. Even Imra knows he still loves you."

"Go get yer guy!" Alex urged.

Kara leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you Alex... don't ever do that to me again," she whispers before pulling away and giving Eliza a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you!" She gushes and hurries off.

"Like I had a choice!" Alex grunted, still not happy she was laid out in the Med Bay.

"Ah to be in love again..." Eliza teased about it watching her exit the med bay.

Mon El was at the balcony, waiting for his Kryptonian Princess.

Kara walks up behind him quietly, "my knight in shining armour is what they're calling you," she comments as she gets closer. "I thought you were Hank coming to finish me off when I heard you calling from a distance," she stands before him. "I... I feel as though saying thank you isn't enough... you saved me." She looks up at him blushing and holding her hands together.

"Yes, I believe I did, and okay I like that definition. What were you thinking? Do you at least see the danger of flying off I hope?" He took her hands into his.

Kara nods, "I was angry and didn't have my big sister to talk me down like normal... I blamed myself for her getting hurt and with getting tranquilized I just got really angry. Un-trusted... useless," she looks at his hands holding hers. "Being stuck like that did give me time to reflect... and I will do my best to not fly off again," she looks up into his eyes.

"I thought I lost you Kara. I was so desperate to find you. I realized it may be 7 yrs for me, but I still feel about you the way I did when I first met you. I fell for you almost the minute I saw you. I know I for sure fell for that beautiful Kryptonian when I asked for the ale in the holding cell." He hugged her, smelling the crown of her hair, taking in her wonderful scent.

He laughed. "You know why I asked for that ale? To drown out my woes that this lowly Prince was hopelessly in love and outclassed with a Kryptonian." He chuckled at that again.

She shakes her head while hugging him, resting her head on his chest, "I love you," she whispers and smiles at the memory. "I can't believe you got me drunk just like that," she giggles.

"Oh I know all about that blue ale. They call it the blue buzz on Daxam, for a reason." He laughed even harder.

She lightly punches his chest, "you set me up with a terrible hang over!"

"I am just so glad I found you. I... I don't think I can live without you my sweet Kara." He looks her deeply in the eyes, then kissed her on her forehead. "Yes well, I did apologize for that." He smirks.

She closes her eyes when he does it and looks down, "I'll never tease anyone about being cold again... I swear," she gives a shudder at the memory. "But... seeing you," she looks up at him, "was such a relief."

"Just a relief?" He looks her deeply in the eyes.

She shakes her head, "no... of course not" she bites her bottom lip. "I can't quite put it into words really..."

"I have something I believe is yours." He held out her Kryptonian necklace. "I'm sorry I kept it so long. I was afraid of losing you if I gave it back. I realize now that Imra and I are officially separated, I am not going to lose you so you may have it back." He grinned mischievously.

She watches him pull it out and stares at it, "m-my... necklace? I gave it to you." Kara looks at him confused and then reaches up to cover her mouth. "Wait... you mean?"

"You know I believe once you are with me, you will be my Kryptonian Princess." He bent down and gave her a lovingly deep kiss on the lips.

She feels her heart flutter; his words aren't sappy and realizes they are true. Placing her hands onto his chest she returns the kiss happily and smiles into it.

"I love you my Princess. The sooner we are finally together the better!" He crushed his lips on hers again, drinking up the emotions and her tender love for him.

He pulled away, and then looked at her seriously. "No more flying off! I worry enough for you without you doing that too."

He grabbed on to her again, folding his arms around her and enjoying the closeness.

She giggles at his comment and touches his face, caressing his cheek. "Is this for real?" She strokes his cheek and kisses him wholeheartedly, pulling him closer. She nods, "yeah... think I'll be getting this a few more times yet... I promise I'll do my best to not fly off," she tucks herself into his embrace, like old times.

"Would like me to put that back on sweet Supergirl?" He asked referring to her necklace she was still holding.

She nods happily, "yes please."

"Well if you do need to fly off to blow off steam, how about we do it together?" He smiled looking at her embracing him.

He takes it and places it around her neck and seals the clasp. "There back on you where it is safe." He kisses her again.

"Rao have I missed you!" He told her emphasizing in her God's name and not his.

"I'll try to keep you in mind if it should happen again," Kara taps the tip of his nose thoughtfully. She watches it slip onto her and rest, feeling everything coming together. "I think we should go out, keep it simple... you know? Unless you'd prefer a movie night at my place," she suggests.

"The entire time I have been back- it's been killing me not having you." He looked her deeply in the eyes, his brown eyes going darker with emotion. "And now I have you. I love you so much!" He embraced her tightly again. "You are my world Kara Zor-El Danvers."

"You want to go out now? Of course, whatever my Princess wants." He grinned. "How about more of that ale?"

Keeping her arms around him, "no... I want to remember tonight." Kara wraps her arms around him, "I have you," she whispers, "but... could you shave please?"

He laughs very hard! "Of course dear! Anything for you. You never told me you didn't like it." He smirked.

"Are you saying the T'karian ale makes you forget?" He chuckled. "You won't forget about tonight. I promise; the ale will just make it better." He enthused happily. "Off to our favorite alien bar then?" He put an arm out for her to take it.

She wraps her arms around his neck loosely, "like I said... let's keep it simple," she leans up and kisses him with passion.

"Okay, first pizza and pot stickers - No ale, then we fly until we can't anymore and lay out under the stars wherever that ends up? How does that sound?" He kisses her on top of her head again. "And I will shave tomorrow." He grinned rubbing his whiskered face.

She closes her eyes, "sounds like a perfect night," taking in a deep breath. In her mind it almost feels too good to be true, but when she looks into his eyes she knows there is no mistakening it. His charming smile, the twinkle in his eyes or the warmth in his gaze. "Let's go."

And they fly off to their favorite alien bar.

Sitting at his desk, seeing how late it is he looks around to see Vasquez and waves at her, "hey! Did you get it?" To which she smiles and gives him a thumbs up. "Yes! Thank you!" He calls out and messages Lena. 'Meet me at my desk as soon as you can' and hits send.

Lena shows up about ten minutes later.

Winn claps his hands together, "Okay! So I know you're stuck here for a while until we know for sure that you're not in any danger. So I set up a little something to help pass the time!" He stands up excitedly and takes her hand, "ma'am, if you'd join me for an evening of relaxation," he puffs out his chest and smiles in jest.

"So what's up?" She asked intrigued.

He shakes his head, "no-no-no!" Winn holds up his index finger, "it's a surprise for a reason!" He leads her down a hallway passing the med bay where J'onn is approaching Kara Queen.

She follows still intrigued. She waves at her mother immersed in patient files on the computer. Her mother waves back, busily typing away.

J'onn soothes the young woman's hair back and watches her resting there. "Are you awake?" He asks softly.

Her eyes slowly open. She sees J'onn and tries to smile. Her face still covered in bandages. She tried to reach up, but remembered her wrists were still strapped down to keep her still. She sighed. Tried to talk, and then swallowed it as her throat was too swollen from the burns.

"She's healing slowly. She is basically human right now J'onn." Lillian told him walking up to her bedside. "The solar lamps aren't really helping her anatomy at the moment."

She holds up a glass of water with a straw to her mouth. She drank it again quickly. "She is still dehydrated." She put in an order for a power shake to the nurse. Soon the nurse returned with it, and she started drinking it.

"At least we are able to keep pushing fluids. We have to be careful though. I am monitoring her output closely." She explained.

He lightly strokes her hair, not wanting to cause harm by touching her face. "What about what the athletes drink? Powerade or something or other?" He asks and watches her eyes. "You did a very noble thing Kara... very brave... terrifying but brave... I you saved her life and right now you are in a great deal of pain. And if your okay with it, I'll stay with you for the night," he pulls over a chair.

"I heard your husband had quite the episode in the shower today. I have a feeling he'll come to realize soon that he's not having another hallucination." He strokes the back of her hand as gently as possible, "if you would like me to read you a book till you fall asleep I can, if not I'll understand. Blink once for yes, twice for no."

She blinked yes. She started to cry seeing him.

"We have been. Pushing the protein shakes and giving her subcue fluids. She is very depressed, and thought she was dead. At first she could talk. But the burns settled in her throat swelling it. Her entire body is wrapped in sterile dressings. Be careful of both her IVs in both arms."

He thinks for a moment, "what kind of book would bore you I wonder... a mystery?" He asks her.

She is quite fragile physically and mentally. Honestly.

J'onn thinks about it for a moment, "how about a popular one that teens were raving about years ago... Harry Potter?" He walks away and comes back with a Koobo. Skimming through he looks down at her, "Kara Danvers is going to visit you in the morning I heard, she sent me a message that she will bring you a treat." Getting himself comfortable he begins to read the first chapter to her.

She is listening.

Lena looks at Winn. " _What_ is this surprise?" She pulls him up, eyeing him.

Winn steps over to a door, the last one, "relax... you'll love it!" He takes the handle, "at least I hope you will," he shrugs and opens it.

Gesturing for her to step into the dark room he waits until she is inside before turning the lights on. Inside is a couch with a flat screen TV, a simple coffee table from the break room. On the table is a few bowls, one with popcorn, another Doritos Chips, a package of red licorice and a box of donuts. A mini fridge from storage with cans of pop and bottles of juice.

He picks up the remote and on the screen is Star Trek with Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto. He turns to her excitedly, "I promise, you won't get bored!"

She grins. "Okay." And sits on the couch.

He walks over to the fridge, "we've got apple juice, Orange, Coke, Pepsi, Ginger ale, Dr. Pepper and Purple Crush... or plain water," he offers her.

She takes a water.

Sitting down next to her, pressing play he picks up the popcorn. "Just two friends watching a movie together," he smiles tossing a piece into the air to catch it.

Back with Kara Queen, J'onn sees that she has fallen asleep. Standing up he smoothes her hair back and turns around to see Oliver standing there in his DEO clothes.

"Come to see your wife?" J'onn asks quietly as he doesn't wish to wake her.

Stepping over Oliver looks at her sleeping form, "I'm going to stay with my wife," he whispers. Taking J'onn's chair. "I can't sleep... maybe being with her... I have to try," he looks up at the older man.

"She needs you now more than ever," J'onn places a hand onto his shoulder before walking away. Heading home to be with his father at their apartment.

Oliver looks at her, inch by inch looking at all the wraps lying on her body, then he looks up at her eyes. "I'm still struggling... but if it comes out that this is real and I haven't been by your side more... I'll be a real ass hole. I'm not leaving your side my love... except for the bathroom, your stuck with me," he smiles a bit and kisses the top of her head. He lightly rests his hand onto hers, careful about applying pressure and resting his other forearm onto her bed rail.

Time ticks by, after an hour of just watching her sleeping and breathing he falls asleep next to her.

* * *

Kara... Alex... Mon-El... Winn! So many things taking place to keep track of! What do you think?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	15. Restless

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl. WARNING: Steamy moment for KaraMel!

* * *

Kara has picked a nice grassy hill to lie on. She stares at the sky and listens to his breathing, "I was in such a funk after I sent you away... I was so negative to everyone around me that I put more effort into my life as Supergirl and claimed Kara Danvers was a mistake. Of course Alex did everything she could and I still pushed her away. Heck I was dreaming about you and now... " She looks at him, "it feels like it's too good to be true. Even though I've been working with you... you've changed but in a good way."

"Have I?" He looked at her. "I don't want to be the immature Prince you knew before." He told her, giving her a flower he had picked. "Did I ever tell you how much I love flying with you?"

He looked at her face, he put a hand against her cheek. "I'm here and I am staying."

She nods, "you used to try and give me words of wisdom which weren't anything at all," she giggles. Taking the flower she smells it and turns onto her side to look at him. Seeing the moon lighting his face up she smiles, "are you going to be staying at the DEO still?" She closes her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"We are going to fight the World Killers, win, and then the league is leaving. I have every intention of making you my Princess after the threat is gone." He leaned in and kissed her passionately again.

Kara ponders that, "mmm... we have to try to talk them down. Alex got through to Julie in the end and now we need to figure out who Reign is," she feels her cheeks how crimson. "Princess? Sorry I still can't get over hearing that," she moves closer to him and returns the kiss.

"I will stay with the ship until they leave. I am already in my own quarters now. Then I was hoping we could live together again as before. But if not, I am sure Winn will let me crash at his place." He chuckled.

"Winn and I have become good friends."

Grinning, "I'd like to see you doing laundry and cooking again," she giggles and gives him another kiss, but this time she lightly sucks on his bottom lip before pulling back to see his reaction. Staring into his eyes.

"You may recall my dear Kryptonian, I am an awesome cook! You will want me as a domestic."

He grabs her passionately, rolls on top of her and smothers her face in kisses." He pulls back, "Sorry about the beard. I'll shave when we get back, I promise." He grinned.

"Maybe I can work with the DEO. Be an agent? What do you think? I look awesome in black by the way." He teased.

She feels taken with him, it feels so strange to be in his arms and his lips on hers. To see his eyes are only for her makes her heart swell, looking up at him she moves to be on top of him. Grinning down at him, her hair curtaining around him. "I have to agree," she gives him a deep kiss and lingers. Breathing him in and tasting his lips she caresses his face.

He pulls her into him, embracing her gripping her tightly, he started kissing her on her neck, collarbone, and moved up to her ear lobe, softly nipping at it.

"I have wanted you in my arms for so long..." He sighed into her ear. "Well I know you said to make our first night together simple, but I cannot repress my over whelming feelings for you Kara." He looks her deeply in the eyes. His brown eyes forming little pools of chocolate to her dark blue as a crystal clear ocean.

Kara tilts her head to give him better access and groans, it has been almost a year. She thought she was fine, heck she fought that she was fine. But being held by the man she loves and receiving something she apparently deep down craved makes her realize the doctor may have been right. Just not right away. She places her hands onto his chest and smiles down at him, "I can tell," she whispers.

He looked around, very secluded not a soul around. "You want to just lie together and ummm..." He stuttered pulling off his cape. "We have capes for cover." He offers holding his up. He craved to be near the woman he loved, he had loved all this time. He never loved Imra the way he loved Kara.

Kara giggles, "if you're looking for cover, it doesn't sound like just lying together," she taps his nose playfully. "Though you're right... even with it being late and I'm in my uniform," she kisses his cheek. "I feel like I'm moving too fast... at least in my mind... am I?" She rolls over off of him and onto her back.

"Not at all Kara, I mean we were lovers, and now we are together, we can be again, permanently this time. Can we just lie together? No suits, and just cuddle like we used to?" He leaned over and kissed her on her neck again, nipping it and licking it.

Kara caresses his face again and pulls him to her gently, used to having to be gentle with everyone. "I don't think I could just cuddle," she admits, and closes her eyes when he starts working on her neck again. Feeling electricity shooting inside down her body with a need, but she feels afraid to act on it. Holding onto his waist, she runs her hands up and down his sides.

Biting his lower lip, he groans, "I admit it's been a long time." He told her feeling her ribs, her tight flat stomach over her uniform. "Well mine's coming off!" He declared pulling it off with super speed so that she could feel his chest and caress his skin. He had a Speedo on underneath, so not completely bare but close.

Kara watches him and feels her cheeks go flush, her hands happily roaming over her man's physique. Fingers tracing over the rigids of his abs and skimming over his sides to his bare chest. Leaning her head up she kisses his neck before lightly sucking, her hands moving down to his hips.

Then her hands slip down her own sides and grab at the hem, tucked under her belt and pulls it up slowly. Showing off her muscled abs, pulling it off over her head, still wearing a bra, her belt, skirt, tights and boots. Her eyes look deeply into his, she runs her fingers over his lips before parting her own lips while extending her tongue into his mouth.

They embraced tightly lost in their passion under the stars.

* * *

Kara stirred under her sheets. She actually started feeling a little better. She wished the sun bed was more comfortable though.

She looked around and saw her husband asleep over the side of her bed. She tried to touch him, but her arms were still strapped to the sides of the bed _. 'Rao'_ She thought to herself. _'What did I do this time?'_ She was tired of waking up in restraints. She felt the sterile dressings around her. She vaguely recalled what happened.

Oliver jumps in his sleep at the feel of her trying to move; he blinks away sleep and smiles a little at the sight of her being awake. "Hey, easy there you've been through a lot," he stands up and smoothes her hair back.

"You're here. Are you better? How do you feel?" She asked concerned for him, and annoyed that she was strapped. Her throat was no longer swollen, and she could talk. Rao was she hungry!

His eyes go dark, "I let you down... I know this. I'm so sorry I didn't protect you," Oliver feels his eyes go moist. "Physically I'm better; mentally... everything is mixing together. Dreams and reality. But you are my concern."

"I thought I lost you. You wouldn't accept me for being real. I thought I was too late and failed you." She told him, a tear running down her cheek. "Get me out of these belts. I am pretty sure they did this to immobilize me, but I am better now. If you check under the dressings, you will see I am not as burned anymore. My healing is coming back."

Oliver is very careful with pulling away the bandages, "probably didn't know if the darkness would take over you when healed... attack like the Sorceress did," he sees her pink skin under and is reminded of their intimacy in bed before it all happened. "I'm still having a hard time..." he removes the straps so she can move again. He closes his eyes, "she broke me," he chokes out.

She puts a hand against his cheek. "I know they did sweetie. But you are with me and safe. I _love_ you dear." She tries to rise to kiss him, but finds she can't quite yet.

"I tried to get them to hurry to rescue you. But as you know I was hurt bad while fleeing. I felt so bad for leaving you!" She sobbed, her injuries and exhaustion getting a hold of her.

He moves closer to her and kisses her lightly, still afraid of hurting her. "I love you too... so damn much," he feels his heart breaking, looking into her eyes, thinking of what she'd gone through.

Dr. Hamilton walked over and checked her vitals. She lifted the sheets to check her bandages. She too saw the pink skin. She sighed with relief. "A few more days on the sun bed and you will be completely healed. I am absolutely amazed by Kryptonian self healing." She looked at her. "All this healing, you must be hungry. Let's get you some food." She called for a nurse and placed an order for the cafeteria. "Make it two orders." She winked at Oliver and left them to privacy.

"Kiss me dear?" She tried to rise up more to reach his lips.

Oliver smiles at the nurse and looks back at his wife, "I went through over 15 scenarios... in the end when I awoke thinking it was you in front of me, again convincing me that it was you... I begged her to kill me because I couldn't bare going through the lies so many times. I became numb..." He leans over her and presses his lips to hers happily.

She pulls him down into her. And she kissed him passionately. He could tell her strength was coming back. She came up for air. Still holding the side of his face. "Is it safe to go home now? I did kill Wells by the way."

"Or are we still going to be persecuted? I am saddened by what has happened to both of us, but we survived to fight another day."

He is surprised by her strength, and returns the kiss, in his mind he's still having doubts but he doesn't want to hurt her. Enjoying seeing her so happy helps relieve the pressure from his shoulders. "We shouldn't be honestly... he was against the rebels and I'm sure he kept his presence secret."

She teared up again. "I am so sorry it took me so long to get back. The Sorceress was my fault for her being there. I felt responsible for my part in making her hate us. So I took some of the darkness from her when she saved Alex. I had guessed right, I had enough residual dark that was able to absorb hers. I don't think she changed me any, but only time will tell." She sighed.

"I think you would agree with me that Reverse Flash had to die."

Oliver feels his muscles tighten at the mere thought of the man still breathing, "if you didn't... I would have killed him very... very slowly," he comments and caresses her face. Looking into her beautiful dark blue eyes, "I do not blame you at all, heck if you had your powers during sex I doubt it would have happened... so in the end the blame lands on me."

"No dear. You cannot blame yourself for that pig. He is gone. I blasted him apart with my heat vision."

He strokes her cheek with his thumb, "but if I'd allowed you to use your strength in bed, you would have heard him coming and could have taken him down."

"Not necessarily. I was pretty consumed in our passion." She giggled.

Grinning at her comment, "oh so I was working my magic on you?" He watches her eyes.

"I know Kara is going to need help with the World Killers. So we have to stay for awhile."

He shakes his head, "she's got plenty of help," he looks around the place. "She doesn't need us, she's a bad ass like you."

She blushed, pulled the bandage off her pretty face, and nodded. "She does need me, and I am going to help her." She insisted.

He looks at her surprised, "how bad can these World Killers be?"

"You need to see the footage. When I see her I will ask her to show it to you. She was nearly killed by one. Put her in a coma. Now there are three."

He pulls away from her, "no way... they can't be... that strong?"

"You need to see the footage my dear. They are genetically enhanced Kryptonians. Stronger than Danvers and I."

Holding his head, "this can't be real... enhanced aliens stronger than the two of you? That can't be possible," he sits down.

"When I ever see my twin I will have her show you." She sighed. "Not Supergirl's best moment."

Running his fingers through his locks, "this can't be real... another obstacle is what it sounds like... this has to be another dream," he groans.

"It is _not_ a dream!" She reached up and grabbed hold of him. "I wish it was!"

The nurse came back with two trays. She placed them both on Kara's bedside table. "Enjoy." She said smiling and walked off to give them privacy.

Kara looked around the room. "You know dear, I am bare under these dressings and sheets." She bit her lower lip suggestively. They started eating quickly, both very hungry.

He feels himself blush at the suggestion, "you know I can't take advantage of a young woman whose still healing. I don't want to hurt you," he picks up his tray and eats happily.

"I miss your touches dear. And the operative word is healing. I am feeling much better," she pulls him back to her to kiss him again. She had already inhale her food. And the nurse even gave her a second helping of everything loaded the tray.

Oliver is again surprised by her strength, but her aggressive behavior is what he recalls his wife being like before. He returns the kiss and carefully pulls himself to move over her. His body shadowing over hers and having to watch his back and head with the upper part of the sun bed.

She crushed her lips onto his, careful not to break his nose. " I have missed my Oliver baby." She told him, both her hands cradling his face. "Question for you dear? Do you think this is real? This body is real you are on top of?"

He looks down at her, "I want so much for this to be real," he whispers.

"It is believe me." She kissed him deeply again.

She felt his strong chest in her hands. Her poor man is chains was all she could think about. She took his hand and placed it on her chest. She removed the bandages and he felt her newly healed soft skin. Felt her soft breast. "We are real Oliver, this is happening now. We are together again." He felt her strong heartbeat. "Do you feel my heart beat for you?" She asked him.

He feels the soft thud of her heart beating, the pulse he feels going up his arm. It isn't in rhythm with his own heart. Her heart is going a little faster _'excitement?'_ He wonders as he looks at her hand on his bare chest. He closes his eyes, the soft touch of her finger tips, and the thud against his own hand _._

 _'If this was a dream... this wouldn't work... our hearts would beat as one'_ his eyes fill with tears. Pouring down his cheeks as though he'd been holding back for who knows how long. Opening his eyes, she sees they are red and he smiles down at her.

"This is real... I'm not going to wake up with her... this is all happening?" He asks and he lets himself fall apart in front of her. Placing his head onto her chest, "I'm sorry..." He whispers and lifts his head to look into her ocean deep blues. "It's been... so long," he reaches his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're here... you're really with me... it's all over."

"Yes Oliver, I had you rescued. You are here at the DEO and I am in the med bay again. You know I am sick of seeing this place!" She exclaimed blowing out a sigh.

He sits up and hits his head on the top part of the sun bed, "ow! They really should have that a little higher or something," he mumbles and looks down at his wife. Finally taking it in, _'I'm free... right now I'll take what I can get.'_ He leans his head down and kisses her passionately, "I knew you'd come for me," he whispers, "I told her you would... I never gave up hope... I just gave up on expecting to live," he shudders, "well... getting to be free really." He smiles down at her, "please... no more yanking on my guy down there, she did it to me a few times threateningly."

"Oh sweetie! Okay I won't grab it. I think we are going to have to accept the PTSD that you are going to have. Are you angry that I let her live?"

Oliver smiles at her, staring into her eyes, "she promised you were going to die and your still with me... we're all still here so as far as I'm concerned... I'm happy. I know I'm going to have some bad PTSD, but knowing your here, you're really here," he kisses her tenderly, "you will help me through this."

"Hmmm... your twin," he grins and raises his eye brows, "you, me and your twin," Oliver gives a playful growl, "I hear she's really gentle."

"You are joking right? You are upset with me for letting the Sorceress live aren't you?" She put her hands on his face cradling it again.

He chuckles at her, "what? I can't have two Kara's?" He teases and sighs, "I'm totally joking, all I want is your sweetie."

"I'm talking about the Sorceress. I let her live and she was so terrible to you. I am sorry." She felt bad, had she known just how mean she was, maybe she would have killed her like reverse Flash? She sighed it was too late now.

He strokes her cheek, "I want to put her into the past... that whole experience into the past... which won't be easy with," he taps the side of his head, "but," he sighs, "we'll deal with it. Together."

"Okay." She agreed. "Do you still want me? You are still here on top of me. I promise I will be gentle. I am not at full strength yet." She bit her lower lip. She could feel her skin healing. She could almost get up he could tell.

Oliver looks down at her and then back up at her face, "I always want my wife," he strokes her cheek and runs his fingers along her neck. "But you've only just started healing."

"I am better. At least let me enjoy your touches. You know how I love that."

Oliver pulls at the bandages on her side to see the pink skin, just to be sure.

It's still pink and now going white. She looks up at him. "If you get off me I can rise and leave this place so we can go somewhere else." She grins playfully.

"I am tired of being here and am fine now."

Chuckling he looks up at her, "that definitely sounds like my wife."

"I went to this place called ' Florida ' and chased away an alligator! I think it wanted to attack and eat me!" She laughed out loud. "Get off so I can get up." She looked around herself. "Can you find me another agent uniform? I seem to be going thru them!" She laughed.

Oliver considers this as he slides down her body, pulling away the bandages to see more of her skin. Seeing more of the skin is pink and turning white. Just to be sure as he doesn't know how bad the burns are on the rest of her body. He places a kiss onto her skin at the bottom of her neck, then her chest and moves down to her stomach and looks up at her as he does so.

She is enjoying her husband. Happy he seems better. Her skin is healed under all the dressings. "Please Oliver, can we leave this place? I will fly you somewhere nice, where we can be alone."

Smirking, "Okay," he sighs and slips off, "guess it's not easy to be romantic here is it?"

"No. Clothes please?" She looks about her, "My last set burnt up." She sighed. "If it wasn't for my powers, I would have burnt up! Pretty sure I would be burnt bones!" She grinned, "But I am alive and so are you! We are indestructible you and I!"

He slips off and grabs her a set from a cupboard, handing them off he smiles at her.

"Do they fit?" She looks at them. "They are someone else's aren't they? Or did they leave these for me?" She was curious.

Raising his eye brows, "no idea, saw black, not a gown," he winks.

She quickly puts them on sans underwear. "Yes they fit. They must have anticipated my need for clothes again soon. Does that mean we can just leave?"

She gets up to test her strength. "Yes, I am better. Where do you want to fly to? Beach or mountains? I am going to have to go to the control center to fly out the window and probably get yelled at- but I don't care! I have missed you so much!' She gently kisses him on the lips. Careful as she knows she is near full strength again. "Let's get out of here Oliver." She told him stepping out of the ward.

Oliver follows behind her and realizes she is about to pick him up.

She grabbed his hand and they moved just under Super speed to the command center. "Ready to be picked up?" She asked getting by the window.

Dr. Hamilton ran into the center and called J'onn to tell him she had escaped.

"J'onn stop her! She was so injured she could have died!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Here it comes," she mumbled at Oliver.

J'onn was in his bed when his phone went off, answering he jumps out of bed and flies off quickly.

Oliver nods nervously, "as ready as I'll ever be."

"Kara you are not well enough to leave!" She exclaimed angry.

J'onn appears behind them with his arms folded over his chest. "What is going on here?" He demands. "Kara I thought you were resting! And now I get a call from your doctor about you trying to take off? Explain yourself!"

"I am leaving to be with my husband." She looks at him. "Beach or mountains dear?"

"Damn it J'onn she most died! She can't leave yet!" Hamilton is looking for the tranquilizer gun. She started rifling through her desk there in the center.

J'onn places a hand onto her shoulder, "you can be with your husband here and I don't think he should be going out either," he looks at the younger man. "Now, back to your private quarters. Or do you want to risk making yourself worse after our doctor's have been working on you for over a day to help you heal to this point?"

She has learned to keep one in case of alien attacks. She finally finds it. She waits for J'onn to talk her down.

She shook her head. "No. We are going to fly." She picks Oliver up.

"Kara!" Hamilton shouted. "Put him down, or I will tranquilize you." She looks at J'onn for approval. She aims the dart. Ready to shoot.

J'onn stares at her, "Kara... don't do this," he glances at Dr. Hamilton and gives her the look of approval.

"You stubborn Kryptonian! What is it about you? Is it you or your species?! Kara Danvers is the _exact_ same way!" She looked at J'onn.

"You shoot me with that poison Kryptonite and I will give you _more_ than stubborn." She told him, now with anger.

J'onn looks at her sternly, "I can revoke your husband from seeing you while you recover from the dart, would you prefer that?" He challenges her.

"I am _not_ recovering from anything!" She snapped. She set Oliver down and launched out. Very angry. She left Oliver, knowing she could not move fast enough with him. She quickly became a black blur in the sky.

* * *

Got a little carried away with the Karamel moment hehe, hope you liked it. But of course there's going to be stress on the Queen's. What do you think of what all is happening?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	16. The Chase

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

J'onn puts in a call to Supergirl, "Overgirl has taken off, could you please find her and-"

"On it-" she hangs up, bolting up in her bed, next to Mon-El. "My twin has taken off... again, where's my suit?" She fumbles around and finds his suit first so she tosses it to him.

"Where's my cape? I yanked it off and can't find it!" He looks around wasting valuable time. "Oh there it is!" He grabbed it pulling it out from under the bed. "What is it with that twin of yours?" He asked attaching the cape.

She finds her boots on his side of the bed, pulling them on quickly as she'd found her suit on the TV. "She's angry... we both have a thing about taking off I'd say," she stands at her window. "So much for the rest of the night to ourselves... now I need to focus on hearing her heartbeat. Give me a minute."

"We have the rest of our lives my dear Kara." He told her grinning at his Kryptonian beauty.

She hears an alarmingly quick heart beat. Her eyes shoot open, "we've gotta jet, she's really angry!" She takes his hand and takes to the skies.

Kara Queen floated above the ocean. She knew she was steaming, her blood pressure higher then it should be. She dove into the ocean to cool down. The water made her cooler, and she lounged in the ocean, treading water. Her skin felt cooler and the water felt exhilarating treading through it. She dove back under again, enjoying her swim.

Kara and Mon-El come up to the water and she sighs, "time to get wet... again," she sticks out her tongue, letting go of his hand to dive in to say hi.

"We already had our shower!" He whined grinning.

She saw her twin. "Back off Kara!" She shouted threateningly.

Kara sighs, "this again?" She asks and groans, "I'm sorry I hadn't visited you."

"Leave me alone Danvers. I am fine, no thanks to you. You ignored me. I know why, you don't want me here as I am taking away from Supergirl." She growled.

She looks at her surprised, "I didn't ignore you intentionally, I'm sorry," swimming over to her. "I had my sister on my mind and... got myself into a mess," she submerges herself. Swimming over from under water, she resurfaces in front of her. "I made a mistake, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

Mon El floated above them. "You need help with her Kara?" He asked ready to help.

"You can't! You don't want me around; even though I said I would help you with the World Killers!" She spat out sea water. "Ugh salt!" She spit up more water.

Kara shakes her head, "I don't want you getting hurt like I did with them... you just got your world back, your husband back, if you died going up against them because of me... I'd never get over it," she looks up at Mon-El and nods as she swims closer to her. "I never said I didn't want you around... please."

"I saw the footage. You need my help. I am stronger than you." She grinned. She looked up at Mon El. "Watch it Daxamite- I will strike!" He backed off.

"I went out with Mon-El... well more then that," the last part she mutters until she remembers she can hear her. Raising her eye brows, "you're stronger than me? It isn't about strength anymore... I have to talk to them."

"You need my help. You can't fight them without me. Now go be with your guy." She smirked.

Kara sighs, "Have you seen the look on J'onn?" She pulls her hair out of her face, swimming closer. "I know he's angry... I'll try to smooth things over with him and," she looks up at Mon-El. "I know you want to be with your man as much as I want to be with mine," she looks at her and spits out water at her playfully. "I'll accept your help... okay?"

"You know you need my help." She teased spitting water back. "You need help from your wiser experienced warrior hardened twin." She laughed, splashing her.

She claps water at her spraying water in her face, "Okay yes, I'll admit to it."

"Finally! You admit I am the better fighter and stronger than you. I could be a Supergirl, except that it is already taken." She pouts.

"Easy there sis... I never said you were wiser," she pulls herself out of the water, "but... you've got more experience than I do," she holds her hand out, "come on, let's go back... or else," she grins with a wicked idea of torment.

"Or else what?" She raises an eyebrow, wiping water off of her face.

"Or else... I'll come down there and kiss you," she laughs trying to keep it light hearted.

"And you know I am a lot wiser than you." She smirked. "Not coming back. Not for awhile!" She declared wading in the ocean. She sees a fin. "Hmm first an alligator and now a shark! Isn't that what they are called?" She called up to Supergirl.

Kara rolls her eyes, "what about your husband?" Kara blew some freeze breath in the direction of the shark to have to swim away. She then dives into the water and reappears behind her twin and grabs onto her, but not aggressively. "He needs you," she spits water out.

"Hey" She exclaimed once she swam back up. She spat out more water. Mon El punched the shark sending it flying away from them.

"I will see him later. I almost died Kara I am enjoying my freedom!" She declared.

"You know that was one of the most aggressive sharks here." He told them. "I believe they call it a white shark."

"So had you two been human, you would have been shark bait!" He teased the two girls.

"Did I not just say I am enjoying my freedom? I am not coming back right away. Tell J'onn leave me alone!" She saw her eyes start to glow. She blinked to make it go away. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out." She apologized.

Kara loosens her grip when she saw the glowing eyes, and looks at her sadly. "It's okay, I just knew me being serious wouldn't bring you back."

Mon El checked to make sure the white shark swam away fine. "Kara, she is dangerous. Quit messing with her and come on!" He told her.

"You are right. It won't. Sorry that darkness seems to make me even quicker to anger." She explained.

Kara takes her hand, "look, I can't go back without you. They're worried about you just as they were with me when I took off and I got hurt. Hank could be out there ready to come after you and I won't allow it."

"Hank - Super cyborg , doesn't stand a chance with me. He wanted you, not me." She flew out of the ocean, hovering above it dripping off. "Go back!" She told her flatly.

Coming out of the water with her, "he sees you he sees me, no matter what you're an alien that he hates." Holding her hands out, "I don't want to fight with you to bring you back."

"You would lose." She told her, once again showing a spark of anger.

"Kara please calm down, I am bringing you in," she holds her hand out to her, "you aren't at full strength, I have the advantage."

She flew away, very quickly, the water getting sucked up and then causing a deluge on her twin. Supergirl went down in a tsunami sized wave.

"Rao!" She covered her head to prepare for the impact.

Mon El quickly flew down, dove in and pulled his sopping girlfriend up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wiping her face off.

Spitting more water out, "yeah," she coughs, "tell J'onn to bring tranquilizers..." She wipes the water out of her eyes, "I'm going after her."

"Why cuz you're mad now?" He smirked.

She gives him a jab, "she's not going down easy and you..." She kisses him before taking off in her direction.

He calls to J'onn. "We need tranquilizers. Supergirl can't talk her in, and almost became shark bait. Good thing our earpieces are water proof."

Kara catches up with her twin by flying as fast as she can and wraps her arms around her tightly. "Your coming back with me!"

Her twin breaks free and super throws her away. "No I'm _not_!" She exclaimed angry now. This time she didn't stop her eyes from glowing at her twin.

"I'm serious Kara! Don't make me attack you! This is your _last_ warning!" She growled.

J'onn flies up to Mon-El, "where are they?" He hands a gun to Mon-El. "This routine is getting tiring," he groans.

Kara has her own eyes glowing red, "stand down... I don't want to hurt you!" She says, hands in fists.

Soon, the two Kryptonians fired, their heat vision blocking each other. Kara Queen pulls up, not wanting to hurt her twin. She super speed flies away again.

"Well that's where they were." Mon El told J'onn watching Kara Queen fly away again.

Kara takes off after her again and decides she has to step it up a notch. This time she tackles her when she reaches her and brings them both into the water. Once back in the air Kara grabs the collar of her jacket and slams her forehead into her twin.

Kara Queen, dazed, punches hard in the head. Loosening Supergirl's grip, allowing her to fall back in the water. She comes up sputtering.

Kara dives back down to her, "stop this before you get hurt!"

"Do I act or look like I need confined in med bay Kara?" She asked angry again.

"Then you should have spoken about it with J'onn instead of taking off!"

"I recovered! I am fine!" She shouted at her. "They wouldn't have let me!" She growled now furious.

J'onn comes up closer with Mon-El, "if you see a shot, take it." He orders.

Kara shakes her head, "you took off! Your skin wasn't fully healed yet," she drops down to her level.

"Yes it is!" She growled dangerously.

Mon El nodded, but really didn't want to enrage the Kryptonian more.

"Kara please..." She pleaded, trying to keep her temper in check, "Leave me alone." She pleaded.

Kara wipes at the water on her face, "it isn't safe for you and we don't know all that is going on within you since you took on the darkness. Let me help you," she lowers herself into the water in front of her. "Please... I'm sorry I never visited you, I really am."

J'onn rests his finger on the trigger, "more than one Mon-El, we have to be sure"

Kara Queen was getting tired. She drooped down, shoulders slumped. She tried to keep herself out of the water, but she was tiring fast. She spotted J'onn and panicked, again she quickly flew away. Kara Danvers noticed she was slowing.

Kara took off after her, "come on, you're not healed and I don't want you tranquilized. Come willingly, please!" She flies right in front of her.

Kara Queen did not see her in time and they both collided falling into the water.

Mon El saw the two thrashing in the water, he tried darting the angry Kryptonian and missed!

"You dare to shoot me!" Kara looked at Mon El.

"Sorry, orders." He explained meekly.

Kara grabs her from behind again and squeezes, "stop!"

J'onn hesitates, afraid of hitting his Kara.

She flew out of the water, deluging her twin again. Supergirl went down in _another_ tsunami.

J'onn fires at Overgirl as soon as he got a clear shot. Mon El fired again, this time hitting her. Mon El fired one more time, and nailed her in the back.

Somehow, impossibly she was flying away from them.

Kara finally bursts out of the water and coughs up more water, flying slower because of it but slowly taking off.

"I got her in the thigh and the back, where did yours land?" He asked J'onn.

"Stop Supergirl, before you too get hurt!" He looks at Mon-El, "under arm... this isn't good. Resistance to kryptonite?"

Kara takes off after her and catches up, using her heat vision on her back, not a full blast as she doesn't want to hurt her further.

Overgirl was losing altitude, Supergirl noticed she was plunging into the ocean ahead of her. She did not come to the surface.

Kara dives in after her and pulls her out bridal style.

She has ingested water, and Kara could see she was drowning.

Kara takes off to the nearest spot of land and sets her down, thanks to training she knew CPR and doesn't have time to wait on J'onn or Mon-El to catch up. Tilting her head back, opening her mouth she starts doing ten compressions before giving her two breaths. She starts doing ten more and looks around for the guys, "come on where are you?" She groans and bends down to give her two more breaths.

Her twin laid still before her, deeply unconscious due to the kryptonite tranquilizers.

Spotting the tranquilizers she yanks them each out, discarding the darts and continues with compressions, "come on Kara, I need your help with the World Killers right?" She bends down and gives her two more breaths, "got me kissing you I see," she starts pressing harder onto her chest and gets an idea.

Mon El and J'onn finally catch up landing heavily on the ground.

Kara takes in a deeper breath and blows it into her, making sure to fill her as she recalls she can handle what a human can't.

Kara Zor-El Queen coughed up salt water. She started throwing up everything. The kryptonite making her extremely nauseous.

She heaved until her stomach was empty, the she started dry heaving. She collapsed to her side still heaving.

Mon El looked at J'onn. "We made her sick," he admitted looking at her fallen form. "Man now I feel bad." He brushed his chin nervously.

Kara rubs her back, "I'll carry you back, hang in there," Overgirl stopped heaving and rolled into Kara's arm. She scoops her up and looks at the guys. "I'll meet you there." And takes off.

J'onn rubs at his eyes, "she'll be okay, I just wish she wasn't so difficult to work with," he looks at the younger man. "You were with Kara?"

"Yes, we are back together."

J'onn raises his eye brows, "that was fast... though I know she missed you, let's get back."

"It wasn't that fast!" He complained. "Remember seven years for me!"

They get back to the DEO. Kara's twin crumpled in her arms, head lolled to one side, mouth open and tongue half hanging out.

Kara could tell she was quite ill. She sets her down onto a stretcher for Dr. Hamilton and groans, "sorry... she took 3 tranquilizers and I had to do CPR as she fell into the ocean."

"Great!" She groaned ordering the nurses to get her back to isolation and change her into a hospital gown. "Thank you for retrieving your wayward twin. Besides kryptonite poisoning and drowning, is there anything else I should know about?" She bit out.

Kara thinks about it, "I hit her in the head with mine and did a light heat vision to her back," she rubs at her neck, "I really didn't want to."

J'onn and Mon-El return shortly after.

Once changed and in restraints, Dr. Hamilton examined her. "She is unconscious. I think I will let her come out of it on her own. She needs the rest." She looks at Kara. "Did she act different then normal? J'onn told me she seemed angrier than normal through the earpiece.

And I noticed she was more aggressive before she left." She continued.

Kara nods, "yeah," she stretches and looks at the doctor, "I'm sorry I took off earlier." Looking quite guilty about it, "I will do my best to never do it again, I promise."

"I am too. You are lucky you are healthy or you would end up here too." She growled.

She continues to examine her. "I am afraid the darkness did affect her." She told her. "And I have no idea how to get it out." She stated hopeless.

Kara Danvers had noticed the black streaks in her twin's hair. She sits down, slipping her soaked hair over her shoulder, "I wish there was something I could do," she mumbles.

"You did. You got her home Kara. That was a lot." She put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Mon El and J'onn showed up in the isolation ward.

"Can I attack it or something? I wish I could have it chase me out into space and have Mon-El pick me up?" She looks up at Dr. Hamilton. "Mmmm we had a small tussle in the water, heat vision battle and she punched me... oh and she chucked me and had me taken out by two tsunamis," she rubs her face.

"Will you allow me to check you out? I will attach you to diagnostics and see how your vitals are. I am sorry you went through so much." She gently urged her to the diagnostic chair.

Kara nods, "yeah... I've learned my lesson to not fight with my doctor," she offers a smile before sitting down. "Happy I got that CPR training in the end... but now I know she'll never forgive me for forcing her to come in."

"She is being affected by the dark magic. We need someone who handles magic to take care of it." She lets her sit down, then attaches all the sensors on Supergirl. "Your vitals are strong. I would like you to lie on the sun bed for a couple of hours. Your solar cells are depleted."

Kara looks in the direction of the sun bed, "can I take a shower first to get the salt out of my hair?"

She chuckled "Sure you know where it is."

Smiling, "thanks Dr. Hamilton and again, sorry about giving you a hard time," she stands up and walks out to see Mon-El and J'onn. J'onn sighs, "time and again you have to bring her in, this time when she awakens she'll be under guard even with Oliver."

Mon El starts to leave as he sees she was admitted. "Let me know if you need me again J'onn." He told him giving him a handshake before leaving.

Hamilton ordered Kara Zor El Queen to be cleaned up as well. She was given a thorough sponge bath.

Kara takes Mon-El's hand, "I just need to lie down for a few hours, but I'm taking a shower to get rid of the salt."

"J'onn we have a problem. She is not herself now. She is irrational and a danger to herself and others. What do you want to do?" Hamilton asked at the end of her rope with her patient.

"What am I going to do with her?" She asked angrily.

J'onn rubs the back of his neck, "the only thing we can do... when she's healed we send them back to their own Earth," he closes his eyes. "She offered to help Supergirl with the World Killers but right now I can't trust her."

"Kara is going to need her help. You know the World Killers are too much for her." She watches her nurses finishing up washing the salt off of her, including her hair. "We have to figure out a way for her to embrace her darkness, can you reach her J'onn?" Hamilton asked concerned.

J'onn sighs, "I don't know... right now she's going to be constantly aggressive because we have to keep restraining her. I say we send them back and when we have a game plan, being them in."

* * *

The nurse Maria Sanchez walked into Oliver's private quarters. "We wanted to let you know. We got your wife back. She is safe in isolation. _No_ visitors. She is kind of in medical detention. I am sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

Oliver rubs the back of his head, "no..." he sighs, "I should have known something was going to happen." Closing his eyes, "can I see her through the glass door? Just to see her?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's against my judgment but yes. Through the window. I will allow." She leads him to the isolation ward, where he sees two armed agents with green glowing rifles. "There she is, look through the window."

He sees her unconscious. She is belted down, along with having kryptonite cuffs hooked to the bed.

Her black streaked blonde hair still wet from her bath. She was attached to a diagnostic machine monitoring her vitals.

Oliver places his hand onto the glass, "she's so darn stubborn" he mutters and balls his hand into a fist in anger. "Just as much fun on our Earth... only she had power there. Here she's a visitor and hates that power being taken away," he looks at her face, everything about her body and he takes a shuddering breath. "Thank you..." he turns away and starts back to his own quarters.

"I will escort you. Would you like some food before you go back?"

He shakes his head, "not much appetite... you know she just convinced me what is happening is real," he looks at the nurse and he pauses in his steps.

"It is real, including the darkness that seems to have taken her." She replied downcast. "Shall we go?" She offered her hand.

He stumbles forward and grabs a hold of a door frame, his other hand holding onto his forehead. He closes his eyes shut tight at the images going through his mind. "They're not real... they're not real... stop... stop... _stop_!" He clenches his jaw and goes down to his knees. Memories his mind created of watching Supergirl flat line while Lillian was working on her. His palm presses tightly to his right eye socket as though trying to force the images away.

"Supergirl is alive... she didn't flat line..." Oliver shouts, no doubt waking anyone nearby as he then growls at himself.

"Oliver!" The nurse exclaimed "Calm down. Let me bring you over here. "She half carried half dragged him to a nearby diagnostic bed. She pressed him down on it, quickly injecting him with a tranquilizer.

"Shit!" She exclaimed shaken. Dr. Hamilton saw from the isolation chamber, and rushed out. "He just lost it doctor." She told her shake. "I saw. Take the rest of the night off Sanchez." She nodded and exited quickly.

Hamilton shook her head. What was she going to do with these two?

Finally his body relaxes and he looks around before being subdued by the tranquilizer. He wants to tell them these things happened in the chamber back when he'd wake up, maybe an hour or so after. Making it harder for him to tell the difference and to relive the memories his mind created.

* * *

Overgirl certainly has problems eh? Seems everyone is dealing with things good and bad... poor Oliver :(

Now this obvious rift between Kara and Lena on the show... will the writers have them patch things up or is the show going to lose fans? How do you think they would need to patch things up between the two?

-SLITH/LVEZ


	17. Help

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl.

* * *

Alex awakened from a restful sleep and made a lot of noises about being released. Both Dr. Luthor and Hamilton agreed she could leave. She waited for Oliver to wake up on his diagnostic chair to talk to him. After changing she waited by his side.

She saw he was resting from his tranquilizer, but that he would come out of it soon.

Oliver opens his eyes and immediately rubs his face and eyes, "did it happen again?" And realizes he never told them, "sorry... I'm really messed up," he groans.

"It's okay. You have been through alot." She put a hand on his arm. "I only just got released myself. Do you want anything?" She handed him a cup of water with a straw. "I am glad we got you back." She grinned.

Oliver physically jumped on his bed and stares at her confused, "uhhh what are you doing here? The last I recall you didn't care about my well being," he takes the cup from her tentatively, not taking his eyes off her.

"What makes you think that? I risked my life to get you back mister." She poked him good naturedly in the arm. "Had to deal with a dark attack from the Sorceress I've been told. But said Sorceress saved me too." She shook her head.

He rolls his eyes, "when your sister was being prepped for recovery... if I recall correctly, you jumped at accusing me of giving information about your sister to Dr. Wells. And I made a comment after defending myself that you wouldn't care if I got killed in my efforts of trying to make things right. You didn't deny it and I have a feeling you only went to save me because of my wife, correct me if I'm wrong," he takes a long drink from his cup.

"Are you okay after being there so long?" Alex asked.

He shakes his head, "I've got so many memories of you, your sister and my wife being killed in different ways, they resurfaced after I saw her in isolation." He looks at his hands, "but hey, if anyone deserves it, it's me."

"I never not wanted to help you Oliver. Your wife obviously reminds me of my Sister, I won't deny that, and I feel a closeness to both of you for that reason. I came to like you while we worked together to escape. As for my Sister getting attacked? I couldn't wrap my brain around anyone SHE didn't know ambushing and attacking her. I thought somehow Wells had gotten her address from you. I wasn't thinking rationally. I was too caught up in my grief. I am sorry about that. _You_ didn't even know where my Sister lived. I am deeply sorry for accusing you."

Oliver stares at her, "wow..." he sits up slowly, to be sure he didn't hurt himself earlier and finds he is moving fine. "I actually believe you," he sighs and looks at her in the eye. "Apology accepted," he holds the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Letting out a deep breath through his nose, "pretty crappy to keep it light," he tightens his grip on the edge of the bed. "Too many false memories... I just wonder if I will ask for death in the end."

"No you are strong. You'll get through this." She smiled warmly, and put a hand on his arm. "As long as you realize this is all real you will be on your road to recovery. You want more water?" She asked noticing the cup was empty.

"Alex... I find myself wishing that I'd have died from those bullets. Wishing they hadn't saved me... wishing I hadn't held on... I deserved it and more for what I did to the people on my Earth." He runs his fingers through his long locks, "I know this is all real now, but I don't deserve to be here," he nods his head as he wants to attempt to stand but knows he'll get into trouble.

"Yes you do! You deserve to live! You changed; you gave power to the rebels. You deserve a second chance. It was just bad luck that you ended up in the clutches of your enemy. You are very strong, as is your wife. You will both fight through this."

"Here, let me help you." She helped him off the diagnostic chair, after removing all the sensors. "I am hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" She glanced over and saw his wife tied down in isolation. She sighed, then looked back at him. "Oh , hang on, I heard my Sister landed herself on a sunbed again. Let me see her real quick."

Oliver can't understand why she has so much confidence in him, "I'm not used to seeing the side of you that was in the ceiling with me," he comments in honesty. He takes her arm, "can I join you?"

"To see my Sis? Sure." She walked over to where she saw Kara had fallen asleep on the sun bed. "You know? I really don't see how she can sleep on that thing. It's not a bed, it's a hard table." She shook her head. "Look she's stirring, I think she heard me."

Oliver walks with her and smirks, "you would think with her spending so much time on it that they'd make it more comfortable."

She noticed she was in DEO clothes so she was not admitted. "She will most likely want to eat too." Alex laughed at that. "Don't tell her you said that! Although she probably heard already."

Kara groans, "Alex I don't work today," she opens her eyes and blinks, "think I prefer my loft windows of sunlight over this every day," looking at Oliver, "how're you feeling?"

He shakes his head, "I won't burden you with my troubles. Your sister mentioned food."

Sitting up quickly, "yes! Food!" This time avoiding hitting her head, "how're you feeling Alex?"

Alex laughed. "Told you." To Oliver. "Much better, but like you, very hungry."

All three head to the cafeteria.

* * *

"That was a great marathon. You know I don't think i have ever seen the prequels of Star Trek. The critics were right. Not nearly as good as the originals." Lena laughed popping the last few handfuls of popcorn in her mouth.

"I've gotta warn you, there is a feud between Star Wars and Star Trek, though I enjoy both," he winks.

"I need to find out if there is still a threat out there." She texted her Mother. "Mom says as long as I am careful. Watch for that Cyborg, and add security, she said I can go. You want to come to L Corp? I can show you around. Unless you can't get it off. I understand responsibilities."

"Hey I'm game!" He claps his hands together and turns the system off.

"Can you get off from the DEO?" She asked him. "Thank you for this. I never have any fun like this." She explained.

He nods, "I'm pretty confident I can, I never ask for time off and I just need the update from Director Henshaw and I'll be all set to go!" Standing up he picks up the bowls and bottles to bring to the cafeteria. "Never? Well I will do my best to add this unique kind of fun on a regular basis," he uses his free hand to open the door and steps aside. "If you want that, that is."

"Of course I want!"She replied. She kissed him on the cheek. "Get permission and meet me at L Corp." She headed out quickly.

Winn blushes at the kiss and feels a little extra giddy. "Okay!" And hurries off to the cafeteria to see Alex, Oliver and Supergirl before spotting J'onn at the coffee machine.

"Sir!" He puts his things away and throws out the garbage, "could I have today off please?" J'onn looks at Winn and thinks it over, "well... I suppose you could. We have Supergirl on hand and right now her twin isn't going anywhere. Yes, you can."

Kara watches Winn and sees a spring in his step, "what's your hurry?" She calls out.

Winn stops and walks over to them, fixing up his tie, "I am headed to LCorp to spend some time with Lena," he says with a grin, then his eyes widen, "just as friends!"

Oliver looks at him curiously, "why would they think anything different?" He asks of his jerky behavior while taking a bite of thick bacon.

"Because there is a budding relationship going." Alex smirked looking at her sister with a lit of food piled on her tray. "That twin of yours made you chase her didn't she? I overheard Hamilton bitching to Livingston."

"Speaking of him- You have therapy this morning Kara."

Winn feels himself going crimson, "I have no idea what your talking about... anyways cya!" He takes off before he knows Alex will make him talk just like she did with Guardian. Kara coughs on a piece of pancake and her cheeks how red, "yeah... got called while I was out with Mon-El," her cheeks go rosy.

Oliver takes a bite out of toast with butter and jam, "yeah... wife was feeling frisky and irritated over being stuck on the sun bed and wanted out... but got caught and I'm," he wets his lips, "thinking in the end I'll be letting her down," he takes another bite and looks at the twin. "Sorry she can be a handful."

"You're not letting her down. None of this is your fault! You just got caught up in all of the drama." Alex explained eating a muffin.

"What time is therapy Kar?" Alex asked innocently.

She knows it's soon.

Oliver examines the piece of toast, "not what I meant..." He takes the last bite.

"Mmmhmm" Kara nods, swallowing the food quickly. "Yeah I have to eat and then therapy which should go over really well," she stretches her arms out in front of her.

"I feel like having a steak," he comments, taking the last gulp of his juice. "Haven't had one in... frig weeks."

"You worked off a lot of energy flying after the twin." She smirked. "Did Mon El really punch a shark away from you two?" She giggled.

Kara nods but can't help thinking about what all else happened. "Yes he did," she says quietly.

* * *

Kara Zor El Queen woke up in restraints and kryptonite cuffs. She was beyond angry. She looked around and saw J'onn just outside the isolation window.

She saw she was re-attached to all the sensors monitoring her vitals, and when she tried, she felt she couldn't move an inch on her bed due to the belts and cuffs keeping her down. She growled angrily, trying to compose herself, but failing miserably.

She also saw there was no one in her room, but two agents standing just outside her door. She slammed her head back into her pillow in defeat.

J'onn steps into her room, "I'm sorry Kara, but your proving to be a danger to yourself and others." He walks up next to her bed and touches her arm, "you've been exhibiting more anger than normal, I will try to help you with the darkness you took on if you'll allow me."

"Let me out!" She shouted at him. "You have _no_ right to keep me like this!" She growled out threateningly. She pulled on her cuffs, to no avail. "We have been through this before...why won't you leave me alone?" She bit out.

He places his hand onto her forehead, "your husband needs more help than I initially thought. He had a break down," he informs her.

"What does that have to do with me being imprisoned? Tied like an animal? Haven't I been through enough?" She growled. "Why don't you put a collar and leash on me too? You obviously want to keep me as your _pet_ alien!" She growled, angering herself so much her eyes started to glow.

The cuffs needed to be turned up in emitting the kryptonite he noticed. The doctors had them set to the lowest setting.

"Damn it J'onn. Let me out!" She would have exploded off the bed if she could

J'onn places his two fingers to his temple and attempts to connect with her.

She struggles through her belts, trying to get any movement at all. Her eyes are still glowing, and J'onn sees he is in danger of getting hit.

J'onn changes the settings quickly before attempting to connect with her again. Closing his eyes she'll feel him this time.

"Ahhh!" She shouted, feeling pain from the added Kryptonite and overwhelmingly nauseous. She laid back, feeling paralyzed from the effects. She started to pant. He could feel her thoughts. She had very dark thoughts. Thoughts of wanting to destroy something, of wanting to be free, and he could feel the thoughts of her thinking she was his pet.

J'onn does his best to calm her with his psych, "I do not wish to keep you here any longer than necessary. However if you bring this darkness with you unchecked to your Earth, everything your husband worked to fix will be gone. You have so much power and like before... you need to learn to control."

"I don't know how to control it!" She sobbed sadly. Still unable to move, so simply turned her head away in shame.

He focuses on separating each thing in her mind to help her see what is going on. "I'll help you, and when we know that you have control, we'll set you free."

She felt the bile rise in her throat from the nausea. A nurse quickly stepped in to help assist her. Once cleaned up, she administered anti nausea medication to her through her IV. She walked back out to give them privacy.

"I cannot free myself from it." She panted, feeling a little better thanks to the medicine. "It is all encompassing and I can't stop it."

She looks back over to J'onn. "I am afraid." She starts to cry.

He smoothes her hair back and looks at her with concern, "let me show you something," he goes through her mind, "you feel this?" She would feel something at the front of her mind.

"I am not strong enough to fight it. It wants to kill me! Yes what is that? It feels like you are tickling my brain."

"That is the darkness... that is your new anger..." He closes his eyes and concentrates. Her mind will feel a little clearer, "still tickling or no?"

"No just an overwhelming feeling of dread. The darkness is an energy that is feeding off me. That is why my actions are not mine. Do you think I am a pet?" She looks at him confused. "Or is that the darkness?"

"That's the darkness... and no, I do not and will not see you as a pet. I apologize if I've given that impression," he concentrates more and sighs, "okay... I've put a mental tickler in if you will," he looks down at her.

"You'll feel that same tickling sensation when the darkness is triggering your anger, it won't stop it, but it should help be a warning to help you take some deep breaths. In the end, the plan is for you to control it... mind over matter."

"Okay." She sniffed, still overwhelmed by her feelings. "Oh Rao! Supergirl. Did I hurt my twin?" She asked alarmed. "I need to see her."

J'onn smoothes her hair back, "no, she's fine." He smiles, "you really care for her I see. She saved your life."

"Please I have to apologize! Let me see her!" She panicked remembering the chase and what she put her through. She struggled again to be let loose. "Please I have to apologize let me go!"

He holds up his hands, "I will release you once you sit still or I fear I'll risk getting hit in the nose with your forehead in the excitement."

The kryptonite weakened her, but the darkness strengthened her. She felt her body in a strange tug of war. She told him of the weird sensations.

"Please bring her to me; I am obviously in isolation for being bad." She looked saddened dealing with the tug of war on her emotions as well.

The nurse heard. "She is due back here. Want me to show her in when I see her?" She asked the Director.

He nods, "yes please," he answers, "you nearly drowned Kara. Supergirl gave you CPR and brought you back."

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I have a duel personality happening in my head!" She looked around, "I am not in control of my own emotions!" She started to cry again. "Please at least release the cuffs, they are making me very sick." She pleaded.

J'onn sighs and does as she asks, "I am trusting you, okay?" Kara enters into the med bay.

"Okay. Will you at least loosen the belts? They are so tight I can't move at all." She looked up at him with the same puppy eyes his Kara has.

She sees Kara. "I am so sorry!" Her overwhelming emotions caused her to burst into tears upon seeing Kara in her DEO uniform. "I got you wet and made you chase me." She sniffed, still crying. She wanted to wipe her face, but couldn't due to the confining belts over her. "Can you ever forgive me?" She asked sadly.

J'onn loosens the straps for her. Kara hurries over and gives her a hug before grabbing her a tissue, "Hey! It's okay," she says calmly, "are you okay?" She holds her face and looks at her concerned.

"I am so sorry Kara! I got you wet and fought with you and ..." She couldn't continue she was too emotional and started crying again. She was glad the belts were loosened, but she still couldn't raise her own hands to cover her face. "It's the darkness! It's affecting me. Making me act strange. I am so sorry!"

Kara holds onto her shoulders, "look at me," she says softly but forcefully, "I forgive you, I'm not holding it against you okay?" She holds her shoulders firmly, "I am here for you okay?"

She nodded slowly. "But it is my fault, I did all those terrible things to you." She looked away, tears still streaming down. "Please can I be released J'onn?" She begged. "I promise I will stay."

He loosened them, but he had not completely taken them off yet.

She wipes her tears away with her thumbs, "it's okay," she leans in and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

J'onn rubs his eyes and does as she asks, "very well."

Once she is freed, she raises up and hugs Kara. Once again sobbing, but this time burying her face in her shoulder.

The nurse stands by, looking at J'onn waiting for orders.

Kara noticed her twin was having a lot of trouble dealing with the dark forces she took on.

"She's not strong enough." The nurse whispered to J'onn. "The darkness is stronger than her." She stated concerned.

Hamilton entered the room, along with Luthor. "Now we know what the Sorceress had been going through. She told me the darkness was too strong to shake. Now I see what she means." Lillian told them all. She had been treating her after the big fight between the three supers.

Both doctors saw how she was clinging to her twin, hugging her tightly as if she were holding onto her for her life.

Kara rubs her twins back to try and comfort her, "it's okay, I'm not going anywhere," she soothes her. "How about we sit down for a movie? Take your mind off of it?" She suggests looking at the doctors, hoping it's a good idea. She knows she has to have her therapy but right now her twin is her major concern.

"A movie? We didn't watch much theater in my world. What is that the 'TV screen' I see you watch?" She wiped her own face, trying to compose herself. She looked at her with sad eyes.

The doctors nodded. "We can bring a TV in here no problem." Hamilton agreed.

Soon a big screen TV was rolled into the ward. Kara was given scrubs to put on, and had been detached from all the tubes and equipment. She came back out from the bathroom, changed into the scrubs. "What do you want to watch?" She asked Kara, sitting on the bed, cross legged, waiting for her twin to pick a DVD out.

"Come sit with me. We can watch together."She made room on the bed to watch TV.

Kara taps her chin and grins, "we're missing one thing," she takes off and in a few seconds reappears with a tub of Maple Walnut Kawartha ice cream and two spoons. "This will make it perfect with... a comedy," she hands the ice cream over and sifts through the DVD's. "Hmmm how about Iron Man?" She suggests showing her the case.

"What is iron man and is that a comedy?"

She sits down next to her, "Iron Man is about a wealthy man who creates weapons for war. He is celebrated for his genius but when out with soldiers he is taken by the enemy and asked to make something for them... but he changes while in captivity and makes himself a suit to escape and when he gets home he works to perfect it and runs into a lot of problems. It's funny, believe me."

* * *

Patching things up between Alex and Oliver from the first story, and well everyone just helping one another.

-SLITH/LVEZ


	18. Not Goodbye

Collaborated with LVEZZ

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

This is the final chapter, it has been done for a while but honestly the chatter about each new episode and working on future Supergirl fanfics with LVEZZ has had me a little distracted and I'm sorry for that. Also I hate the end of stories! *tears* I hope you like how we finished this off!

* * *

Lena had heard Winn finally showed, and had him brought to her office. "This is the start of your tour. This is my office. My home away from home."

Winn nods in excitement, "very nice and spacious!" He takes it all in, "wish my workspace was this roomy."

He saw a very plush office with overstuffed couches and chairs. The wood was dark, there was a lot of expensive cabinetry in it along with a safe with a picture hiding it on the wall. There was a huge 66 inch flat screen, and more electronics on a shelf underneath it.

"I sleep on that couch more than my own bed." She nodded. "Want a glass of wine?" She had a full bar in her office too along with a refrigerator.

"Sure!" He walks over casually, "I gotta admit, you've got it really nice here Lena. I could develop an alien monitoring system that would blend in with what you've got. You'd get a light above the door frame so you'd know if someone was pretending or not."

"I would love that! Let me show you this." She took out the small hand held device that Supergirl destroyed a few years ago. "This records the print to see if you are indeed human or not." She handed it to him. "I was going to market it, but Kara begged me not to. I should have realized right there that she was a super." She chuckled.

He examines it, "very nice!" Winn grins, "I'd say it could be used by the government and I can do that for you," he smiles. "Even set up a scanner outside of your balcony," he gestures, "if Cyborg Superman finds a way to fly, then you'd be warned in advance." Holding his hands out he gestures, "just a device on each of the surrounding buildings, with a laser sensor that would be specific to ignore birds and debris."

"I will of course pay you for your time of overhauling my security system. Thank you Winn." She hugs him then kisses him on his cheek again. "This little device got broken by Kara. She deactivated it when I had her use it." She chuckled again. "I never fixed it! I was going to give it to her as a present when I was finally going to confront her. I never did..."

He blows a raspberry, "there's no need... just looking out for Kara's best friend and my future girl friend," he blushes at her kiss on the cheek. "I don't have huge muscles... but my hands are what get the job done," he does a double thumbs up and chuckles. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

Dr. Livingston waited for Kara to finish the much needed diversion with her twin, then watched her come into the extra treatment room that was set up as his therapist office.

"Kara, get comfortable. We have some catching up to do." He pulled out his tablet, waited for her to settle, and handed her a bottled water.

"First of all may I say it was great that you spent time with your twin and gave her a diversion from her troubles. You are always thinking of others. That is what makes you a hero Kara." He told her smiling at her.

She lies down willingly, taking the bottle but not feeling a real need for it. Not with all that ice cream they shared, "thank you... must say I was scared last night when she stopped breathing," she fiddles with the label. "Honestly I've been petty distracted, haven't spent as much time with her as I should have."

"That is not your fault. What happened when she stopped breathing."

He paused. "Sometimes you can't be there the whole time for others. That is one thing you need to remember. You still need time for yourself Kara." He looked at her for emphasis. " You give so much of yourself. You need to remember to give yourself time to do what you want and need to do."

"I did my training and gave her CPR... took a bit but I succeeded. You know it's weird giving your mirror CPR?" Kara comments.

"I am sure. But you saved her and that is good. Only you could have saved her. No human could have brought her back."

She smiles, "about the 'time for myself'" she finds herself blushing. "I'm back with Mon-El and we..." she purses her lips together tightly.

"Yes?" He smiled well aware they are together again.

"We... were intimate last night," she turns the bottle in her hands, "I kept thinking I was jumping in too quickly..." she trails off still wondering if she had.

"Not at all, you two were together before, and you both love each other. Believe it or not, I saw this happening between you two. I knew you needed to be with him." He paused. "You see Kara, I was pushing you to go out so you would see you were supposed to be with him. I have spoken with Mon El, I never revealed anything of course.'

"In my talks with him, I discovered he still loved you and wasn't happy with his current forced marriage." He chuckled. "We had drinks one night."

Kara spins the bottle in her hands, and then stops, "great... what did you tell him?" She asks a little annoyed that he's been in contact with Mon-El about her.

"Like I said. I never mentioned you. It was all him opening up to me, at the alien bar. Which I hear you Karaoke at now?" He changed the subject quickly.

Nodding, "yeah... he wants me to be his Kryptonian Princess... and I realized I haven't told him about the idea of hanging up my cape after the World Killers. And I've come to realize something else that disturbs me," she bites her bottom lip.

"What is that?"

She contemplates it, pressing her lips together tightly. "I get the feeling that the future Mon-El is from I wasn't there. To know they had to come back to fix the past tells me... I failed and with that," Kara bites her bottom lip before swallowing. "I have a gut feeling the World Killers are my end."

He thought about that for a moment. Took a long pull from his water bottle. Then put the cap back on. He set the tablet down and sat on the side of her bed. He held one of her hands.

"That is entirely possible. Something brought them back. And if it is because of your fate, then know this."

He paused trying to come up with the right words. "Whatever happens, it's in the future. It is not written. What might happen in his future will be changed by him being here. If it means keeping you safe, so be it."

She gives his hand a light squeeze, "I know my twin wants to help... but I'm afraid that she'll then be killed in my place," she looks at him. "I know that he'll try to protect me, and I need to look out for Alex... but this is about to get really serious... I can't help but wonder if his future proposal is to stop me from thinking about what is supposed to happen to me."

"He loves you Kara. He wants to protect you. If your fate isn't as good in the future, the whole reason for coming back was to keep Pestilence from turning into Blight. Yes he told me that too. But if it changes that, whose to say that you can't be changed too? Perhaps with him being here, and your twin you have the forces to change your fate for the better? Again you are just assuming you don't make it. You made it back from Reign, you will persevere." He squeezed her hand back. Grabbing up his tablet again.

"Now I must say you are a very good rapper! Where did you learn to do that?" He chuckled lightly.

She raises her eye brow at him, "I'm not going there," she answers and sits up. "I'll try to live in the moment I guess and stop thinking with negativity?"

"Yes, that would be the best medicine. Keep doing the fun things, being with Mon El, flying with your sister and ... rapping!" He laughed, " As I told you at the beginning of your sessions. You need to have fun! You get so caught up in heroics and selflessness that you forget about yourself. I smiled so hard I thought my face would break when I saw you up there dancing! I thought to myself ' she's doing it! She's having fun like I told her too'."

He helped her up, "And with that, I pronounce you therapy free. Just keep having fun and you will never have to be here again my dear Kara. I might add, before you leave, visit with your twin more. Kara Queen needs you when you have time."

Kara stands up and smiles, "I'll try doctor... thank you," she gives him a light hug before going out to locate her twin with an idea in mind.

Oliver is allowed to see his wife again. He is brought in and sits with her on the bed.

"I'm sorry for being so bad." She told him hugging him.

Oliver gives her a hug in return, "it's okay sweetie," he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "You are trying to control it, no need to apologize."

"Trying is the operative word Oliver. The dark force is very strong. That's why my triplet couldn't get rid of it." She sighed, placing her head on his shoulder. It felt good to just be able to sit with him and not be laid out and pinned down.

"See they trust me enough no cuffs and I get to wear scrubs instead of a stupid gown."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders and rubs her shoulder, "you are improving see?" He kisses the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers to her with a grin.

"I have to stay to help Kara with the World Killers. It sounds like she is going to need me." She explained to her husband.

"Then I'm staying as well... I have to have another therapy session and work through my problems up here," he points at the side of his head.

"The darkness made me stronger. It might give her the edge she needs against them." She explained turning her head slightly still leaning on him, but now looking up. "Yes we are both thoroughly messed up." She agreed nodding. She pulled his face down to her, kissing him on the lips.

"Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you are sweetie?"

He holds the back of her head and kisses her deeply and helps move her while shifting himself back a bit. Holding her upper body in his arms and wraps his arms around her. He grins at her, "think I'm a little too scruffy and could use a haircut," he twirled a lock of hair around his index finger. "Or I'll get all girly and start playing with my hair," he smiles down at her.

"I love you so much, and so don't deserve you the way I can be sometimes I am too bad even for myself." She shook her head. "I have been so nasty lately."

He holds the side of her face and looks into her eyes, "you are getting better. We know you don't mean to do what you have and that your doing your best to combat it. That's all we can ask," he pulls her up closer and massages the back of her head while kissing her with passion.

She kisses him back, sucking on his tongue, lips even nipping very lightly on his nose.

"You're too good to me Oliver, you know that right?" She looked lovingly into his eyes, his light blue eyes getting mesmerized by her ocean deep blue ones.

Livingston looked through the window at the two. "This is the best therapy for both of them.' He grinned calling it a night.

He feels himself getting a little heated from her actions and smiles down at her. "You are my one and only... and I'll stay true to you and support you however I can," he recalls the prior evening. "Say... you wanted me touching you if I recall correctly," he slips his hand under her scrub shirt to caress her waist.

She purrs enjoying the contact. "My sweet Oliver," she places a hand on his face, bringing his lips to hers again.

All the doctors vacated the area around the ward. And the agents were called off. Both took their leave of the med bay. A nurse pulled the curtains in the ward to extend more privacy to the couple.

Smiling from cheek to cheek at her purring, he returns the kiss happily while reaching his hand up slowly till he found his target and starts to massage gently.

She felt his hand and enjoyed the intimacy. She arched her back to give him more access. She quickly shed her scrub smock and tossed it to the floor after seeing the curtains had been pulled.

He shifts some more and moves her so she can lie on her back. Not taking his hand off his target he moves onto his knees and moves his other hand to her scrub pants. Well aware of their privacy.

She lies there, enjoying the affections of her man.

Leaning his head down he takes her lips with his own while slipping his hand past the hem and his fingers find her sensitive spot. His tongue slips into her mouth while his other hand on her chest gives a light pinch.

She arches her back more, exposing her ample chest to him, and stretches out her long and lean form. Her rock hard abs making her toned stomach flat.

A few days later, Overgirl is released, as is Oliver. They are truly each other's best therapy.

Kara sees J'onn. "Can I get that portal device back now since we are going back?" She smiled, knowing he was keeping it from her.

She saw her twin with a shaved Mon El. She hugged her. "Thank you for helping me and saving me again." She whispered in her ear. "And you're right we have very cute guys!" She looked at her with a wink. "I never would have thought a Daxamite, but well he is the prince after all!" She giggled happily to her.

J'onn reaches into his pocket and pulls it out, "I had Winn set up an emergency one, cloned yours. Just in case we need to call on you about the World Killers." He hands it to Oliver, "take care of each other, please."

Oliver grins, taking it happily, "I promise I will."

Kara hugs her twin happily, "I'm sorry to see you go! But I know you need to start your life back up on your own Earth," she giggles at her comment and looks at a cleaned up Oliver, keeping slightly long hair but shaved and then at her boy friend. "Yes we do." She blushes and gives her shoulder a light squeeze.

"I will be back to help you with the battle, so this is not goodbye." She told her twin, also squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "We have to work with the rebels to make a better Earth. I know that good changes are on the horizon. I love you my twin." She kissed her on the cheek.

Kara feels herself gushing just a tad, "I love you too," she returns the kiss on the cheek as she would with Alex. Making sure to give her a firm hug knowing she can take it. She smiles fondly at her, "You two have changed so much and I'm proud to have been able to help," she looks at Oliver. "I look forward to working with you," she gives him a hug which he didn't expect but returned.

"Thank you. Yes you will."She gave Kara one last hug, "Love you my twin." And kissed her on the cheek one last time.

She turned to Alex, "It was an honor fighting beside you." She gave her a warrior handshake. Forearm to forearm.

J'onn gently pats Overgirl on the back, "Good luck over there, we'll see you soon!"

"And J'onn thank you for all your help. I am eternally grateful. I have a force in me I now have to control." She sighed, "It won't be easy." She hugged him goodbye.

J'onn happily hugs her, "you will do just fine, you are strong Kara. You can do anything you set your mind to," he grins.

Oliver looks at Alex. "Thank you, really, I wouldn't have made it out of there without your help and now my wife can rekindle her relationship with her Alex. I hope they can become as strong in bond as you two," he extends his hand to her.

"I hope so too. I think you two will help change your world to bigger things. And I really like you Oliver, you have become a special friend to me. It is an honor to fight alongside you." She gave him a warm hug. "But this is not goodbye! We will see you for the big battle right?" She grinned looking at his eyes.

Oliver is again surprised by receiving another hug, "you like me? What on Earth did I do to become a special friend for you?" He smirks as he rubs her back gently. "You can count on it! I'll be helping build up my strength by ploughing fields for our people and keeping up with my marksmanship!" He smiles looking down at her, "you know I hear your sister shines bright... but I see it in your eyes too Alex," he winks at her.

"Thank you Oliver. We will see you soon."

Kara points the devices, and opens a portal. "See you for the big battle!" She called out right before they both stepped in.

"So you two really care about each other hmm?" Mon- El asked Kara slightly teasing.

Alex shook her head walking away from the two. There were things to catch up on in her lab. She decided if she wasn't going to be happy in a relationship, she would bury herself in her work...

Kara gives Mon-El a nudge."Yes we do! We've built up quite the strong bond really," she smiles happily up at him.

"That's good. I am glad you swayed her like you always do!" He laughed giving her a big kiss. "See no beard!" He joked.

She cups his face in both hands and looks into his eyes, "thank you," she leans up and gives him a kiss. "Now I just need to be Alex's wing girl at the bar... when she's ready of course." She lets her fingers slide along his smooth jaw line. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back." He kissed her deeply again, "And it's always great to have you, I love you so much!" He told her coming up for air.

She giggles and walks with him to the balcony, "I love you very much Mon-El," she turns to face him. "You know... after I was stabbed... I considered after finishing with the World Killers to hang up my cape. At least to let the people of the city do their jobs they're trained to do... enjoy my life some more... be Kara Danvers more," she touches his hand. "I'm not totally set on it yet," she runs her finger tips over the veins in the back of his hand.

"Well I like flying with you and punching sharks, so maybe just limit it to a real need instead of just community helping? I'm all for relaxing and enjoying life. It is going to be tough dealing with the World Killers, we will want a break after that!" He joked.

Taking his hand she laces her fingers with his, "at which point I hope to be your Kryptonian Princess," she looks up at him and kisses him deeply.

The End

* * *

The topic Kara brought up has been on my mind for some time and finally managed to bring it about. I wish I had of written more Winn and Lena, but if our readers want more then we'll work on it. Is there anything you'd like to possibly see in our own version of the World Killers? We have already established Reign, the question is where we pick up on it from the episodes and twist it like Crisis.

We hope you enjoyed this story, we did write a story that takes place after World Killers that goes... well into an entirely different direction. It won't be for everyone.

What are things you would like to see happen that honestly never would or would like to see if it could be made possible?

Thank you for continuing to read and follow us!

-SLITH/LVEZ


End file.
